SHY LOVE AND A CHANGE OF HEARTS
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Hinata trys to tells her true feelings to naruto but is heart broken when sakura kisses him, Then Sasuke comes after 3 long yrs & starts to change her mind about love will she accept it & will she return it back?
1. Chapter 1

SHY LOVE AND A CHANGE OF HEART

Chapter 1

There she was under the moon lit night sitting under an oak tree, thinking of HIM.

She softly touched the lavender bracelet he had given her for her birthday.

"Oh N-N-Naruto-kun this is t-the b-best p-present I've received from y-you" The white eyed girl

said looking up at the sky, closing her eyes remembering that wonderful day when...

"Hey Hinata where are you!? A high pitched voiced asked. Hinata jumped in fear to her feet

knowing the voice came from...

"_N-N-Naruto is looking for me?_" She asked herself.

"Hinata-Chan come out" Naruto yelled again.

Hinata then felt her legs moving towards where the voice was coming from; there he was with

his hands on his forehead searching for the white eyed girl.

"Oh there you are Hinata-Chan! Naruto yelled when he spotted her near the trees.

"Y-yes?" Hinata said walking backwards only tripping on a branch.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said running towards her.

"Y-yes don't w-worry a-about me" She stuttered trying to get up from the ground.

"Here take my hand" Naruto said giving his hand out to Hinata, who just sat there looking at it.

She took a while before gladly taking it with a smile.

"What was it I wanted to tell you?" The blue eyed boy asked himself scratching the back of his

head.

"Oh yeah well" He began. "I was wondering since Kiba and Shino are on a retrieving mission with

Shikamaru. Trying to bring someone important to me back" He said look down at the ground.

"And Granny Tsunade didn't let me go with them" He went on tightening his hands into a fist.

_Flashback_

_"WHY THE HELL NOT…I MADE HER A PROMISE?!" Naruto yelled hitting the desk._

_"Because I say so Naruto...and I know you made a promise but we need you here in the village_

_as well as we need Sakura" The now irritated Hokage said while doing paper work and drinking_

_sake._

_"But"...Naruto started only being cut off my Tsunade._

_"I said NO and that's final!" Tsunade said glaring at Naruto._

"_FINE BUT IF THEY FAIL DON'T EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE LIKE A GOOD BOY I WILL GO OUT_

_AND LOOK FOR HIM MYSELF!" Naruto yelled before slamming the door._

_End of flashback_

"I thought maybe we could do something together." He said

"_N-Naruto and m-me?_" She thought for a moment

"Hinata?" Naruto watched as Hinata got a shade of red and with a smile on her face she fainted.

"Hinata...Hinata." She hears,

"N-Naruto" She said blinking a couple of times trying to clear the image of the person in front of

her and saw Naruto.

"Aaawww!" She yelled quickly getting to her feet blushing.

"What is something I said?" Naruto asked getting up.

"N-no Naruto n-no I-it's No-nothing...w-what w-would y-y-you l-like to d-do? She stuttered

"Well..." He began scratching the back of his head.

"I thought maybe we could eat some ramen at Ichiraku ramen...my treat" Naruto said getting

two coupons out of his front pocket.

"U-mm...Sure N-N-Naruto K-kun" Hinata swallowed the happiness in her throat.

"We'll have two specials Teuchi" Naruto said handing him the coupons.

"Here you go Naruto...enjoy" A brown eyed girl said handing him the ramen bowls.

"Thanks Ayame" Naruto said grabbing his chopsticks

"So Hinata-Chan how was last week's mission I heard you got badly injured" He said while

slurping the hot noodles into his mouths.

"U-um...it was n-n-nothing but i-if it hadn't been for S-Shino, K-Kiba and Akamaru. I p-probably

w-wouldn't be here r-right n-now" She said softly touching her right shoulder were the kunai

knife was jabbed during her mission.

_Flashback_

_"Shino look out!" Hinata yelled_

_"A bug clone!" The sound ninja who threw the kunai aiming for Shino yelled before falling to the_

_ground._

_"Arf" Akamaru barked only to warn Kiba of the two sound ninja running towards them._

_"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked_

_"Arf" The little white dog barked getting on top of Kiba._

_"Beast mimic jutsu...man beast clones!" Kiba yelled and with a puff of smoke Akamaru had_

_became a second Kiba charging at the sound ninjas Kiba yells "Fang over fang!" spinning around_

_with full speed they knock out the two sound ninjas._

_"Byaku" Hinata said only being cut off by a sound ninja being stabbing her with a Kunai._

_"AAAWWW" was all Shino and Kiba heard before seeing Hinata on the ground blood coming out_

_of her shoulder._

_"Now to finish you off you little brat" The sound ninja said pulling out another kunai. When._

_Kiba threw a kunai making the sound ninja jump back and dodge it just in time._

_"I'll finish you first and then the girl" The sound ninja yelled wrapping a paper bomb around the_

_kunai when the sound ninja fell to the ground yelling in pain_

_"AAAWWW...WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He yells_

_"My insects are inside of you eating away your chakra" Shino said turning around only to see_

_Kiba picking up Hinata slowly from the ground._

_"AAAWWW" was all they heard from the sound ninja while walking back towards their leaf_

_village. Hinata only said. "Thank you" Before falling asleep on Kibas arms._

_"No problem Hinata...now rest" Shino said looking at her_.

_End of flashback_

"It's getting late Hinata I should take you home before Neji has my head" The blonde headed

ninja said laughing worriedly

"O-okay" She said with a small chuckle.

"Wow...it's really beautiful outside tonight isn't it Hinata!" Naruto asked her looking up at the sky

"Y-yes i-it is" She said slightly looking at Naruto.

...

"_She's still weak, shy...and yet she has something no other girl has. What is it about the Hyuuga_

_that got my attention?"_ He thought looking at the Hyuuga girl and his former blonde headed

teammate from the roof of Ichiraku ramen.

…

"Well this is your house Hinata-Chan good night" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Domo Arigato Naruto-Kun" She told him walking out to the back garden.

_(DOMO ARIGATO-Thank u so much.)_

"_That feeling back there...And those_ eyes" She said looking back at Ichiraku ramen then quickly

turning back going into her house and out to her garden in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

SHY LOVE AND A CHANGE OF HEART CHAPTER 2

"I'm h-home O-Otosan" Hinata bowed in respect seeing his father on the bench.

"Okaeri Hinata" He said

"Arigato O-otosan" She said

"O-Otosan may I ask w-where N-Neji-niisan is" She asked her father

"In his room...now go rest tomorrow we will train early in the morning" He said looking at Hinata.

"H-hai…Good night O-Otosan" She said sliding the door open and going inside.

"_Those eyes" _She said to herself again

_Flashback_

"_Why do I fell like someone is watching me?" She asked herself, looking back at Ichiraku ramen_

_only to see two Sharingan eyes..._

_"Whose eyes" She said_

_"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked her only to see her looking back at Ichiraku ramen._

_"What are you looking at Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously_

_"N-nothing" She said looking back at him._

_"Okay...like I was saying..._

_"Should I...should I look back?" She asked turning her head to the left and looking at where she_

_saw those eyes only to see nothing._

_End of flashback_

"Hinata-San are you up?" A voice asked

"Hai N-Neji-niisan" She said jumping off the bed and falling to the floor.

"Are you okay Hinata...I'm coming in" He said sliding the door open.

"I'm okay N-Neji-niisan" She said getting up

"Are you ready to train Hinata-San?" Neji asked

"H-hai" She said

"Oh no, I-I'm l-late O-Otosan w-will..." She began

"Ojisan went to see Hokage-Sama" Neji said cutting her off.

"To see lady Hokage?" She question.

"Hokage-Sama had to talk to your" He said

"So Ojisan asked me to train you this morning" He said walking towards the door.

"H-hai N-Neji-niisan arigato" She said with a smile walking behind him to the back yard.

"Ready Hinata-San?" Neji asked getting into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"H-hai let us now b-begin N-niisan" She also said getting into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"_Eight Divination Signs, sixty-four Palms_" Neji said charging towards Hinata who dodged it just in

time, she gathered some chakra on her hands she spun towards Neji.

"_The Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist Technique_" Neji thought just in time to dodge the attack. They

went at it for two hours...

Breathing heavily wiping blood from her mouth only to see Neji without a scratch. Hinata once

again did the fighting stance about to do the sixty-four palms when...

"Otsukaresama deshita Hinata" Hiashi said looking at her.

"U-mm A-arigato O-otosan" She said bowing catching her breath.

"_You've worked hard today_ _Hinata_" those words rang in her heard. She smiled

"I have something important to say at dinner so I expect you two to be there" Hiashi said going

back into the house.

"HAI" Both Neji and Hinata said with a bow.

"_I still wonder why Otosan went to go see Lady Hokage_" Hinata asked, drying off her long indigo

hair and changing into her clothes.

"Onee-chan you're going to be late to meet with Lady Tsunade"

"I know" She said changing into her clothes, walking towards the door when

"SASUKE-KUN IS BACK!" She hears a girl yell outside.

"Then...t-then those eyes...they're Sasuke's" She said remembering the Sharingan eyes.

"Onee-chan hurry up?" Hanabi said

"Hai Hanabi" Hinata said sliding the door open.

"Make sure you're back for dinner remember Otosan has something to say" She reminded Hinata

before leaving

"Arigato" And with that said Hinata left to go see Lady Hokage.

"SHIZUNE...I NEED MORE SAKE DAMIT"! The aggravated Hokage yelled hitting the desk.

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said opening the door only to see Hinata about to nock

"Ah there you are Hinata come on in" Tsunade said with a smile

"E-excuse me S-Shizune" Hinata said with a slight bow.

"No problem Hinata" Shizune said before running out the door.

"Hinata I know you're probably wondering why I ask you be here." She said smiling at the white

eyed girl.

"Umm Hokage-sama is Shino" The Hyuuga was about to ask,

"Yes Shino and the rest are back from their mission and it was a success" She told her with a

smile

"U-um and K-Kiba is kiba?" She managed to say

"He did well on the mission and will be here shortly" She said to the white eyed girl who just

looked at the Hokage waiting for her sake.

"Well as you might have heard...Uchiha Sasuke is back" She began..."And we need someone to

keep an eye on him…Your father recommended you Hinata" She said looking at the girl in front

of her only to see her expression change from confusion to shock. "Kiba is going to help you

with this task." She continued when Hinata interrupted her

"M-me why me" Hinata asked looking at the Hokage with a surprised face.

_Flashback_

_"Hiashi are you sure Hinata...What about Neji?" She asked the Hyuuga in front of her._

_"I don't have a dought she will do a good job and...I want her to prove me wrong...to prove that_

_she has become stronger...Neji also recommended her for the task." He said looking at the_

_Hokage with a serious face._

_She thought for a moment, gets up and says_

_"Then, it's settled Hinata...along with Kiba Inuzuka will watch and report the Uchiha's behavior_

_until we can be assure he could be trusted again. One last thing Hiashi...the Uchiha must..."_

_End of flashback_

"There must be a mistake I couldn't possibly...

The Hyuuga managed to say only to be cut off by Kiba opening the door

"Sorry I'm late but...Hey Hinata, does this mean we have a mission together?" He asked looking

at Hinata only to see her biting her lower lip.

"Not a mission but a task, a very important task" Tsunade told the two genin in front of her

"And what would that be?" Kiba asked curiously

"You must make sure Uchiha Sasuke is watched to assure he's trustworthy again and report

anything that might seen dangerous to our village" She said looking at them serious

"SHIZUNE WHERE IS MY DAM SAKE!" She yelled making the two chunin jump in fear.

"Here you go Lady Tsunade" Shizune appeared from the door running towards the Hokage

handing her a bottle of sake.

"You are dismissed" She told the genin.

"Hai" They said walking out.

"Well, this is a waste of time" Kiba said with his hands behind his back with a yawn.

"W-what I-if I f-fail...a s-simple task like this Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked looking with a sadden face

"Hinata don't worry you'll do a good job" Kiba said cheering up Hinata a little.

"Arigato, Kiba-Kun" She said with a little smile.

"Arf Arf" Akamaru barked

"Where Akamaru...I don't feel anything" Kiba said to the white puppy on his head

"What is it K-Kiba?" Hinata asked

"Akamaru said we are being watched...but I don't feel any chakra" Kiba said looking around their

surroundings.

"_Could it be him again_" Hinata asked herself.

"Whoever it was they're gone" Kiba said walking again

"Hinata looked back one more time...only to see the same Sharingan eyes looking at her.

"Hinata are you coming or what?" Kiba asked the white eyed girl looking at the Hokage faces.

"H-hai Kiba...dome" She said turning around.

"_So she's going to watch my every move?_" The raven haired boy said to himself with a smile,

watching the Hyuuga girl.

"So do you know when Sasuke got here?" Kiba asked Hinata

"N-no I just heard this morning m-myself" She said

"Well this should be easy" He said yawning

"H-how so kiba-Kun?" She asked

"Well" he began

"Oh no I'm going to be late for dinner Dome Kiba-Kun I have to go" Hinata said before running

off to the Hyuuga mansion.

"He's staying at your…

"Arf Arf" Akamaru barked interrupting Kiba

"I see she hasn't changed right Akamaru

"Arf" Akamaru barked once again

"Let's go home Akamaru" Kiba told his puppy before heading home.

"I'm I?" she began

"You just made it Hinata-sama Neji told her.

"Agrigato Niisan" She told Neji who was waiting for Hiashi.

"I wonder what could be so important." Hanabi asked.

Then just as Hinata was about to speak, Hiashi enters the room with Uchiha Sasuke


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hinata eyes widen in surprise, she turned around only to see Neji stare at Hiashi.

"I don't need to introduce him to anyone do I?" Hiashi asked looking at Hinata and Neji.

"Do I!?" He asked again with a higher voice.

"No O-Otosan" Hinata said looking down. Neji only nodded no.

"Very well, Hinata show Uchiha Sasuke where he will be staying" Hiashi said

"Staying" Neji questioned.

"Yes as on order of Hokage-same Uchiha Sasuke will be staying in the Hyuuga mansion. You might have

known Hinata, I recommended you for this task, Hokage-sama put you with Inuzuka Kiba, and Sasuke stays

here and you will keep an eye on him" He told Hinata only to see her biting her lower lip.

"H-hai O-Otosan" Hinata said getting up

_Flashback_

"_One last thing Hiashi...the Uchiha must stay at the Hyuuga mansion" Tsunade told Hiashi waiting for him_

_to argue no._

"_Very well, then he will say with us until the leaf village trusts him again, AND until Hinata proves me she_

_has became stronger" He ended_

"_Come on in Sasuke" Tsunade said_

_The door opened and there he was Uchiha Sasuke escorted by two AMBU_

"_Pack your bags Sasuke you're going to the Hyuuga mansion" Tsunade said eyeing the bored Sasuke._

"_Hn" Was all he said before being escorted out by the AMBU._

_End of flashback._

"Now go and take him to the 'quest room'…Or should I say 'his' room" Hiashi said glaring at Sasuke,

who just glared back.

"Hai, follow me S-Sasuke" She said walking past him.

Sasuke only followed.

"_She's still weak pitiful I should say but still…" _ Sasuke thought only to be interrupted when Hinata spoke.

"H-here is y-your room…S-Sasuke" She stuttered.

"Hn" He said walking into the dark room,

Hinata looked at him for a moment

"Why are you b-back" She questing the Uchiha, but soon covered her mouth.

"Dome, I didn't mean to ask" She apologized looking down

"Hn, You as everyone in this village know I am one of the last Uchiha from my clan along

with Itachi" He began telling her. "My goal was to kill him and avenge my clan, Joining Orochimaru for

true power I left

this village, I soon gained my power. I knew I was Orochimaru's vessel but that didn't stop me from

getting my power.

When I gained my power and killed Orochimaru, my next goal was to kill Itachi" He said to the Hyuuga

who only just stood there.

"Shikamaru's team soon found me next to Itachi's body and were about to fight me telling me that no

matter what they were going to bring me back. I was too weak to fight back, and when I woke up the

morning I found myself in the hospital" He finished.

She then heard herself say "W-welcome back" Before leaving.

The Uchiha froze when he heard those words…"_Welcome back_" He was expecting the pink haired chunin

to say those words, but she didn't., When she saw him, she smiled and look down.

I-I have to go" she said

"Then leave" He said

She looked at him one last time before she left.

"_Hn…she hasn't changed, she still stutters but she has progressed still there is something about her_"

He said to himself before going into the shower.

"He's different" She said before going back to the dining room.

Neji was waiting for her.

"Otosan wishes for us to be here at dinner" Hanabi said looking at Hinata.

"B-but we are" She said

"ALL of us that includes Uchiha Sasuke" Neji said

"So go get him before Otosan comes back" Hanabi said

"Hai" Hinata said running back to the Uchiha's room

"_I hope he's not asleep_" She said about to knock on the door slid open showing a shirtless Uchiha.

Her face turned bright red.

The Uchiha only stood there and smirked.

She turned around and shut her eyes close

The Uchiha only smirked

"Is something wrong Hinata?" He asked

"N-n-no d-dinner will-will b-be r-r-ready so-soon" She stuttered. Running back she tripped on her own

feet. She stood up and ran to her room

She ran inside her room breathing heavily trying to forget about what she just saw.

Trying to forget his wet muscular body his wet hair against his shoulders…

"_Stop what am I thinking_" She said to herself

She soon walked out her room only to see Sasuke outside.

"_Good he has a shirt on_" She said to herself

Hinata only looked at him her face beginning to turn red

"Aren't you supposed to look after me?" He questioned her.

"Just go I'll follow you" He said waiting for her to move.

Hinata took a while before she started to walk and have the Uchiha follow her.

It was quite Hinata only looked down trying to hold back her tears.

"_How can I prove to my dad that I have changed that I have become stronger...? I have changed…but I_

_can't complete this task'" _She said to herself trying to hold back her tears.

The Uchiha only watched as the Hyuuga look down until he saw a tear fall to the floor,

"_Why is she crying was it something I did…said_" He asked himself.

Everyone knew the Uchiha as a heartless person who cared about no one but himself.

"I barely know this girl and I want to help her…What is wrong with me?" The Uchiha only asked himself.

Still

looking at the girl then he finally asked "Are you…o-okay H-Hinata?" Sasuke stuttered in the last part.

Hinata still looking down stood there with her eyes fully opened.

"H-hai Sasuke…Dome" She said whipping the tears away

"Sorry for what" He asked

"For k-keeping y-you waiting so l-long" She said

"Hn" He said. Before walking again.

The Hyuuga only stood there at the boy who just looked at her back

"Well are you coming or not" He asked aggravated

"Hai" She said with a little smile

The rest of the walk was silence she was looking at him;

When He said

"If you have anything to ask or say I am right here Hinata" He said still his back towards her

"Dome" she said deactivating her Byakugan. "I just don't know you well" She said quietly.

"Hn, another day perhaps" He said

They entered to the dining room only to see Hiashi looking at Hinata.

"I thought I made myself clear about dinner time Hinata…as you're punishment" Hiashi managed to say

only to be interrupted by Sasuke

"It was not her fault Hiashi-sama it was mine" Sasuke said looking at Hiashi

"Well don't let it happen again understood, you're punishment will be given to you by Hinata…now sit

down for

dinner" He said aggravated

"Hai" He said sitting down.

Dinner was quiet Neji stared at the Uchiha in front of him; he still didn't trust the

guy enough for him to even eat with them.

"_At least he saved Hinata from a harsh punishment by Hiashi_" He thought

"Ojisan may I please be excused" Neji said getting up

"Hai Neji" Hiashi said

Neji got up and walked outside.

"You may also leave Hinata and Hanabi I need to speak with Uchiha" He said firmly

"Hai" The both girls got up and left the room.

She sat in the bench thinking about Sasuke,

"I hope he is not in trouble because of me" She said looking down in shame.

…10 minutes later…

"Hn" was all Sasuke said after talking with Hiashi.

"_It's her fault, I'm in this mess_" He thought

"Why did I have to blame me and not her? Am I going soft?" He asked himself once again going

towards his room.

the sun hit His eyes, getting up Sasuke went into the shower. I can't wait to leave this place" He though

after taking a shower we got dressed and went for a walk. "What punishment can the Hyuuga possibly

give me" He told himself.

Hinata soon got up decided to go to the training grounds were she knew Naruto would be.

She felt stronger she knew today would finally be the day she told her true feelings for the blonde

headed ninja she liked since the academy. She made it to the training ground and there he was, but he

was not alone he was with his former sensei and the pink haired kunoichi; they were going at it with

Kakashi trying to remove two bells from the side of his pants. She stood there behind a tree watching:

admiring Naruto's hard work. After ten long minutes Hinata was surprised when Sakura and Naruto had

a bell on their hands and Kakashi getting up from the ground

"Well you two have gotten better and have worked very hard, congratulations you two" Kakashi said

before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"WE DID IT BELIVE IT" Naruto yelled

Hinatas' heart sunk when Naruto gave Sakura a hug, her world stopped when in a quick second Sakura

had hugged him back and kissed him. Tears in her eyes she stood there she closed her eyes to see if it

was simply a dream a figure of her imagination. She opened them again and still saw them, she saw

them kissing with passion they were in love and she was heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK…

**Kiba'sGirl123** – _xREILAx_ - **lilm1991** – _AmberdDawn_ - **lina317**- _Hina-chancares8_ - **Saki-Hime**

Thank you lots…U GUYS ROCK :)

______________________________________________________________________________

Poor Hinata just stood there, tears falling from her soft yet hurt white eyes. It was too hard to see the

boy she had love so much kiss Sakura. She turned around and began to run, she ran until her legs soon

collapsed into the floor the tears kept on coming, looking to her and she was holding the Lavender

Bracelet he had given her. Slowly her hand opened…

"I think it come from over here Sakura"

"Well what are you waiting for go check it out"

Hinata got back to her feet and began to run far away from that voice.

"Hmm, what's this?" Naruto asked himself picking up the shiny object from the floor.

"Hinata" He said closing his hand holding the bracelet close to him.

"Look Sakura" Naruto said showing the bracelet to Sakura

"Yea, so what about it Naruto" Sakura said looking at he lavender bracelet.

"Hinata was here, I gave this to her last year why would she not have it with her?" He said looking

around to see if he saw her.

"_Hinata…I'm sorry_" Sakura whispered sadly

"_Why?"_ Hinata asked herself. Her legs became weak again falling to the floor once again, She looked up

only to be in front of the Uchiha clan town (would it be a town? well, you get the point) she sat on her

knees still looking down only to feel more tears forming in her eyes.

Hinata felt someone watching her, but she didn't care she didn't have anyone else to care for anymore.

"Hinata." A voiced said, Hinata refused to lift her head up and stared down at the ground. Her

tears come to her eyes again not wanting **him** to see her like this she said "Sa-Sasuke I'm…I'm fine" She

managed to say getting up to her feet but failed, Sasuke managed to grab her and sat on the

floor with her.

His arms tightened around her waist, refusing to let her go.

Sasuke soon brought his right hand up to cup her chin; with his thumb he whipped away the last few

tears in her eyes. "No you're not, what's wrong Hinata." He asked.

"…" She said nothing

"I didn't want to do this, but if you're not going to tell me" He said activating his Sharingan. "I'm going to

see for myself".

_He saw Naruto and Sakura kissing, Naruto cheering on Hinata in the chunin exams when she was fighting _

_her cousin Neji_. He saw Hinata helping him in the chuunin exams, How she didn't not want to be

separated from him, but he didn't notice not even a little. She

wanted to become stronger to be able to tell him and when she got the nerves of telling him she was

heartbroken. Naruto was too stupid to relies what Hinata felt for him. The wheels of Sharingan spun

wildly with anger, He was the one who made her cry, Naruto was going to pay big time. Calming himself

down, Sasuke gently picked up Hinata bride style and took her to his old house into his room. He placed

Hinata on his old bed. Seeing her sound asleep he leaped out the window to find the dobe.

He activated his Sharingan once again to find Naruto quicker he went to the training grounds but was not

there.

"Where could he be?" He asked frustrated.

"I need to find her; I need to talk to her!" A high pinched voiced said

Sasuke stopped and looked down from the roof top and saw Naruto along with Sakura outside of Ichiraku

Ramen.

"After what he has done he is still looking for her" He said his Sharingan still spinning with anger.

"TEME" Sasuke yelled form the roof top.

"What did you call me BAKA?" Naruto yelled looking up at Sasuke

"You, out of all the people I never thought you would hurt her" Sasuke yelled jumping off the roof

"What, what are you talking about? Hurt who?" Naruto asked confused

"Hinata" Sasuke said.

"Hurt her I would never..." Naruto said

"But you did not only and you" He said turning to face Sakura "You hurt Hinata too, Hn and she considers

you a friend, what kind of friend are you when you kiss the boy she loves"

Sakura only turned away; she knew she what she did was unforgivable she knew how much Hinata cared

for Naruto how she felt for him.

"Hey, leave her alone Sasuke, and what do you mean loves me?" Naruto said getting in front of Sakura

who began to cry.

"Naruto she loves you Hinata always did" Sakura sobbed

"She did?" He asked

"You are too stupid to relies it she has liked you since she was an academy student, during the chuunin

exams how she said she would let you copy, She was trying to seek your attention but you were always

behind HER" He said glaring at Sakura

"It's not true" Sakura whispered to her self

"Hn, save it Sakura" Sasuke said

"Leave her out of this Sasuke" Naruto growled at him

"Suite yourself but I give you some advise Naruto, make her cry again, or get near her and you will get

killed understand me" He said

"Who is going to stop me" He hissed back

"Me, I will do something you never did and will not do, I will protect her even if it costs me my life"

Sasuke hissed back before jumping on to the roof top and disappeared

"…"

"Sakura, did you know? Did you know she l-loved me?" He asked

"Hai" She said softly

With that said Naruto soon ran towards the Hyuuga mansion

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yea I know my grammar isn't good but I'll work on it…please and review…I promise the next chapter

ASAP…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**WOW I CAN NOT BELIVE HOW MANY GREAT PEOPLE SAID ABOUT MY LAST CHAPTER…**

**THANKS TO EVERY1, LOL AND TOO LONLEYSOUL101, I PROMISED AND HERE YOU GO THE**

**NEXT CHAPTER OH AND TO SAKI-HIME THANKS…IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING**

**DIFFERENT ANYTHING AT ALL YOU LET ME KNOW AND I PROMISE I USE SOME OF YOURE **

**ADVISE. AND FOR ALL THE CHAPETERS OF MY STORY SO FAR, NO, **_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_**. **

**IM SAD BUT IF I DID OWN IT SHIKAMARU WOULD BE MINE, SO HANDS OF… OH ONE LST **

**THING DON'T BE AFRAID OF TELLING ME WHAT TO DO DIFFERENT, AND YEA I KNOW MY **

**GRAMMAR ISNT THAT GREAT EITHER I WILL WORK ON IT, NOW, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Who is going to stop me?" _

"_Me, I will do something you never did and will not do, I will protect her even if it costs me my life" _

Those thoughts haunted his head

"How could I not see it, how could I have been so stupid, so naïve all that she has done for me and I

didn't relies it" He thought.

Naruto was still thinking when

Thump he fell to the floor, "Sorry I dint see you" He said getting up only to be met with two white eyes

"Hn, well maybe you should keep your eyes open, Naruto" Neji said

"Hey, oh Neji by any chance have you seen Hinata?" He asked not wanting to argue with the Hyuuga.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't see since this more. I was just going to ask you" He said calmly, although

Naruto knew that inside we was worried sick. Ever since the fact that he knew his father died to be free

he no longer hated the main branch family. And started to act like a cousin should.

"No I just wanted to see if she was fine and…"

"Why wouldn't she be" Neji said cutting Naruto off

"Ah, well I never said she wasn't, I…Hey how are things with Tenten" He changed the subject quickly he

knew that an already mad Sasuke was bad enough he didn't want a Hyuuga mad especially NEJI.

"Fine I guess, but you have not yet answered my question Naruto what is wrong with Hinata" A now

irritated Neji question the blonde ninja who only sweat dropped

"Neji-kun are you ready" Voice asked, Naruto and Neji turned around to see Tenten and Rock Lee.

"_Tenten you just saved my life_" Naruto though to himself

"Yes, Oh and Naruto a word of advise if I find out that there is something wrong with Hinata and you are

the cause of it, I will find you and end your life" He said walking away with Tenten and Rock Lee.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Oh great now I have to be in the look out for Neji, but has not

going to stop me from talking to her and find out one thing" He said to himself before making a run to

the Hyuuga mansion once again.

Sasuke had just made it to his house, when he found Hinata awake; she was sitting on the bed looking a

the floor. You can see the once happy, shy girl Sasuke and everyone else knew was gone.

"Hinata are you hungry" Sasuke asked

"…" She said nothing

Sasuke for once had sadness in his eyes; he no longer saw the spark in Hinatas eyes. But he was going

to change that.

"Hinata you must eat something" He said sitting next to her

"…" She still said nothing.

"Hinata please say something" He told her

"I loved him and with out him I'm nothing" She said softly

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock at her words.

"Don't waste your tears Hinata…Don't cry for him" He told her.

Her eyes were now filled with tears and were running down her skin, Sasuke whipped the tears from her

eyes and was surprised how smooth and soft it was.

"…" She said nothing keeping her eyes closed as he stroked her cheeks, and was surprised to his touch,

it was so gentle, and not a cold heartless touch from the man who had killed Orochimaru and his own

brother, Uchiha Sasuke had a soft loving touch.

"Hinata I promise you that from now on no one will hurt you" He told her

"I must go Sasuke Neji must be worried" She said slowly getting up Sasuke helped her and were on their

way to the Hyuuga mansion, together.

People were surprise to see Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga family together

Sasuke didn't mind the stairs from the people he just wanted his "Hime" back to how she was before.

Once in the Hyuuga mansion Sasuke took Hinata to her room, and sat her in the bed. Hinata only looked

at the floor said "Thank you"

"Him…Hinata you must eat something" He said choking at the word he almost said

"I'm not" she managed to say before being cut by Sasuke

"You will eat something" He said leaving the room and going to the kitchen. Once there he got some rice

balls and some tea. He went inside the room only to see Hinata with a kunai in her hand.

In a quick second the food was on the floor and Sasuke had Hinata around him taking the kunai from her

hand. His arms were around her frail form, refusing to let her go. He could feel her fragile frame

trembling from shock beneath his. He could feel her every curve pressed tightly against his own.

"Hinata are you that weak that you are trying to kill your self…are you that weak" He told her.

"I…I" She said before she began to cry. She barely reached the onyx-eyed China's shoulders she cried

into his chest. Sasuke held her for a few minutes before he noticed that she was shaking. "You're

trembling," He whispered, "I'm sorry Hinata, you're not weak. You are the bravest girl I know" He told

her. She looked up at him with those innocent light lavender eyes and said, "Thank you" She told him.

He sat her on the bed once again, took the kunai knife with him be fore he left to the kitchen once again

to get some food for his Hime.

…_**(HIME means Princess)…**__SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I GOOD OR WHAT? Lol…NEXT CHAPTER_

_MIGHT BE UP ON MONDAY OR SO I PROMISE_**.**

"_**That **__**Naruto**__** wasn't he just warned to not go near her? And what does he do go**_

_**  
to her. Too bad he won't find her home. And what does he wanna say to her**_

_**  
anyway?" SAKI-HIME**_

_YES HE WAS TOLD NOT TO GET NEAR HERE BUT YOU KNOW HOW HE IS._

_HE WANTS TO TELL HER…WELL I CANT SAY(EVIEL SMILE) BUT YOU WILL FOUND OUT IN THE_

_NEXT CHAPTER…_

_**NOT FIND HER AT HOME WELL I WOULDN'T SAY THAT…**_

_WELL I HAVE SAID A LIL TOO MUCH BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUIESTIONS COMMETS CONCERS_

_LET ME KNOW AND I WILL ANSWER THEM I PROMISE…_

_**SAKI-HIME**__ I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND EVERY ONE WHO HAS WROTE ME ANY_

_COMENT I LUVS U GUYS…THIS IS WHY IM MAKING THE CHAPETERS BETTE OR AT LEAST I _

_HOPE I AM.x)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke was mad, mad because Naruto, Hinata almost killed herself. He held the kunai, the kunai

that almost ended her life in his hand so tight he cracked it. Trying to calm himself down, he

went inside the kitchen, and grabbed some fresh grapes, strawberries, berries and a glass of

orange juice. Putting the bowl of fruit and the glass of orange juice in a tray, he headed back to

Hinatas room when he almost bumped into Neji, who was with Tenten, and Lee."Hyuuga" Sasuke

said

"Uchiha" Neji responded

"Don't for about Lee" Lee said interrupting the death glares.

Tenten sweat dropped, she could tell Neji did not trust nor like the Uchiha one bit. He never did

trust Uchiha especially when he has spent the last few days here with her.

"Um we just came here to watch a movie...Will you like to join us?" Tenten said breaking the

tension between the two.

"Hn, No thank you I have other things to do" Sasuke told her.

"Aww, but this is the time to bond Sasuke...please"

"Lee you're acting like a second Nockle headed Naruto" Neji said irritated.

"Aww, But Neji" Lee said with the big watery eyes

"Enough Lee" Tenten said pulling on his ear

"Ow, Tenten that hurts" He wined

"Its suppose too" She told him

Neji only smiled,_ "I knew I made the right choice_".

"I must go now" Sasuke said walking slowly balancing the tray in his hands.

"We will be in the living room just in case you change your mind" Tenten told him before

dragging Lee into the living room.

Neji soon followed.

Sasuke went in the room and saw Hinata looking at a picture.

"Hinata I brought some fresh fruit" He said putting the tray in the table. "Arigato" She said

putting the picture under her pillow, she stood up and began walking towards Sasuke. He looked

at her walking past the window, her face seemed to glow with the few light there was how her

eyes seem to have that spark he loved. But then faded and the same sad eyes showed again.

She stopped in front of him she looked up at him then down."Do you care for him that much" He

asked her before she buried her face in his deep muscular chest.

"Hinata," He said softly wrapping his arms around her and with his right hand he lifted her head

and looked at her with concerned eyes. She then looked down away from his. "Hinata, look at

me. Look at me!" Hinata then began to cry.

"Hinata don't cry he's not worth your tears" He said lifting her chin with his hand.

"..." She said nothing. She slowly pulled away from him.

"Hinata you need to eat something" He said walking towards the fruit.

"_Does he really care for me"_ She asked herself looking at Sasuke confused.

Sasuke grabbed the bowl of fruit and brought it towards her.

"Here Hinata please eat something" She grabbed a strawberry and took a little bite out of it.

Sasuke smiled she was finally eating something.

"Hinata!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled.

Hinata eyes widen in shock, dropping the

Strawberry to the floor knowing that voice came from,

"Naruto" Sasuke growled as his Sharingan activated and spun wildly. Hinata then saw Sasuke run

out the door. She soon ran out after him.

"TEME, what in the hell are you doing here didn't I warn you not to look for her, haven't you

done enough. Leave!" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"No, I won't leave until I talk to her and if that means fighting you I will" He said

"Then be it" Sasuke said taking out a kunai. He soon felt two arms around his waist. He looked

only to see Hinata shaking a bit

"Please don't fight" She said with tears in here eyes.

"Hinata, please I just need to talk to you" Naruto told her.

"So it was you, Naruto what did I tell you" A voice was heard from the back

"Neji listen I...it was a misunderstanding" Naruto began to say

"A misunderstanding is that what you call this"

Sasuke interrupted Naruto

"What you did was unforgivable" Sasuke told him.

"Naruto say what you want to say...then please leave" Hinata said looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry" He began "I'm sorry that because of me you're like this. I never knew what you felt

for me, and I apologize fore never noticing, but I don't want to lose your friendship I want to beg

of you to please forgive me for not understanding the feelings you had for me. I don't want you

to be sad because of my stupidities" He said taking out the lavender bracelet from his pocket.

"Yes. W-what I felt for you was more t-than you ever imagine. Although I knew and know that

you lo-love Sakura I still tried to get you're a-attention even thought it didn't work. I was h-

heartbroken, but that does not mean our friendship is lost. You still hold a place in my heart"

Sasuke eyes sadden when he heard that he knew she still loved him, more than he could ever

imagine. "But not like before" Sasuke's looked at Hinata she cared for him but not like before,

Could he change that. Could he fill that empty spot that special place in her heart. "I wish you

good luck with Sakura, Naruto" She said with a little smile.

"Please take this Hinata" He told her handing her the lavender bracelet.

"Arigato, Naruto" Hinata said slowly taking it. Naruto smiled "Arigato Hinata, One day you too will

make someone happy" He told her looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke only glared at him. "I'm sorry Neji, Sasuke"

He told them before leaving the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hinata are you going to be okay?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, sorry for the interruption" She said before slowly walking towards her room with Sasuke

next to her.

"Hina" Neji said before being cut off by Tenten

"Neji, she needs to rest" She said giving him a d_on't get in between it glare_.

Neji just nodded before going back to the living room.

Hinata entered her room. She took a breath of relief and looked at Sasuke.

Her heart, mind and stomach were acting strange her heart began to skip a beat...Her mind soon

became filled with thoughts of him and her stomach felt like it was filled it butterflies.

"Arigato Sasuke" She told him making an effort to smile. Sasuke walked towards her putting a

strawberry near her mouth "Eat" He told her

She soon felt a slight blush come back to her, something she's had not done since she was

heartbroken. She then took a bit out of the strawberry. He slowly bent down and whispered in

her ear with a slight smile."Finally" Being so close to her he looked at her lips a shade of pink

made them irresistible.

He slowly traced the contour of her lips, her lips were soft. His thumb going down to her chins

lifting it a little. His heart skipped a beat as he moved closer, his lips centimeters away from hers.

He wanted him to kiss her so bad. The smell of lavender made him close his eyes and breathe it

in. Her skin was soft. And her white eyes were now filled with hope, love the love she soon was

going to find.

The tension was building between them; he could feel that she was in shock her eyes seemed to

be filled with that spark that he loved. He was about to move away when she kissed him.

Without thinking about it her body had overcome her mind and her heart did what she wanted

too. The kiss started slow. Sasuke then took control and squeezed Hinata closer to him. She

gasped as the kiss intensified, and she took full control of the moment. His tongue splurged into

her mouth and found hers, and they wrestled for dominance. Hinata broke apart she breathed

heavily and looked up at Sasuke, and smile. Sasuke looked down at her and saw that her eyes

the eyes that once were filled with sadness were now filled by happiness; they had the spark he

loved. He smiled and hugged her. She smiled, before she fell asleep in his arms.

Sasuke picked her up and put her in bed.

"Goodnight, Hinata" He said before picking up the tray and left her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**WELL HOW WAS CHAPTER 6?**...**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY**

**SHORT I HAD WRITERS** **BLOCK...BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...OR SHIKAMARU :(**

**-------------------------------------ON WITH STORY.------------------------------------------**

It was late, And Sasuke thought about how he was going to make Hinatas life better. He

promised to protect her to not see her cry ever, and if she cried it would be of happiness. And he

was going to keep it no matter what. He got to the kitchen and set the tray down; He wasn't

tired so he went to the garden. Where he saw Neji.

"Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned the white eyed man who sat on a bench

in the thinking position

"What?" He replied looking up at Sasuke. Neji looked at Sasuke,

"Hn, has he really changed? is he not the boy he use to be? The emotionless and cold hearted

boy he once was. How has he changed? And for who?" Neji asked himself looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke soon laid on the cool damp grass looking up at the sky he said

"You have also changed Hyuuga" Sasuke told him.

Neji looked at him it was like he reed his mind.

"Hn, I'm not the only one Uchiha" He looked at him

"Me? How so Hyuuga?" Sasuke questioned

"Well, someone has changed you" He told him. Sasuke just laid there looking up at the sky. He

never though about it like that, He was spending the last week or so with Hinata that he had

grown to like her.

"Maybe so, Hyuuga maybe I have changed I just never realized it" Sasuke told him.

"Tenten changed you hasn't she?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"In a way she has, I've known her for the longest time she knows everything my straight my

weaknesses" He told him

"Weaknesses?" Sasuke questioned the Hyuuga.

"Yes, Tenten is my weakness. she makes me a different person" He told her.

"When I'm with her everything seems better" He said

"Hn" Sasuke told him

He had never thought that Neji could have a weakness specially a girl

Neji stood up and began to walk.

"We never had this conversation understand Uchiha" Neji told him

"Hn, find with me" He told him.

Once Neji had left Sasuke began to think. Was it because of Hinata he had change, became more

caring more devoted to life its self. He thought about the kiss they shared. How her lips her soft

and tender her smell was incredible

"What am I saying?" Why do I keep thinking about her? I just need to restore my clan? Falling in

love was not part of it...Is it right to pretending to like her to care about her just so my clan can

became stronger with both the Sharingan and Byakugan…Am I pretending?" He asked himself

closing his eyes. Thinking real hard is he was pretending or not has we really changed.

**WOW...DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH...****I TOLD YOU THIS WAS SHORT...****WELL THIS **

**IS WHEN I NEED YOU'RE HELP. **

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE SASUKE ONLY WANT HINATA TO RESTORE HIS **

**CLAN OR TO BE WITH HINATA? REALLY I NEED HELP. LET ME KNOW SO I **

**COULD PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP...THAT IS YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO READ **

**ANYMORE...CUS YOU KNOW I COULD STOP. STOP FOR GOOD...LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME…**

_**xREILAx**_**…**_**Hina-chancares8**_**…Everyone I love you guys.**

**(Well I have decided that your right **_**xREILAx**_** well that is his plans…don't worry he will not **

**break her heart they will be together…just read and find out. Some for you **_**Hina-**_

_**chancares8**_** after this chapter tell me what you think I will really appreciate it.) (****The ideas **

**that I got are not mine they were/are XREILA and HIna-chancares8****)**

Hinata woke up the next morning with a slight blush on her face. Could that have been a dream?

The most caring and sweetest dream ever

"W-what, w-what am I thinking? Me and Sasuke, together? He could never like someone like me"

She thought to herself getting out bed she went in the shower putting the water to a warm

temperature she led the water run down her face and body. She then touched her lips. The lips

she had used to kiss Sasuke.

She led the water run for a few more minutes before she got out of the shower she left

Goosebumps on her body the cool breeze hit her she wrapped herself in her towel, and sat on

her bed. She put her hand on he lips. She remembered how passionate it was. How he took

control of her body, his and her body became closer than ever.

She thought about the intensifying kiss they had share.

She took deeply breath before began to change into her clothes she put on her short black

caprice(aren't they caprice well you get me) she put a light lavender short fish net sleeve shirt

and her sweater she let her indigo hair lose so it could dry. And then she headed to the kitchen.

She past by Sasuke room only to find the door open and no one there.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself

She went into the kitchen to find His father there.

"Hinata it has been a week and I still don't know what punishment you have given Uchiha for

being late for dinner. The day he arrived **(yea I totally for got to add that but trust me the **

**punishment has a meaning) **"He told her.

Her eyes widen she though he had forgotten about that.

"Dome, O-Otosan I will g-give him a p-punishment t-today" She stuttered

"Good, now go find him so we could have breakfast" Hiashi told her.

"Hai Otosan" She said leaving the kitchen.

"What punishment could I possibly give him?" She asked herself heading for the garden when

she tripped and fell to the floor.

His eyes opened as soon as he felt someone on the floor near him. He got up to see Hinata on

the floor.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked lifting her up by her small waist.

"H-Hai Sasuke" she said blushing when she felt his strong arms pull her up.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"What so funny Sasuke" She asked looking at him

"You are really pretty when you blush" He said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed even more.

"Why did you sleep here?" She asked changing the conversation.

"I was thinking" He told her

"..." She didn't say anything then her eyes sadden

"Dome Sasuke, Otosan order me to give you the punishment for being late when you first arrived

here...it's all my fault and I'm sorry" She said tears forming in her eyes

"Hinata, its okay...you have to do what you have to do. But I'm glad that the punishment will come from you" He said lifting her head a little.

"Come on we don't want to make you're father wait." He told her

She only nodded before she started to walk in front of Sasuke.

When they went inside the kitchen Neji was not there.

"Neji will not be joining us, he is on a mission with Shikamaru and Chouji" He told them.

They sat down. Hinata looked at Hanabi who looked at Sasuke she blushed a little.

"Hinata have you thought about the punishment" He asked Hinata. She looked at Sasuke and

then down.

"I...have no" She began

"She has given me the punishment of…" Sasuke said with out knowing he had to think of

something quickly." The punishment of...a all day none stop hard working training with her

beginning today all night until tomorrow morning" He finished looking up at Hiashi with the

emotionless face he once had.

"Hmm, very well Hinata I suggest you finish breakfast fast because you will not eat until

tomorrow morning" He glared at Sasuke.

"Hai" She said and began to eat, he looked up at Hinata. Who just stared at him and with a slight

blush she began to eat.

After ten long quite minutes. Hinata got up and looked at Hiashi. "May we be excused Otosan we

must begin our training" She said

"Very well" He said not bothering to look at her

She looked at Sasuke and he soon got up.

And left with Hinata to the training grounds

"Hanabi you will check up on your sister around ten at night and at four in the morning

understood" Hiashi told the eleven year old (I'm guessing on her age...sorry if I I'm wrong) who

only nodded.

At the training grounds Hinata asked Sasuke

"Why? Why would you stand up for me again?"

"This punishment will also help you Hinata" He replied

"How?" She asked.

"We are going to train to make you stronger" He told her

"Arigato" She said turning towards Sasuke.

"I never though he could be this sweet, this caring from what I see I could tell he has changed"

She thought to herself.

"Sasuke it's still early, plus I need to see Lady Hokage" She told him.

"Fine, Go Hinata I will wait for you here" He told her sitting on the ground.

"Hai, I will be back soon.

She then took off to see Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He heard

He got up to see Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What is it you want Nara?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a mission with Hyuuga" He asked sitting back down

"We were we went to Suna to get a scroll from the Kazekage" He told him.

"A three man squad just for a scroll" He commented

"Well that is what I asked myself and tried to tell Lady Hokage…But we soon found out that the

Akatsuki is after it too" He told the Uchiha

"And what is so important about the scroll that they are after it too?" He asked Nara who looked

at him.

"I can't say that is classified information" He told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Tsunade is it true what we heard?" An AMBU asked the Hokage.

"What did you hear" She asked doing some paper work

"That the Akatsuki are after the scroll that Team Nara retrieved from Suna, and that there is a

slight change they might be after Hyuuga Hinata?" He told her.

"Correct, that is why we need to find out why they are after her. We cant waist time" She told

the AMBU

"Right" The AMBU told her before disappearing.

"Huh, Why would they be after her why not Sasuke? Or Naruto?" She asked herself drinking

some sake

_QUICK FLACHBACK_

"_What is so important about his scroll that we needed a three man squad Lady Hokage?" The _

_lazy Nara asked handing the Hokage the scroll they had retrieved from Suna._

"_This is a highly important scroll Shikamaru, so important that the Akatsuki are after it. As well as _

_for…_

_END OF QUICK FLASHBACK_

"Hinata. Why would they be after her?" Shikamaru asked himself looking up at the clouds

"Hn, Nara shouldn't you be writing a letter to Temari or something?" Sasuke asked

"Don't have to because she and Kankuro are here for a mission, what a drag" He said taking a

deep breath.

"We should go now Shikamaru, we were supposed to meet Asuma, Ino and them at Ichiraku ten

minutes ago" Chouji said while munching on some chips.

"What a drag" He said again before leaving the training grounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Tsunade Hyuuga Hinata is her to see you" Shizune told the Hokage so was looking out the

window

"Let her in" She ordered

"Hai" Shizune said opening the door and letting Hinata inside.

"What have you seen or heard so far Hinata? Has he been given you trouble?" She asked her

"N-no Lady Hokage he has not cause any trouble at all" She told her with a smile

"Really? Not at all?" Tsunade asked surprised

"Yes, he has very cooperative with me" Hinata told her

"Very good then Hinata, you may go now" Tsunade told her

"Hai" Hinata said

"We must informed Hiashi about the situation" Tsunade told Shizune

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking Hinata so long?" Sasuke asked

"Hm did I really come back just to restore my clan? And all that time have I been pretending that

I lov…like her? Stop what am I saying I'm an Uchiha a cold blooded, heartless emotionless man"

He lied to himself.

"But that kiss. The kiss he shared. Was it also fake?" He thought back to the moment their lips

touched. How he took control of her body and his tongue fought for domain.

"Ah, has she possibly changed me" He asked himself looking at the clouds.

"Sasuke are you okay?" A small voiced asked.

"Hn? Yea Hinata I'm okay" He told her getting up from the ground

"Are you ready to train" He asked

"Hai" She told him

"Let us begin" He told her.

With a spilt second Sasuke was running towards her Sharingan activated. He got a shuriken and

threw it. With a jump she quickly dodged it. She activated her Byakugan and ran towards him,

Trying to hit him with her gentle fist she aimed for the heart

Sasuke dodged it.

"You must to better than that Hinata" He told her.

She took a deep breath she never got close enough to him, how was she going to do better.

Sasuke took a breath and began to form his hand signals.

"Fire style: Phoenix fireball jutsu" Soon fire balls were every where they were to fast for Hinata to

dodge it. In a split second she was on the floor.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled running towards her.

He looked at her only to be a clone. (_I don't know if she could do it. Can she well any way if she _

_can't? In my story she can. Lol_)

"A clone" He said

Then Boom it exploded. It didn't give Sasuke much time to dodge it.

Sasuke jumped but it was too late he fell to the floor.

"Yes, I managed to get him on the floor. This is my chance" She thought from behind the bush

she was hiding. She ran towards him and then it happened.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock the move that she did was unexpected. She kissed him.

"Arigato Sasuke she said with a slight blush.

"Hn" He told her before he kissed her again…

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL SAY OR SASUKE WILL **

**SAY WHAT HIS NEW PLANS ARE…**

_**SASUKE: I WILL AND THEY WILL BE GOOD.**_

**READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**WELL THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER…HOPEFULLY I ANSWER THE QUESTION OF WHAT HE **

**PLANS WERE AND WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO NOW…**

The kiss was shy yet full of passion. He broke the kiss and looked at her confused.

"_Is it possible that I fell in love with her? No I cant, I can't fall in love. My goal is to restore my clan. But _

_the more time I spend with her, the more I fall for her, everything seems less important. Is this what _

_Hyuuga was talking about how a simple girl can make you feel better. Can become your weakness?" _He

thought to himself

"I-I'm I'm s-sorry, I did-didn't k-know w-what I was d-doing" Hinata told him before she began to run.

"Hinata wait!" Sasuke yelled before running after her.

She was running so fast tears begging to form

"Why do I feel like this for him? Why did I kiss him? He probably doesn't even like me" She told herself,

she kept running and running it seemed that, that was the only good thing she ever did. She never had

the nerves to tell Naruto she loved him and now she has nobody. She doesn't have the courage to stand

up to his father. That is why she was always called a weakling, she felt worthless. She had taken a simple

task like this and she had not yet been able to manage without falling in love or messing up. Kiba had

been on a mission so she had been on her own.

_QUICK FLASHBACK_

"_W-what, what d-do you mean I'm on m-my o-own, Kiba for how long are you going to be gone" She _

_asked nervously_

"_I don't know Hinata, Lady Hokage asked us to stay at Suna until we find some Akatsuki information. She _

_said it was a B rank but can easily became an A rank mission._

_Aww you can do it with out me you'll do a good job" He said smiling, before leaving with Kakashi and _

_Naruto._

_END OF QUICK FLASHBACK_

"Why did you have to leave Kiba? you could have helped me. You could have stopped me from…from

falling for him." She told herself crying still running until her legs couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her

knees. Breathing heavily she began to cry.

"Hinata" She heard Sasuke say

"Hinata its okay" He told her sitting next to her.

"No, its not I should know better than falling for you, this is just a simple task and I can't do in" She

began to say

"Did she say she fell for me? Does she love me?" He asked himself looking at her he smiled.

He now knew he had a purpose in life, he thought this whole time about restoring his clan. He was

wrong. Wrong about everything. His purpose in life IS and will be to make the girl he too fell for happy

and stronger to prove her dad wrong. That she is not weak, useless or worthless. He was going to prove

him wrong if it was the last thing he ever did. He now knew he was in love. Uchiha Sasuke now had a

weakness Hyuuga Hinata was and had been his weakness.

"Hinata I also have fallen for you" He told her

She looked at him surprised.

"What did he say?" She asked herself

"You off all girls have changed me you have not judge me for my past, you think you're weak but you're

not" He began

"And I thought I didn't have a weakness."

"Weakness?" She said softly

"Yes, Hinata you are my Weakness, you always were and always will be" He finished

Sasuke now knew what Hyuuga Neji was talking about.

"_When I'm with her everything seems better" Neji had told Sasuke_

He could not argue with that. Every minute of the day that they had spend tighter he had grown to like

her, now he the cold blooded, heasrtless and emotionless man had grown to love Hinata more than

anyone.

"Hinata I can't believe this but you have changed me. And I thank 'You' (Remember HE said the

punishment NOT her) for giving me this punishment. The punishment of being with you until tomorrow"

He said

Hinata looked at him confused, tears still in her eyes she smiled.

"Arigato" She told him

"Please don't crying" Sasuke told her getting up, he stretched out his hand.

She gladly took it.

"Hinata I never want to see you cry, and if you cry I want it to be of happiness" He told her embracing

her into a hug.

Hinata smiled closing her eyes and resting her head into his chest she embraced him.

She was once happy again; she had found someone that did not judge her for being weak. She had not

judge the man that was embracing her, she knew what she felt for him was more real that what she

thought she felt for Naruto. For Hinata this was the best punishment he had decided for her. She was

happy that he off all people had been here for her.

"Hmm, Otosan will not be happy about this how could Hinata have fallen for the Uchiha is she crazy?!"

Hanabi said to herself as she watched her sister and the man that was put under supervision from Hiashi

hugging in the middle of the training field.

_**SEE I TOLD YOU THE PUNISHMENT HAD A MEANING...IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND I WILL EXPLAIN**_

_**THE PUNISHMENT WAS THAT THEY WERE GOING TO TRAIN THEY DID FOR A WHILE. BUT IT ALSO **_

_**HELPED SASUKE RELIES THAT HE WAS NOT PRETENDING TO LOVE HER HE DID LOVE HER. **_

_**THAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN RESTORING HIS CLAN…SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I TOLD YOU HIS **_

_**PLAN OR WHATEVER SASUKE SAID WAS GOING TO BE GOOD.**_

_**OH WOW YEA A LITTLE TWIST TO THE END…FIND OUT WHAT HANABI WILL DO OR SAY TO HINATA **_

_**OR WILL SHE GO AND TELL HIASHI ABOUT THE SITUATION… (SPEACKING ABOUT A SITUATION INN **_

_**THE LAST CHAPTER TSUNADE TOLD SHIZUNE THAT THEY HAD TO INFORM HIASHI ABOUT THE **_

_**SITUATION WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE ABOUT? WHAT ABOUT THE AKATSUKI? WHY WOULD THEY **_

_**BE AFTER POOR HINATA? IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW TOY WILL HAVE TO READ MY NEXT CHAPTER **_

_**HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP BY THURSDAY.**_

_**OH AND THAT YOU TO THE NEW PEOPLE WHO ADDED MY **_

_**STORY TO THEIR FAVS YOU GUYS ROCK…R&R PLZ**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Sasuke thank you" Hinata said looking up at him.

Sasuke looked down and saw the blush in her cheeks

"Hn, this is not good if Hanabi tells Hiashi, Hinata will be in a lot of trouble" He thought to himself looking

down at her.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" She asked him let go of the embrace

"…" He said nothing. Sasuke kept thinking.

"What am I suppose to tell Hiashi? He will not under any circumstance allow me to be with Hinata"

"Sasuke" She said once again looking up at him, she was that his Sharingan was activated.

"Hn, its nothing Hinata lets train" He lied to her deactivating it

"Hai" She told him

…5 In The After Noon…

"Hanabi did you check on them?" A deep voice asked

"Hai, they…they were training but then…they

"They what?!" The voice asked looking at her

"They began to talk and when come here, Uchiha was embracing her" Hanabi told the man in front of her

"They what!?" The voice asked.

"Is it not obvious? They have fallen in love" She finished telling him

"You can leave" He told her

"Hai" She said before running out the door.

"Gomen, Hinata but he asked me too look after you and Uchiha. To find out what he has been hearing

was true. And it is. You have fallen for him as he has for you."

She said walking out the door.

"So its true, what I have been hearing is true, How can Hinata be so… Aww I must have a talk with her"

He said tightening his fist.

**The Training Field**

Sasuke only saw Hinata breathing heavily whipping the blood of the corner of her mouth.

She had been working hard; to prove to her father that she has became stronger. She is a chunin and

still her father sees her as an academy student. Sure she is now 16 and so is Sasuke. She was the last to

become Chunin and she was ashamed of it. Every one else had changed no one acted like a kid, well

Naruto was different but still he had become stronger. Stronger than the man who was training her, the

man she fell for Uchiha Sasuke.

She stood in the Hyuuga stance once again when she fell to the floor dew to the tiredness of her legs

and almost no chakra left in her body.

"Hinata" Sasuke said running towards her.

Hinata managed to have her eyes open long enough for her to say "Thank you" before she fell into a

deep sleep. Sasuke picked her up and headed home. Once there he put her in his old bed.

Outside his window he saw a messenger bird.

He got the message from the birds led and reed it. It reed…

_Uchiha report to the tower for your mission_

_Tsunade_

"Mission?" He thought looking back at Hinata.

"Hn, this could be my new start" He though before leaving his house

**In The Hokage Tower**

"Lady Hokage-sama, I must tell you something about Hinata" Hiashi told her

"Hai Hiashi what is it?" She asked

"The NIBI inside of her" He said. (The Nibi or (Cat) is the (2-Tail Demon) & the one who has it is Nii

Yugito. But in my story Hinata has it)

"What about the Nibi?" She asked. Then she looked surprised

"Hiashi, are you telling me that the Nibi is inside of Hinata" She asked him

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" He told her in a serious voice

"Hiashi now you must know something, if Akatsuki find out they will be after the demon inside of her"

She told him

"Hai I know that" He said

"One last thing Hiashi. Why would you put the Nibi inside of her?" She asked

"To make her stronger" He told her

"Is that all Hiashi too make her stronger?" She said in a high voice

"The Nibi is from the village hidden in the clouds, Hiashi" She told him sitting down

"So was her mother" He told her

Tsunade only sat in shock. She knew that Hinatas mother had died soon after Hanabi was born. Hiashi

had always in a way disowned Hinata when she failed a mission or did not work hard enough? She was

the last to become Chunin. She would always train until almost no chakra. She along with Sakura, Tenten

and Ino had become a medic-nin (Medical ninja) training under Tsunade and Shizune. Hinata felt like she

had no hope and soon began to stop training with Tsunade and Shizune. Hinata had become different

soon after Sasuke arrived. Tsunade began to think different about Sasuke, she in her own way knew that

Sasuke change Hinata little by little Tsunade began to think that Sasuke was just misunderstood. He was

an avenger who ended up killing his brother and one of the legendary sanins. Tsunade noticed the

change in Uchiha, the more time he spent with Hinata the more he showed emotions he had never

shown before. Hinata had changed him.

"Hiashi now we know why Akatsuki is after her. Shikamarus team retrieved a scroll from Suna day or two

ago" She said broking the silence.

"We were formed that the Akatsuki have their hands on six demons already. They are now trying to get

their hands on the Shukaku, the nine tail fox and the Nibi." She told him

Hiashi only looked at her. Then bowed in respect and left with out a word.

"Where is Hinata?" An angry voice asked the lazy Nara who sat under a tree glazing at the sky.

"I don't know" He told him with a yawn

"Well when you see her tell her I need to speak to her" He said aggravated

"What was that for?" He asked Temari

"I don't know" She told him lying on his chest

_**POOF**_

"Shikamaru the Hokage whishes to see you immediately" A voiced said

"What can that troublesome woman want?" He thought to himself

"Shika-kun go you lazy ass" Temari said standing up

"Arigato I will make sure he goes and sees Hokage-sama" She told him

"Hai" He said before he disappeared.

Aww, fine lets see what she want. Temari you can come if you want" He said getting up with a yawn.

"No, I'm going to see what Kankuro is up too" she told him

"Ill pick you up later, right?" Shikamaru asked

"Hai" She said with a slight blush. It was no secret that the lazy Nara Shikamaru was dating one of the

Sand siblings. After the chunin exams and how Temari had saved him from Tayuya one of the sound

ninja three years ago when trying to retrieve Sasuke but failed. Temari had chosen to help him. When

she was hurt he told her to leave, but she didn't she summoned Kamatari her weasel, for help. After they

had gone back to Konoha Tsunade was disappointed that the mission had failed. She told Shikamaru that

next time she didn't want failure. He had a sad look on his face. That might have been the only time

Temari had seen Shikamaru cry. One month later Shikamaru asked her to be with him and from that

point on they have been.

"Aww well then I'm leaving" Shikamaru said with a loud sigh.

Temari soon graved his arm and kissed him. He soon grabbed her waist and kissed back. She looked at

him and smiled,

"You'll be fine now go before you're late" she told him

And with a puff of smoke Shikamaru was gone.

"Enter" Tsunade said

"What is it now?" Shikamaru asked to the Hokage

"Shikamaru meet your team" She told him

Shikamaru at looked at Sasuke, who said nothing.

"Team?" He asked

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke along with you and Kankuro will go to the hidden cloud village and bring back a scroll.

"What is it so important about a stupid scroll anyways" Sasuke growled

"That scroll has classified information regarding one of the demons the Akatsuki are after. As for one of

our ninjas here that is highly in danger" She said looking at Sasuke

"And who might that be?" Shikamaru asked

"Hyuuga Hinata" She said

"What?!" Sasuke said surprised

"Is that why they are after her?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade.

"Hai when you are in the Cloud village you will look for the Kaminari Family and bring them here to

Konoha" She said

"Who are they" They both asked

The family who helped Akane seal the demon inside of Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

WOW, WELL YEA I FORGOT TO MENTION MY FIRST **OC**…**THE KAMINARI FAMILY**.

(**KAMINARI MEANS THUNDER**) **AND HINATAS MOTHER IS WELL I GAVE HER THE NAME OF AKANE**

**WHICH MEANS DEEP RED**. SHE WAS FROM THE CLOUD VILLAGE. _WELL CAN'T SAY THAT MUCH._

_BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THE NIBI AND AKANES PAST__**, **__AND MY OC'S KAMINARI FAMILY_

**SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO. BUT IN THIS STORY I OWN THE OC' KAMINARI AND THE **

**NAME AKANE… SO YEA I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM THEY WILL NOT APPEAR UNTIL WELL UNTIL **

**THEY ARE IN THE VILLAGE OF THE CLOUDS…LOL**

_So what do they plan to do? Get the demon out of Hinata? Who will they seal_

_  
it in?_

_  
Good chapter, please update soon_

_Thanks Saki-Hime well I will try to answer some of your questions…_

"What?" Help her seal what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Hm, Hinata is it possible you have"

"The Nibi" Tsunade said interrupting Shikamarus thoughts

"My thoughts were right" He told himself

"Hn, when do we leave?" Sasuke asked

"First thing tomorrow morning, you're dismissed," She said

"Hai" They said before leaving the tower.

"You really care for her right?" Shikamaru asked him

"Hn maybe so" He told him

"Well, pack your bags and meet me in front of the gates" Shikamaru told him.

And with that said Sasuke headed home to Hinata.

"What is she going to think if she finds out?" He thought

Sasuke was in front of his house it was late already and they weren't in the training ground where they

should be. If Hiashi knew Hinata will be in trouble. Sasuke went inside and didn't see Hinata in bed.

"Hinata?" She asked looking around for her. His heart began to race faster and faster. He could not

sense her chakra. Even with his Sharingan not that he needed it, Sasuke could easily feel chakra in the air.

"Boo" She said behind him

"Hinata" He said turning around looking at her.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked him seeing his Sharingan activated.

"How, how did you do that" He asked her

"Do what?" She asked him confused

"I couldn't feel her chakra. Is it possible that she has mastered it in so little time? But no it couldn't be.

Could it" He thought looking at her.

"Nothing" He told her.

"Sasuke we must go train" She told her with a smile.

"Hai lets go" He told her making their way out of the house

"Hinata!" A voice yelled

Hinata turned around only to see two Byakugan activated. Her heart felt like it stopped, she knew she

was in trouble and not even Sasuke could save her from this one. She didn't know what would happen.

What was she going to say? She swallowed and nervously she answered

"Hai, Niisan?" She said looking at Neji and at Tenten.

"We need to speak" He told her.

"Well, make it quick we need to train" Sasuke told him

"Can we please go inside, I really don't think we want this outside Neji" Tenten told him

"May we go inside?" Tenten asked Sasuke. Who only nodded. They headed inside Sasuke looked at

Hinata who was shaking a little.

"Hinata it will be okay…I promise" he told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and said nothing. They headed inside and went to the living room.

Once inside they sat down. Tenten whispered something in Neji ear. Hinata sat alone in a seat and

Sasuke stood next to her and in-between Neji and Hinata.

"Hinata, I over hear Ojisan order Hanabi to look after you on the training grounds" He began

Hinatas eyes widen she knew what she had done. She had kissed Sasuke. Could there been a slight

change she saw that? She was scared that Hanabi would say something what would she do now?

"After Hanabi had finished talking to her Otosan I asked her to also inform me what she sees or hears

She told me that…you and Sasuke…Hinata how could you have fallen for Uchiha Sasuke" He said taking a

deep breath.

Hinatas heart had stopped for a second she knew she had fallen for Sasuke, after all he had helped her

train. She cared for her and much as she did for him. She knew she was good as dead if Hiashi found

out. And to make it worse Neji knew and she knew well enough he did not like Sasuke a bit.

"What he is trying to say" Tenten said looking at Hinata she could tell she wanted to run far away. Inside

she was scared of what would happen if Hiashi ever found out and Neji was making it worse.

"He is trying to say that everyone falls in love" She said getting Hinatas attention

"Hinata, Neji is very protective as you can't tell and he knows what would happen if your Otosan finds

out that you have found your love" She said looking up at Sasuke.

"Hinata Otosan will not be happy about this you know that" Neji said softly

"H-hai I know Niisan" she said trying to hold back the tears

"But it is not my saying on what you chose to do and who you chose to fall in love for" He told her

"Hinata I am proud that you moved on, and became stronger. But Otosan will find out" He said

Hinata always had trust on Neji. After all they are cousins. Hinata tears began to fall she knew that what

he said was sad. Hiashi would never allow it to happen. He will not let her be with Sasuke and she will

never be happy.

"But not from me, you don't have to worry my lips are sealed Hinata" He finished telling her

Hinata looked up and saw Neji smiling

"Sasuke you know better, if you would like to be with Hinata then let Hiashi know before it is too late,

and if you make her cry I will make you pay the consequences" Neji told him

"Hn, you don't have to hurry about that Hyuuga" He said looking down at Hinata

"I'm like you, she is my weakness and she makes me a different person I care for her more than you can

think" He told him

"Arigato Niisan I really thank you" Hinata said getting up from her seat.

Neji and Tenten did too.

"Hinata I am so proud of you" Tenten said with a tear in her eye

"Now, you must train Hinata you must prove to your Otosan you have became stronger" Neji told her

before they left.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata I need to tell you something" Sasuke told her

"…"

"I am going on a mission with Shikamaru and Kankuro to the hidden cloud village in lighting country, and

I don't know for how long we are going to stay there" He told her

"Wh-what" She said

"Hinata we are leaving first thing tomorrow and before I do that I wan to talk to your father" He told her

wiping the dry tear away

"Talk to my Otosan?" She questioned

"Yes, I must report to him about he mission and give you time to rest" He told her.

"Hai" She softly told him.

Sasuke headed to the Hyuuga mansion with Hinata. Once there they saw Hiashi outside

"Done with the training so soon Hinata" He growled

"Gomen, Hiashi-sama but Lady Hokage put me on a mission with Shikamaru and Kankuro and I must get

Rest for it" He told him

"Yes, I received a message about your first mission and I was about to go and look for you, very well" He told him.

"Hinata you may kept training" He harshly told her

"I don't think it is proper for her to keep training Hiashi-sama, she as well as for me need rest, you do

not see it but she has worked harder and became stronger, I don't see why you of all people think she is

weak" Sasuke growled at Hiashi. He was sick and tired her own father picking on her. Sasuke only

watched as Hinata began to cry.

"I will not allow this Uchiha I am her father and I will"

"Father you call yourself a father? What kind of father shows no love to his daughter? Hiashi I had a

father once, until Itachi killed everyone, every person I loved. Now I tell you this I love your daughter

and I cannot just stand here and watch you disown your daughter" He said tightening his fists.

Hinata just froze no one has ever dared to talk back to Hiashi. She knew Sasuke had just made the

biggest mistake in his life.

Hiashi stood there in he has never met someone with the nerves to tell him something like this.

"Hinata should always have a saying on what you do or say, she is not invisible" Sasuke told him

"Very well, say something Hinata" He told her

Her eyes widen in shock she didn't want to say anything but then she felt something inside of her a voice

who told her to say it?

"I may not look like much but I have worked harder I have always tried to prove to myself and to you

that I have but whatever I do it never seems to please you" She began

"Now that I have found someone who has helped me became stronger" She began

"That is enough Hinata!" Hiashi growled

"That is what I say Otosan enough is enough. I now know why you have treated me with such hatred

with no love" She began

"Is it because I killed mother" She said falling to the floor and began to cry

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered. He knew not to get in between their talk. She was finally doing something

she never ever thought of doing. She was standing up for herself.

"No, Hinata your mother did not die given birth you, nor to Hanabi she died when she gave the two tailed

demon called the Nibi inside of you" He said with a sad whisper.

Hinatas eyes were in shock.

"What?" She asked

"Hinata your mother died putting that demon inside of you" He began

"She did it so you can become stronger. She did it from the love she felt for you, as the love I feel for

you.

"Hinata part of your mother lives inside of you" He said

"This is all I ever wanted from you" He told her

"What?" She asked getting up from the floor

"For you to be able to stand up to me, and indeed you have you have become stronger. And I'm no one to

tell you who to be with" He told her looking at Sasuke.

"You have my permission Sasuke" Was all he said before he left inside.

**WELL THIS IS ALL FOR RIGHT NOW…SORRY SAKI-HIME I WILL TRY TO ANSWER YOUR**

**QUESTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLZ R&R… THANKS**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**YAY, FINALLY THEY CAN BE TOGETHER…I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE HIASHI THE BAD GUY IN THE RELATION, NOW THE CAN**

**BE TOGETHER, ON SAY TONE FOR A LATER ION CHAPTER. TO SEE MY OC. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER…OH ONE LAST THING.**

**THANKS FOR NOT RUSHING ME SAKI-HIME YOU ROCK ALONG WITH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

"_You did it Hinata, Now you know how to stand up for your self_" A voice told her

"_Who are you?"_ She asked the voice coming from inside of her

"_The Nibi_" It told her

"…" She said nothing.

"Now don't tell be you didn't know I mean your Otosan just told you why I'm here, and it is true I'm inside

of you to make you…us stronger" It told her with a chuckle.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hai" She told him.

Sasuke was now happy. They could finally be together he got the change to embrace Hinata and smell

that lavender shampoo he loved. She embraced him back; she knew that they no longer had to hide that

they felt for each other. But she now wondered how and what other reason her mother put this thing

inside of her. Could it really be just to make her stronger? Or does it go further than that? So many

question, sooner or later she was going to find out. But for now she just embraced Sasuke the man that

helped her achieve her goal, to prove to her dad she had became stronger.

"Hinata you need to rest" Sasuke told her with a smile

"Sasuke please promise me that you will be safe on your mission" She told him looking up at him

"Hinata I will and don't fall for anyone while I'm gone okay" He told her with a smile

"Never" She said giving him a kiss. The kiss was soft and sad, sad that he was leaving. She knew that

now they could be together he would be gone for who knows how long. They headed inside and stood

outside of Hinatas room.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" She told him going inside.

"Good night Hime" He told her heading for his room.

**OUTSIDE OF SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE**

"Temari, I need to tell you something" He told her

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, I go on a mission tomorrow, with Uchiha and your brother" He began

"I know. He told me" She said with sad eyes.

"Oh, well I don't know how long we are going over there. But I know one thing. You miss Gaara and you

are very attached to them so I decided that it is best if Kankuro stay here and makes you company" He

told her looking at her. He knew well enough she was sad. And he dint want that.

"But" She told him. Shikamaru didn't feel like hearing anything it was bad enough that she was sad.

So he only though doing something that will keep her shut. He kissed her. Temari eyes opened in shock.

She soon embraced him and kissed him back. She thought of all the kisses they shared this was far the

most passionate and softest kiss they had. How he held her from her waist, not letting go. How kiss

tongue found his way in into hers and fought for domain. He then broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I don't want to see you sad, so Kankuro is staying" He told her

**IN HINATAS ROOM**

Once inside Hinata blushed, she headed for her bed, when she her that voice again.

"Hinata you must be careful someone with great power want US" The Nibi told her.

"Who might want us?" She asked it

"_I don't know but I know that who ever it is he is going to do anything to hurt you just like_…" He said cutting off.

"Like whom" She asked

"No one, Hinata we need to rest. If you want to say bye to Sasuke" It told her

Hinata had a feeling it knew something, something it didn't want her to know, but soon she stopped

thinking about it and only thought of Sasuke leaving tomorrow. With a sigh she laid in bed and fell asleep.

"_She is just like Akane" It said_

_*sigh* I must do as I was told. Akane I promised you that…and I attempt to keep it_"

It said remembering that day when she sacrificed her self to save her family. To save Hinata.

_FLASHBACK_

_Blood coming out of her arms and legs. She could barely hold herself up. Breathing heavily she thought_

_about the baby inside of her. The baby she only knew about. She had not yet told Hiashi, and she knew _

_he was going to be unsteady about it why wouldn't he, he had never had the role of being a father. She _

_couldn't give up. She had to make it home before something else happened. She knew they were after _

_her, what they wanted was inside of her, not the baby but the demon._

"_Akane you mustn't give up" It growled at her_

"_No, and I want you to promise me something" She told it_

"_Hai, what is it?" It asked_

"_When I give birth I know they will still be after me, making my family suffer. I don't want for them. I _

_want my family to know that I love them. I will seal you within Hinata; you have the role of protecting _

_her and anyone she cares for" She said reaching the safety of home._

"_As you wish" It said with a whisper._

"_Akane!" a voice yelled._

"_Hias..." She said before falling to the floor exhausted_

"_What happened?" Hiashi asked holding her in his arms._

"_Hiashi" She began_

"_What is it Akane?" He asked_

"_You're going to be a…a…a…dad" She said it with a last breath before she fell unconscious_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Akane, I wish you could see this. She has become stronger and it is not me. It is the love she now fells

for Sasuke and the love your Hiashi is now showing again. The love he hid from the world after you had

sacrificed yourself to save them."

The following morning.

"Hinata wake up" The Nibi told her

"I'm up" She told him getting up from bed.

"Sasuke leaves today" She thought with sad eyes.

She took a deep breath and went into the shower. She led the warm water run. Once it hit her face she

thought how it would be different without Sasuke. But she would have the time to talk to her Otosan.

About her mother. She had so many questions.

*sigh* "I don't want him gone" She said getting out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around and

dried her hair off. She soon got dresses. And headed to the front gate where she knew Sasuke would be.

**Well this was chapter 12…what else cloud a cloud bring besides rain? Oh no…well find out in the next chapter…plz r&r.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Well yea I mention about what else a cloud could bring besides rain right well I still have to**

**mention that which will be on the next chapter but for now chapter 13…enjoy…**

Hinata on her way to the gates saw Temari. She knew Temari was going to go and say bye to Shikamaru.

"Hinata-Chan, hey, are you on your way to the gates?" She asked her

"Hai" She softly said.

"But Naruto isn't going" She told her

"Hai, I know Temari-Chan Sasuke-Kun is" She told her with a smile

"Kun?" She thought for a moment

"Hinata are you…do you like him?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Hinata only blushed; Temari

knew that in fact she did.

They reached the gates and Sasuke was leaning against a tree. Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds.

The girls approached the gates and saw Tsunade along with Shizune

"Are you ready, hey where is Kankuro?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru.

"What a drag, I don't think we need three people for this, plus I don't what Temari to be alone." He said

with a yawn.

"AWW, SHIKAMARU ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT WE NEED A THREE MAN SQUAD FOR THIS, AND YOU

CAN'T BE PUTTING YOUR EMOTIONS BEFORE YOUR MISSION" She yelled

"Hn, honestly we don't need a three man squad Lady Tsunade" Sasuke told her

"AWW, FINE this is now a two man squad, you will need to go now if you want to be there in two days,

because it is located on a high mountain. The Raikage knows about your visit" She told them

"Now say what you have to say and go don't waste anymore time" She told them. Shikamaru then looked

at Temari. She was looking down, so he could not see the few tears she had

"Temari, please don't cry. Someone has to be the brave one around here." He told her lifting up her chin,

and whipped the tear away then gently kissed her forehead.

"I promise to be back soon" He told her

"I know, just come home safe" She told him

…

"…" Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hinata, I will come back" He told her

"Yes, I know" She softly told him

"Hinata I will come back and when I do" He began

"I want to be with…with you" He told her

"And I can't do that if I'm not here, right?" He asked her

"…Hai" She told him.

"Now, when I'm gone please be careful stay with Tenten or Temari" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go now Temari" He told her.

"Okay" She said

"I love you" He said

"Love you too" She told him

"Uchiha are you ready?" Shikamaru asked

"Hai" He responded.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" She told him

"Bye, but not for ever" He told her before he stared to walk towards Shikamaru

"Have a nice trip" Tsunade told them and with that said the two men left. They began the long journey to

lighting country. Jumping from branch to branch with speed.

They at least wanted to be half way there by sundown.

"Uchiha we need to take our head bands off" He told him

"Hn I don't have one remember" He answered annoyed

"Well, now you do" He told him taking a head band from his pocket.

Sasuke looked surprised, he thought it would be years before his village trusted him again, and giving

him a headband meant a lot.

"How?" He asked

"Hinata" He told him

"Hinata?" He said

"Yes, she talked to lady Tsunade along with me" He told him

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hinata we just can't do it, how do we know he has not threaten you" Tsunade told her_

"_I'm sure he is not what we use to be. He has changed I know it has been a month he got here (TIME _

_GOES FAST…LOL) but he has changed" She said not noticing she had not stuttered_

"_Hn, I think it's still too soon" She told her_

"_Well, if you don't trust her saying, maybe you can listen to me" A lazy voice said entering_

"_Shikamaru?" Hinata asked surprise_

"_What, go on say what you have to say" She told him_

"_To us Sasuke is a __rogue ninja _(Fugitive ninja)_ but I think he has changed, and if you want to hold off the _

_head band them it's fine too" He said looking at Hinata._

"_Fine, very well you can hand him the head band when you think he is ready" She him_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Arigato, Nara but I had left the village. I think it is not right if only the people close to me trust me. I

want to regain the trust of the whole village and if that means years then be it" He told him

Shikamaru was surprised. He would have thought Sasuke would accept it to be a ninja from the hidden

leaf village was important to anybody.

"…very well" He said putting the head band back in his pocket.

The rest of the trip was quite. Well none of them are really the talkative kind.

Shikamaru soon stopped.

"What is it Nara?" Sasuke asked him.

"We have company" He said looking back

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked him

"Kakashi sent me" He said

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"Pakkun, why would he send you?" Shikamaru asked him

"Beats me I just listen to him" He said

Shikamaru just sweat dropped.

"What a drag now I have to keep up with a yapping mutt" He told himself

"Hey, I can always go back" Pakkun growled

"Go I head I already told Lady Tsunade we don't need a three man squad for this" He told him

"Listen smarty pants first of all I'm a dog not a man" He told him jumping to the branch were he was.

"Shikamaru lets just go, we can give him a treat later" Sasuke said

"Grr" Pakkun growled

They began to move again. It was getting dark and they had traveled for hours nonstop.

"We are going to set up camp, so we can be there by tomorrow night" Shikamaru told them.

The men got to the ground and began to set camp.

"Sasuke you get something to eat Pakkun get wood and ill set the camp and get water" Shikamaru told

them.

Sasuke got headed to the forest. And Pakkun sat there.

"Umm, how can I get wood if I didn't here the word 'fetch', after all **I am I dog**" He told Shikamaru who

just looked at him with weird eyes.

"Um…fetch?" Shikamaru said uneasy

"Okay" Pakkun said running to the forest.

Shikamaru only sweat dropped

"What a drag, this is going to be a long trip" He told himself

…_Ten minutes later…_

After setting up camp Shikamaru laid against a tree looking up at the starry sky…

"_Temari, I miss you already_" He thought to himself

"Hn, you miss her do you?" A voice asked

"Hn, maybe" He said

Shikamaru only looked at Sasuke who had brought a boar and some fish.

"Where's the pup?" Sasuke asked

Grr, I'm not a pup I'm a…forget it," He said putting the wood near the center of the camp.

"_Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu_" Sasuke said and in a quick second four to five fire ball shot out lighting the

wood in the center.

After a while all three began to eat.

"We should get some rest" Shikamaru told them

Shikamaru went inside to his tent and Sasuke to a different one. Pakkun went inside with Sasuke and laid

in the corner of the sleeping bag. Sasuke looked up and sighed,

"Hinata, I miss you" He said before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

She sat on her bed, looking outside where she knew Sasuke was. She stilled remembering what he told

her. _"I want to be with…with you" _

"He wants to be with me?" Asked herself when she heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it.

Her eyes widen I surprise, before she could say something

"You're coming with me" He said grabbing her arm and taking her.

**OH NO WHO COULD TAKE POOR HINATA? WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? Plz R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Well here is the next chapter. Csimiamigirl73…that was funny…but I deiced to keep on **

**writing…lol I won't scare you any more…well at least not now.**

**But that will happen; dam said too much…lol on with the chapter...**

"Where are we going Kiba?" She asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"My house" He told her

"W-why" She asked with a sudden stutter.

"Lady Tsunade told me to take care of you while Sasuke is on his mission" He told her

"Why?" She asked

"You might…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_In danger, why would she be in danger? Kiba asked Tsunade_

"_She is now a great source of power and an easily target for the Akatsuki. We can not take chances" She _

_told him while pouring more sake on her glass._

"_What about Neji?" Kiba asked her._

"_He along with Shino, Lee and Tenten are on a mission" She told him._

"_Hana, knows that Hinata will stay until Sasuke or Neji return from their missions" She told him_

"_Hai" He said before leaving._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Be better off if you were with us and not alone" He told her.

"Sasuke asked me to stay with Temari, but she has Kankuro and well I have Kiba" She told herself with a

smile.

When they arrived home Kiba was greeted with dogs. A large black wolf-like dog, with his left ear missing

and on his right eye he had a black eye patch. And by three other gray dogs/wolf. they are not as

big as the black one, but still scary to some people that didn't well understand that Inuzuka family uses

dogs in battle and companions. Kiba has had Akamaru at a proper age were he understood team work.

Since then Akamaru and Kiba have been inseparable.

"Lady Hinata" The black wolf like-dog said.

"Kuromaru" Hinata said with a smile, as she petted him. She had always had a special bond after

Kuromaru saved her life when she was still in the academy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Come back we wouldn't hurt you…she's getting away go find her" A man scream to another._

_Her legs just kept on moving. She thought that a simple walk in the park was okay that is until two men _

_started to fallow her. They began to walk a bit faster when out of no where they began to run after her._

_She was scared and with tears in her eyes and her legs almost giving up on her. She thought she needed _

_to get out of there as soon as possible._

"_Come back you brat" The other man screamed._

_She ran and ran until_

_BUMP she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw a man with a smirk on his face_

"_I'll show you why you showed never run away from an adult" He told her grabbing her by the arm and _

_lifting her up._

"_No" Hinata screamed kicking the man in front of her._

_He lifted his hand; she waited for the impact when she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes only to see _

_a large wolf-like dog in front of her._

"_Are you okay?" He asked_

_She was so scared she wanted to get up and run._

"_I won't hurt you, but you need to get out of here" It told her_

_She looked at him froze she was scared that this was just an illusion. I mean she never knew dog or _

_what ever it was could be able to speak._

"_Go, achi ike yo" (get out of here) it yelled._

_The man was half drunk looking at the girl getting up about to make a run for it._

"_Het you brat get over here" He said_

_The wolf-like dog turned back and growled._

"_Mess with a little girl huh? Why don't you try me" He said before jumping at him. Hinata was too scared _

_to look and she ran. She soon stops to breathe when she saw one yellow eye near the tree._

"_I won't hurt you, what's your name?" He asked the timid girl who was sitting under a tree._

"_Hi-hin-Hinata" she stuttered she was afraid that the wolf-like dog might try to hurt her._

"_The name is Kuromaru and I want you to meet someone" He said before he howled towards the moon._

_Her heart began to beat faster and faster until she hear a voice ask_

"_What is it Kuromaru?"_

"_Kiba over here" He told him soon a boy with spiky hair and wolf like eyes came towards here._

_She noticed the red fang marks on the side of his cheeks._

"_Hi my name is Kiba" He told her with a smile. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

In the Inuzuka family Kuromaru is the only dog in the pack that

could talk.

"Kiba, your mother is inside and waiting for you" He told him

"Hai hai, what does she want" He told him aggravated.

"Kiba, I don't have my stuff with me" Hinata told him

"Oh don't worry me and Akamaru will go for it" He told her.

"Kiba" They heard someone say

Kiba turned only to see an aggravated face on his mothers face.

"Hai Okaasan?" (_Did I spell it right? if not tell me_) He asked the short brown haired lady approaching

them. She had the same red fang shape markings on the side of check. She had the brown almond wolf

shape eyes and red lips due to the red lip gloss she wore.

"Okaasan, you remember Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked his mother.

"Hinata?" She asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Konichiwa" (Did I spell it right? lol) She said in a low whisper.

"Hinata, how have you been?" She asked her

Good, arigato Tsume-sama" She told her.

"Well, come on in" She told them

Hinata had always loved coming to Kiba' house when she was in the academy student after that day

Kuromaru saved her. Since then Kiba is like a big brother to her. She entered the house and saw

Akamaru sleeping by the fire place. He had grown so big, Kiba now rides on his back unlike before were

you would see Akamaru on kiba' head inside his jacket.

"Long day for him" Kiba told her

She only smiled.

"Kiba, she needs her stuff" A voice told him

"Hn, I know Hana I was just leaving" He told her.

"Hn, dinner will be ready in ten, so hurry up" She told him

"Hai-hai" He told her

Akamaru come on" He said

And in instant the sleeping dog woke up and followed him.

"Be back in five" He said

"Arf" The white dog barked

"Kuromaru show her the quest room please" Hana told him

"Right" He said

They began to walk and Hinata was quite it was different with Sasuke gone.

"Here you go Hinata-sama" He told her as he sat down.

"Arigato Kuromaru" She said with a sweet smile.

"Please tell Tsume-sama that I am not hungry I just wish to rest" She told him

"Hai" He told her and ran towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke please come back soon" she said while looking up in at the sky

**Okay yea, I know this story well, this is where Hinata is staying for now. And yea I had to **

**make Kuromaru a special part of Hinata and it will be for a reason. But the next to chapter **

**will be about Sasuke and Shikamaru.**

_**Pakkun- You For Got Someone! (A Mad Face)**_

_**Me-Oh Yea And Pakkun Sorry.**_

_**Wines…**_

_**Pakkun- They Always Forget Me**_

_**Umm Well Please Review I'm Going To Try To Make It Up For Pakkun.**_

_**Me- Belly Rub?**_

_**Pakkun- NO**_

_**Me- A Bone?**_

_**Pakkun-NO**_

_**Me- Well What Do You Want?**_

_**Pakkun- To Be Noticed To Be Loved (Me Spacing Out) To Be Heard…**_

_**Me- Um Sorry Did You Say Something? I Didn't Hear That**_

_**(Sad face from Pakkun.)**___

_**Me-What It Something I Said?**_

_**Well yea hope you R&R**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**YEA LAST CHAPTER WAS HINATA AND WHERE SHE WAS STAYING BUT THIS CHAPTER IS **

**BACK TO WHERE SASUKE, SHIKAMARU AND PAKKUN ARE… SO THANKS FOR ALL WHO **

**REVIEWED.**

**THANKS **_**XREILAX**_**…YEA I LIKED THE FLASHBACKS TOO…AND I LOVE YOUR STORY I'M TELL **

**EVERYONE CHECK IT OUT IT'S CALLED **_**IRRESISTIBLE**_**…IT'S A GREAT STORY.**

**AND THANK YOU SAKI-HIME FOR TELLING ME WHAT I COULD CHANGE…IF I DO THE SAME **

**THING GETTING WORSE OR GETTING BETTER PLEASE TELL ME**

**OH THIS IS WHERE YOU GET TO MEET MY OCS…ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY**

The sun hit the corner of his eye, he felt someone looking at him. He opened his eyes only to see Pakkun

wag his tail

"Rise and shine butterfly time to keep moving" He told Shikamaru

"Would you get off of me"

With a lazy yawn he got up and saw Sasuke all packed up.

"We need to get going" He told him

"Right we should be there by tonight be for sundown or night fall"

"And breakfast?" Pakkun asked

"It will have to wait on that we can't waist any more time" Sasuke told him

With Shikamaru packed they began jumping from branch to branch, much easier than to walking

"So how much longer until we reach the cloud village?" Pakkun asked

"Hn, if we keep up this pace we will be there before sundown today" Shikamaru told him.

With that said Sasuke began to speed up, he didn't even want to be here we wanted to be home with

Hinata and he knew Shikamaru wanted to be with Temari.

The rest of the trip was quite even for Pakkun this was weird he didn't even know why Kakashi had sent

him on this mission. All he said was

_**QUICK FLASHBACK**_

"_Pakkun, sorry to disturb you but I need you to go on a mission" Kakashi told the pup in front of him_

"_Mission?"_

"_Yes, now go they already left to Kumo"_

_With a simple stretch Pakkun set off._

_**END OF QUICK FLASHBACK**_

The sun was soon going to set and Sasuke was impatient of how long it was going to take until they

reached the bottom of the mountain. He knew the hidden cloud village was well up in the clouds, and it

was going to take more than a couple of hours going up and he didn't want to be here for another day.

It was bad enough two days with out the sweet smell of lavender, to see the white eyes he loves. To feel

her soft smooth skin under his hand and to taste her lips.

"How much more Nara?" Sasuke asked aggravated

"We are here"

"Hn, impressive" Pakkun said looking at the land in front of him. Huge mountains covered the land

surrounded by fallen clouds and mist you could feel the warmth from the clouds as the sun shine through

them hitting the floor.

"We're here, finally" Sasuke said in a bored voice. As the stooped and began to walking

"Who goes there?" Someone asked

Sasuke looked in front only to see two cloud ninjas approaching them.

"Aww, what a drag" Shikamaru told them

"We are here from the Leaf village" He began

"What? He told me we need to take the headbands off? Why do Shikamaru and Pakkun still have

theirs on?" Sasuke thought to himself as he saw Shikamaru talking to the cloud ninjas.

"It's okay Omoi, Shii you may leave" Someone told them.

"But Miyuki-sama" One protested

"Please I'm in good hands" She said looking at Sasuke with a slight blush.

He only looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Hai" They said as the disappeared

"Glad you made it" She told Shikamaru's group.

They looked and saw the beautiful girl about their age or so approach them. She was petit as Hinata.

Sasuke had to admit she looked like any other girl but still beautiful in the a light blue kimiko she wore,

with a medium green sash around her petit waist, her light pale skin color almost like Hinatas, her light

brown hair was down to her shoulders in a lose pony tail tide with a green ribbon. And her eyes seem

to sparkle in the rays of the sun as they hit her, a light blue color with yellow around the pupil almost

making them green.

"My name is Kaminari Miyuki" (OC) She said as she bowed showing respect to the young travelers.

Shikamaru bowed. "Nara Shikamaru"

She then looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke" He told her.

"Pakkun" He told her as he waged his tail and sniffed her a little to try and know something about her.

She only looked at the brown that was sniffing her leg. She sweat dropped.

"Well, um I will take you to my Otosan, we was expecting you tomorrow morning but I'm sure he will be

happy to know you are here" She sweetly said to them walking toward the mountain

"Your Otosan?" Shikamaru questioned

"Hai the Raikage"

They walked up the mountain.

"So your father is the Raikage huh that was unsaid" Shikamaru told her

She only smiled. As the walked it was silent. Sasuke only admired the view of the clouds that covered

half of the village.

"Welcome to my home" She told them.

As they waked through the streets of the village they noticed it was much clearer than on the bottom. It

was so peaceful, although a lot of people were outside it was calm and quite.

"I can get use to this" Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked up. As he always did he loves to catch

the clouds go by and this was the perfect village to due so.

"Miyuki-sama lord Raidon (OC) wishes to see you" A ninja told her with a slight bow.

"Arigato, Omoi-san we were just on our way there"

Omoi one last thing, find if my Niisan' mission went well"

"Hai, Miyuki-sama" And with that the ninja was gone.

As they walk towards the tower they saw a huge tower surrounded by clouds.

Shikamaru smile when he saw a familiar hawk, Takamaru from Suna, he stretched out his arm and

waved his hand to get the bird attention the hawk flew towards them and landed on the floor. Once the

bird settled down he open the small pouch on its back and got the message

It said…

_Shikamaru,_

_I must be heading back to Suna, I'm sorry that I will not be able to make it for your return home to _

_Konoha. I love you and don't you forget it _

_Temari_

With a sigh, he wrote some think on the paper and put it in the pouch,

Takamaru flew up and headed back home to Suna.

"What was that for?" Pakkun asked Shikamaru who only looked up towards were the hawk was.

"Nothing" He told him looking up.

"Welcome to the cloud village, my name is Amaya-Yumi" (OC) She told them as they walked towards the

door. She wore a

white long sleeve kimiko with a deep blue sash around it. She had a darker shade of hazel color

hair almost making it brown, her eyes seems to be a blue but up close she had white around the pupil

making them a light grayish color.

She was as beautiful as Miyuki.

"Is that..?" Shikamaru started to ask Miyuki

"Hai that is my Okaasan" She said cutting him off.

"Okaasan is Otosan in his office?"

"Hai Miyuki" She told her looking at Shikamaru and them

"Oh, these are the Leaf ninjas"

"I am Nara Shikamaru" He told her with a bow

"Uchiha Sasuke" He told her slowly bowing showing his respect

"And this is Pakkun" Shikamaru told her

She only saw Pakkun about to sniff her when out of no where two largely dogs jumped making Pakkun

run back to Shikamaru and jump on top of his head.

"Gomen Pakkun these are my Nin dogs Kin and Tora" She told him going in front of the largely dogs.

Sasuke had to admit up close they were big, even bigger than Akamaru, and Akamaru has big enough for

Kiba to ride, but these dogs were maybe twice the size of Akamaru they could have been on steroids.

One had golden fur. On the upper left shoulder he had a black lighting mark. And his

front right leg and back left leg had bandages on it. The other one was black with rich golden markings

on its paws, chest, and snout and around the eyes. (Picture a Doberman)

orange on her legs and thighs its tail tip was yellow along with the eyes only his front right leg was

bandaged and it had a kanji and her upper left eye that said "Tiger".

"Dogs?" Pakkun questioned as he looked at them, they didn't look like digs they looked like horses. But

as small as he was everything to him seemed bigger than him

"Hai, this is Kin (OC)" She told him as she petted the golden dog. It was bigger than her; it had to bend

his head down just so she could pet his head.

"And this is Tora, (OC) she's going to be a mother soon" She said pointing to the black dog that was

sitting next to Kin.

"Tora belongs to me and Kin belongs to my brother, but we should be going inside now to see Otosan

follow me" She told them entering the doors. The dogs just sat there. As Shikamaru and them past the

dogs seem to look at them and began sniffing the air. They walked up the stairs inside were cloud ninjas

near the entrance and every where as they all saw Miyuki and Amaya-Yumi they bowed. Miyuki open the

door and they herd "Miyuki where in the hell have you been?" A voice yelled.

"Oh put a sock on it Takeshi" (OC)

"Takeshi calm down" Another voice said calmly

"Otosan I have good new, the ninjas from Konoha just arrived"

"AW, excellent and where are they?"

"You may come in" Miyuki told them

As they entered they saw tall muscular man next to a well fitted boy. He looked like we were older than

them. He looked very similar to the man who is Raikage. He was as tall as Sasuke and with Auburn hair,

his hair as spiked up, unlike Amaya-Yumi' blue grayish eyes he had Green eyes and like Miyuki he had

yellow around the pupil. He was next to a tall man with grayish hair and his eyes were a gray shade.

"Otosan this is Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and their dog Pakkun"

"Nice to meet you I assume your trip here was no trouble?" He told them

"Not at all" Shikamaru told him

"Well, I am Kaminari Raidon the Raikage of the this village" He told them

"And have you met my wife Amaya-Yumi?" He asked them as she approached her husband they could

see she was petite compare to him.

"Hai" they told him

"And this is my son Takeshi"

"Hn" He only grunted looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he just found his new enemy.

"Miyuki please show them the rooms where they will be staying, as I am sure they are tiered" He told her

"Hai Otosan" she bowed and walked out

"Yuki" She heard someone say

"What is it Takeshi?" she asked as she was pulled away from Sasuke and them

"What is the raven hair boys name again?" He asked as he slightly looked at Sasuke from the corner of

his eye

"Uchiha Sasuke, Why"

"_Uchiha where have I heard that name before?"_ He thought to himself

"Takeshi are you okay?"

"Hn, yea I'm okay" He told her as he went to the balcony and yelled

"KIN"

And in less than ten seconds the golden fur dog jumped through the balcony. It was large enough for the

Dog to come and go. Takeshi got on top of Kin and the dog jumped back out the balcony and

disappeared.

"Oh right your rooms" She told them with a smile as she turned and looked at them.

**WELL THIS WAS CHAPTER 15 HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLZ R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**Thanks saki-hime and xREILAx for the reviews…**

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter.**

**The Kaminari family**

**Kaminari means **_**Lighting**_

**Amaya-Yumi (Mother)**

_**Amaya means Night Rain**_

_**Yumi means Beauty**_

_**I thought it sounded cool putting it together Night Rain Beauty.**_

**Miyuki (Daughter) means **_**Snow**_

**Raidon (Father & Raikage) means **_**Firm, Hard**_

**Takeshi (Son) means **_**Warrior**_

**Kin (Male dog) mean **_**Golden**_

**Tora (Female dog) means **_**Tiger…**_

**Just to make it clear they are all OC.**

**Enough said on to the next chapter**

She took them to the east side of the towel and opens the door to Shikamaru's room

"This is the room you three will be staying" She told them

"All three?" Shikamaru asked

"There are two bedrooms don't worry" She said with a smile.

"And if anyone would like to see some more of my home don't hesitate to ask"

She told them.

"Now rest because I am sure you need it after your long trip here"

"Hai, arigato" Shikamaru told her

After she had left Sasuke looked at Shikamaru

"How long are we planning to stay here?"

"I don't know at least two days"

"Why so long?"

"Because we need to know more a bout the people that we are in charge of escorting back to Konoha"

"Hn"

"What a drag lets just get ready and go find something to eat"

As Sasuke looked out the balcony window he saw Takeshi outside training with Kin. He had notice how he kept on

looking at him when he met the Raikage.

"Hn, Takeshi he might be a good opponent to be in battle with I just had to find out his style of fighting"

He thought to himself.

As Shikamaru went into the shower in the bathroom inside his room, so Sasuke he took a bath in the shower in his

room (_Remember separate room two showers…LOL) _

Sasuke let the shower run down his masculine body closing his eyes when the water his eye he pictured Hinata and

with a small smile he said

"Soon Hinata, soon I will be able to hold you in my arms again"

As Shikamaru got dressed in his black pants with the fish nets on the bottom. With his long sleeve shirt and his

Chunin green vest as he tied his usual pineapple pony tail he sat on the couch waiting for the Uchiha to finish.

"AAAHHH, What a drag" He sigh

"Ready?" HE heard someone ask

"Hn?" HE looked up as Sasuke looked bored.

"Yea" Shikamaru said getting up from the couch

As the two boys and Pakkun left the room and headed out Sasuke come face to face with Takeshi

Sasuke only looked at him with his black onxy eyes and emotionless face.

"Hn, he thinks he's so tough" He told himself he looked at Kin, who only wined and tucked his tail.

"Kin?" He told the golden dog

"Even Kin is afraid of him, is he that strong?" He thought to himself as he saw them heading to town.

As he deactivated his Sharingan he hear Shikamaru tell him

"We are here to take them back, not battle with them"

"Hn, it is merely a thought"

Once they were in town they began to walk down food markets and stores.

They saw a ramen place and went inside.

"Naruto would have loved this" Shikamaru told himself

Sasuke only smile when he pictured the dork eating until the place ran out of food.

"Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun"

The boys looked only to see

"Miyuki-sama?" Shikamaru asked

"Gomen, for interrupting but Otosan told me to give this to you" She told him as she handed him a scroll. Shikamaru

took it and bowed

She looked at Sasuke and blushed she noticed she was clam and handsome. She saw his muscular chest from his

open V shirt. He looked so hot in the shirt matching it with black pants and his hair still wet making his chest shine

from the droplets that hit his skin.

Miyuki only blushed more when Sasuke looked at her. She quickly looked away, she bowed and disappeared.

"Great another fan" He thought as he saw Shikamaru smile

"What is it Nara?"

"We are leave in two days with the Kaminari family"

"All of them?"

"No, just Takeshi, Miyuki, Amaya-Yumi-sama and the dogs"

"Hn, two days huh?"

"Yea" He told the Uchiha who only looked up

"Back so soon?" The man asked looking at Sasuke

"What?" He asked

"What will you have today?" The man asked them

"Two special please" Shikamaru told him

As he settled the bowls on the counter, the old man looked at Sasuke with weird eyes.

"Is there something wrong _old man?"_ He asked aggravated

"No but were is your other friend?"

"_Other friend_?" He thought to himself

"Yes the blue shark man"

Sasukes eyes were in shock as he stood up from his chair

"Yes…was it not you?" He asked nervously as he felt him grabbing his collar and pulling him forward

"Were they wearing cloaks?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan

"I...I don't recall sir" He stuttered nervously as he saw red blood eyes looking at him

"Remember"

"Sasuke calm down" Shikamaru told him as he noticed people were looking at them

"Oh man, what is the Raikage going to think?"

"Sasuke put him down" Shikamaru told him as he grabbed Sasukes arm

Sasuke only looked at him with his Sharingan beginning to spin with anger

"Shikamaru only looked at the man who was now nervous and sacred out of his mind.

"Old man I asked you one last time were they wearing cloaks?" He said losing up his grip.

"I don't remember!" He yelled as he felt the grip looser and looser he stepped back

Sasukes body soon left under control.

Shikamaru use shadow possessed jutsu (Correct me if I'm wrong) on him and made Sasuke sit down

"Sasuke clam down" Shikamaru told him with a higher voice

"Hn, Let go Nara"

"I apologize for this old man he has not had his nap. But please answer the question did they or did they not have a

cloak?"

"Y-yes they had cloaks.

"Did thy look like this? Shikamaru asked him as he pulled out a piece of black cloth with a red cloud on it.

"Yes just like that" He told him as he looked at Sasuke and noticed his Sharingan still spinning with rage.

"That is all old man" Shikamaru told him as he put money on the counter

"Keep the change" and with that Shikamaru let go of the Sasukes shadow only to see Sasuke dash back to the tower.

"Oh man what a drag, Sasuke hold up"

"_No this cant be it can't be him I killed him" He told himself as he remember fighting him. How his lifeless body fell to _

_the floor. And after that he had fallen when he heard Shikamaru's voice call out his name._

He had to find out if it was truly Itachi who had been here with Kisame two days ago and fast. If he knew well

enough they headed of to the sound village. They then will be heading down to Konoha.

"Shikamaru we must go back to Konoha fast, they might be after

"Hinata, they must be after the Nibi" Shikamaru said cutting Sasuke off.

"Hai, we need to inform the Raikage we will leave today"

With that said they both headed of to the tower

"Hn, so the Hyuuga heiress has the Nibi inside of her. Perfect Uchiha-sama will love to hear this" Said the man inside

the Venus fly-trap who was slowly emerging from the floor. With a smirk on his face he looked at Sasuke and said

"Soon Uchiha-san soon we will meet again.

"Miyuki, is your Otosan in the tower?" Shikamaru yelled as he spotted her walking down the street

"Hai, is there something wrong?" She asked only to be left alone as she saw them jumping from roof to roof heading

to the tower. She only looked at Sasuke and asked her self.

"_You were nice before. Why are you like this now_?" She asked herself she remember when the onxy eyed man

smiled at her, and how Tora seem to get in front of her and away from him.

**YEA CLIFF HANGER WOW WELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE FOR RIGHT NOW…PLEASE R&R**

**AND YEA HMM THINK ABOUT THIS WHY IS SASUKE BEING LIKE THAT TO HER AND WHY TAKESHI **

**DOES NOT SEEM TO LIKE SASUKE. **

**WAIT WHY MIYUKI ASKED HERSELF THAT IF THAT IS THE FIRST TIME SASUKE EVER SAW HER.**

**THINK PEOPLE THINK I ALREADY SAID TOO MUCH…BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 17 I'LL DO THE TALKING AT THE END...ENJOY**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO READ IRRESISTIBLE...CHAPTER 6 IS NOW U AND WOW IT IS AMAZING…**

Shikamaru and Sasuke ran faster and faster towards the tower once there they saw Raidon outside with

his son. Maybe about to train when

"Lord Raikage we need to head back to Konoha" Shikamaru told him catching his breath

"Yes I have sent a message saying you leave in two days"

"You don't understand we have information about someone highly dangerous that was here in your

village two days ago and could be on there way back to Konoha"

"Who might that be?"

"We are not sure how he is still alive, but we know it is an Akatsuki member".

"Akatsuki were in my village? Pack your bags and head to the gates you leave today!" The Raikage told

them as he looked at his son.

"Hai" They said as they dashed back to their rooms

"Takeshi what's wrong"

"Nothing father" He said

"Takeshi, pack your bags as well you are heading to Konoha along with your mother and Miyuki"

"Hai" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pakkun fell on the bed as he heard it slam open

"Pakkun get ready we are leaving today"

"What why today? Nara I thought you said we left in two days" He told Shikamaru as he shook his fall

and stretched

"Yes, but that is before we knew Akatsuki are heading to Konoha to retrieve the Nibi from Hinata"

"What!"

"Get ready" Sasuke told him

"Hai, Hai" he said as he saw Sasuke pull out his bag from the cabinet

"You didn't even unpack"

"I know" Sasuke said

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked them

"Hai" They said as they made their way to the gates.

Once there they saw Miyuki and her Mother. And Tora who seemed to have two saddles on her.

"Aw, a short time notice on leaving today isn't that right Miyuki" Her mother told them with a smile

"Gomen Yumi-Sama, but our village and the people we care for are there and we must protect them"

Shikamaru told her as he slightly bowed

"Yes you must"

She looked back only to see Takeshi on top of Kin

"Takeshi is Otosan?" Miyuki asked

"He wishes us a good trip"

"Is he not coming?"

"No Miyuki, here you are coming with me" He told her as he signal Kin to lay down

As he did he looked at His mother and said

"Okaasan…He began to told her

"I will ride on Usagi" (OC) she told him as she did some hand signals and hit the ground. Shikamaru and

they covered their eyes because of the puff of smoke.

After the puff of smoke was gone they saw a white giant two tailed cat with a crescent on top of his left

eye.

"Usagi (OC), my love how are you?" She asked it

"Good milady" She replayed with a bow.

Pakkun only looked at it as he backed away from it jumping once again on top of Shikamaru's head he said

"Um, that is one kitty cat you don't want to mess with"

"It looks like the Nibi except white" Sasuke whispered to himself

"The Nibi…Akane they know about the Nibi?" Amaya-Yumi thought to herself as she was them look at

Miyuki.

"Shikamaru you and Uchiha will ride on Tora" Miyuki told them as she got on top on Kin

"Hai" They said as they began to walk toward her. Once there she laid dawn making it easier for them to

get on. Shikamaru was on the first saddle and Sasuke on the back saddle. Pakkun was still on

Shikamaru's head

"Well Tora, Kin up and to Konoha" Takeshi told them

With a loud bark the stood up on all fours and wagged their tails.

"Milady, are you also going? Usagi asked her as she bowed down.

"Hai Usagi we have important information to tell the Hokage" She told her as she got on top of her.

"Open the gates"

"Hai Amaya-Yumi-Sama" The ninja in the gates said. As the gates opened the animals stood up began to

walk out the gates.

"Inform my father that we will be back in three days" Takeshi told them

"Was that?"

"Hai, I believe that was an Uchiha" The other one told him

The trip began quite; the animals began a slow and steady.

Silence.

"Sasuke-san may I ask you something?" Miyuki asked him breaking every ones thoughts

The informality from Kun to San, it didn't bother the Uchiha, but still he barely knew the girl and…

"What is it?"

"from four days ago, that was not you correct?"

"Four days? How do you know?" He told her.

"_I never told her about that. And why had she said four days when the old man told me two"_

"I helped him"

Sasukes eyes widen in surprise.

"Miyuki, you helped him?" Her mother asked her.

"Hai, he was hurt" She told her mother

"Hurt?" Sasuke question her

"Hai, he was bloody and…she was cut off by Takeshi

"How many times did you help to him Miyuki?"

"About two days. Before a blue shark-like man came and took him" She told him as she looked at the

passing trees.

"The old man said it was two day ago" Shikamaru told her

"Well, I helped him two days. Before the blue shark-like man found him and he left with him. Then I saw

Them, two days later in the old mans ramen place. That was the last day I saw them" She told the lazy

Nara who was absorbing the information like a sponge.

**FLASHBACK**

The sun was hitting her face as she trained with her majestic dog Tora when it barked.

"What is it Tora?" She asked the dog, who was sniffing the air. She stood in defense mood as she heard

someone near the near by bushes. She took out a kunai from her pouch and threw it.

"Come out who ever you are" She said firmly

Tora began to growl

Her eyes were in shock when she saw a man near the tree supporting himself with his left hand and with

his right hand on his abdomen which seem to be bleeding.

"Hel-help" he manage to say out of breath as he began to move forward.

"Tora go!" She yelled the dog soon ran towards the man who managed to fall on her.

Miyuki ran towards Tora and saw the man who seemed to be the same age as his brother or so. (_Takeshi _

_is 19_) she saw the deep wound that he had.

"Tora go and get some bandages and medicine"

She only wined and looked at her. Miyuki grabbed the man and set him on the floor. She made a pillow

out of the blue sweater she wore.

"Go Tora make sure Kin or Takeshi DON'T see you"

"ARF" She barked before she took off to the tower.

She examines the man carefully. His hair was tied into a pony tail with side bangs on both sides reaching

up to his chin or so. He had a black short sleeve shirt with fish nets on the front showing his well

muscular body. He had no head band with him. She looked at his pale white face; he had dried blood

stains near his mouth. She soon swallowed and began to do some hand signs. Soon her some-what

shaking hands began to glow with white chakra. She put her hands on the wound. She took a deep

breathe and began to focus on it. She breathed heavily after she finished.

"I have almost no more chakra left" She told her self. She began to feel dizzy she began to fall back

when she left something soft.

"Tora" She whispered. Tora began to lick her face. Her breathing came back after a short while, and

began to take out the bandages out of the bag. She began to bandage his right arm which had what

seemed to be a kunai knife cut on it. She knew his abdomen need bandaging too but decided to that

when he was awake.

"Miyuki what are you doing?" she asked herself as she got a cloth and got it wet she slowly began to

wipe his face with it. She could feel the warmth from his face how soft it was. She saw the three ring

necklace around him. She looked at Tora who only sniffed him and put her ears down.

"Is he that great of a ninja?" She asked as she saw Toras ears stand up again. She slowly turned around

and saw his eyes open. She stepped back and saw how slowly he began to get up. He put his right had

on his now healed abdomen.

"Who are you?" He asked her a he sat there.

She felt nervous, "I'm Miyuki, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter" He told her as he began to stand up.

"I healed your wound" She told him with a bit of a smile.

He looked at his abdomen, where the swore was inserted and noticed the deep cut was not there

anymore.

"Arigato Miyuki"

"How did it happen?"

"A fight…a fight that should have finished my life"

She looked at him with confused eyes.

"This is Tora, my nin dog" She told him as she changed the subject.

"Hn"

"I still need to bandage your abdomen" She told him

"For what?"

"You have a few broken ribs and still a few scratches on you"

"_Why is she trying to help me? I deserve to die_"

He was so focused on his thinking he didn't notice she began to bandage him on top of his shirt.

"I need to take it off" He simply told her"

"r-r-right, so-sorry" She stuttered. He smirked at her as she stepped back he lifted up his shirt and when

it was off and threw it to the floor. She then got a good look at his body. He was well fit indeed. She was

nervous, she had to admit he was cute probably cute than any boy she has ever seem or will see.

"Well?" He said as he soon felt his body failing again.

"Tora!" She yelled.

Tora soon ran towards him just in time for him to grab in to her.

She soon began to wrap the bandages around him.

He could not help but notice the shine in her eyes. As she smiled

"There now you're done"

"Arigato once again"

"So what's your name"

"What does she just think in going to say my name, for what so she could just kill me or turn me in?"

"Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi"

**TADA SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. SORRY IT WAS LIKE WHAT TWO DAYS I WAS WELL I **

**WORK I HAVE SCHOOL BUT I MANAGE TO WRITE THE CHAPTERS. WELL YE I HAD TO BRING **

**ITACHI BACK. HOW WELL I WILL EXPLAIN IN ANOTHER CHAPTER AS YOU CAN TELL THIS IS **

**A FLASHBACK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE MIGHT BE A FLACK BACK WITHIN A **

**FLASHBACK. SO STAY TUNE…**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 18 HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ****THIS IS STILL THE FLASHBACK!!!**

"Uchiha-san, you need to rest your body took a lot of damage."

"Itachi, just call me Itachi" Hw told her in a monotone

"Itachi-san you must rest, I'll take to the village"

"No, I can't' be seen in the town in these conditions"

He knew people would recognize him and do the thing that Sasuke thought he did, and that would be

killing him.

"But you need a bed"

"I'm fine"

She only sighed.

"Gomen Itachi-san" She told him before she knocked him out

Soon Itachi fell on Tora.

"Tora take him to the house near the waterfall" She ordered her

She only whined

"I'll be there shortly I just need to get some supplies"

The dog then walked the opposite direction

"Don't let anyone see you" She told her before she disappeared.

**END OF FLASHBACK (FOR NOW)**

"Supplies?" Takeshi asked her

"Hai, food, clothes" She said soon covering her mouth.

"Clothes? You gave him my brand new clothes?!" Takeshi asked her

She sweat dropped.

"Um, well he had to wear something! I didn't want him to go commando on me"

"Hn, so you went back to see him after that?" Shikamaru asked her

"Hai, after I took the clothes and food I stayed there"

"Is that why you didn't come home that night?" Her mother asked her

"Hai" She whispered softly

**FLASHBACK**

She knew he would be mad, but she took them anyways.

"Takeshi forgive me, but you don't even wear these" She told herself as she grabbed a some pairs of

pants. A black one, a white one and a dark blue one. And some shirts, a black one with fish nets on the

front. A red one and a gray one.

"It's like the one he was wearing" She said smiling. She quickly put them in a bag, and headed of into the

kitchen.

"Miyuki"

"EEEPPP" She squealed as she heard her mother called her.

"Hai, Okaasan?"

"Where are you going?" She asked with curiosity

"Um, out to train with Tora"

"This late?"

"Hai, I need to if I am going to the hidden leaf village in a couple of days"

"…" She only smiled

"Okaasan is there any benttos so Tora and I could eat?

"Hai, go to the kitchen and tell one of the maid to pack them"

"Arigato Okaasan" She told her as she waited for her mother to leave, she grabbed the bag with clothes

and head towards the kitchen

"I need benttos to go please" She told one on the maids

"How many Miyuki-sama?"

"About seven or so"

"Hai" Said the maid with a bow as she open the fridge and began to take vegetables and meat

"I will have Tora come and pick them up okay" She told her

"Hai, Miyuki-sama"

As she headed out the kitchen she heard her brother ask

"Has anybody seen my brand new clothes?!"

She looked at the bag and then the maid. She smiled nervously

"You didn't see me okay?"

The maid only nodded as she was Miyuki jump out the kitchen window. She headed back to the house

were she would always go and play with Tora when she was a puppy. She loved staying there playing in

the lake near by. The water was always war due to the humidity of the fallen clouds. She soon saw the

house and opened the door. Only to see Tora lying on the floor near the bed where Itachi was. She set

the bag down and saw he still had no clothes on. She felt herself blush.

"Tora please go and get the benttos from the house" She whispered. Tora headed out the door in a flash.

She sat in the chair near the bed and closed her eyes to feel his charka, when she opened them she

noticed he was awake.

"You're up" She said with a sweet smile

"Where am I?

"My house"

"What! I thought I told you I didn't want to be seen in town like this"

"You're not in town you're in the north side of the village; so no one will see you"

He tried to get up as he felt pain in his back and stomach

"You must stay down, you're lucky your back was not broken"

He laid back in bed as he looked at her.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I could just let you die"

"…Hn…"

"Um I brought you some clothes, you seem to be my Niisan's size so here" She told him as she grabbed

the bag.

"Hn" He said as he looked at the bag.

"I need to change your bandages"

He slowly stood up from the bed and sat on the edge of it. She began to take the old bandages off and

saw his bruised and scratched body. It was still bleeding a bit. She began to wrap the bandages and

didn't relies how close her face was from his. She looked up and blushed when she noticed her face

inches away from his. She saw his eyes; his eyes rich onyx eyes that seem to be filled with sorrow,

regret, sadness and loneliness. She felt his chakra, he was strong maybe stronger than Takeshi. She

never felt anyone's Charka to tense and filled with anger. She felt the warmth of his breath which smelled

like peppermint. She felt her heart skip a beat. She stepped back as soon as he had blinked.

"Done, I'm…I'm g-going to c-check on T-Tora"

He only saw her as she ran towards the door and opened it; she looked back at him and then ran

outside.

"W-why am I like this? I just met the guy" She said as she took a deep breath.

"His eyes they're just like mine, filled with sadness with loneliness"

"ARF" She heard a familiar bark

"Tora, did you get them?"

"ARF" She barked again as she set the bag done from her mouth.

Miyuki grabbed the bag and took the benttos out of the other bag (You don't want dog drool)

She took a deep breath and stepped inside, trying no to blush again she went back inside and noticed he

had the black shirt with the fish nets on it.

"Just like the one you had huh? She asked

"Hai, arigato for what you have done"

"Well here um I brought you food" She said handing him a box.

He looked at her and felt a weird feeling.

As he began to eat, she smiled.

"So tell me a little about yourself Itachi-san"

"Like?" He asked as he looked at her

"About your family?

"Family. I have no family" He said in an ice cold voice

"Oh, I'm"… She began

"At least not here, and you?" He asked. He knew girls could talk and talk so he just

decided for her to do the talking.

"Well, I have my Otosan who is the Raikage, my Okaasan Amaya-Yumi and Takeshi my Niisan"

"Hn" He simply said

"How old are you?" She asked

"How old do I look"

"About the same age as Niisan, 18?"

"No, close enough im 19"

"How did you get hurt?"

"In a battle" He simply told her

Silence.

"How did you heal my wound" He asked her as he touched the bandages.

"I'm a medic-nin, and my mother told me I have a very strong and special chakra to heal people almost like a gift"

"Special?" He asked in curiosity

"Hai, White Chakra, I believe"

"White?" He though

"Maybe I should go and let you rest" She said as she stood up

"NO, please stay" Itachi told her as her grabbed her arm gently

Her eyes widen, she didn't want to cause him trouble and what were her parents going to think if she

didn't go home.

"Okay"

"Arigato"

"Now please try to get some rest"

"He only sat there and looked at the floor. As she began to leave.

"I wonder is Kisame is coming or not. He knows I'm not dead. Zetsu and them think I'm dead"

**Flashback within flashback (Itachi's POV)**

He was looking at the floor where Orochimarus dead body now was.

"I'm no ones vessel you snake" He told him as he looked around for me.

"Show yourself Itachi"

"I'm here little brother" I told him as I stepped out of the dark

He took out his sword as he aimed for my heart. I only took out a kunai and used it as defense.

I simply smirked at him

"He's out of breath" I said to myself as I relished my Genjutsu.

"Foolish little brother you are almost out of chakra and out of breath you cant possibly kill me like that"

"Shut up, I will avenge my clan"

Sasuke took the opportunity to seek me with his eyes

"You still can't obtain the Mangekyo unless you kill the precious thing you love"

"That is not important to me, what was important you killed"

I knew I had killed what was important for Sasuke and me. But I really had no choice.

"I had no choice"

"Itachi you always had a choice, but you choose the wrong one and for that you will pay"

"My choose was not that simple" I told him as I put a pill in my mouth and swallowed it. Just before I

felt pain of a sword piers right my abdomen.

"Sasuke managed to get me after all, he used a Genjutsu as well" I said as the pill didn't take affect.

"_Make your death seem real"_ I remember as HE told me.

"_Hai, but my life goal is to kill you for what you have done_" I simply said as I saw Sasuke in front of me.

I walked a few steps closing Sasuke against the wall.

I began to lift my hand, only to poke him in the forehead

"Until we see" Were my last word be fore I fell to the floor.

I then heard voices telling Sasuke that no matter what he was going with them.

"Sasuke you must go, until we meet again Otouto" I said as the pill started to take fully affect.

**END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke you must understand that what I did is now a merciless thing for me and I will avenge HIM,

because he was the one who killed our family not me" He told himself as he clenched his hands.

She was breathing heavily as she left his hand on hers.

"What am I thinking?"

Tora only tilted her head and wagged her tail.

"I need to relax, let's go to the waterfall Tora"

"ARF"

They headed towards the waterfall. It was late and the sun was going down

As Itachi laid there he thought about her, about Miyuki and her eyes how they sparkled and her smile

seem to brighten up his day.

"Hn, I need to get out of here" He told himself as he got up and walked outside. He didn't see her around

so it his was a perfect an opportunity to leave. As he began to walk he felt a strong chakra almost as

strong as Sasukes. He decided to find out whose it was. He noticed the sun was down already and was

replaced by a full moon which lighten the way to the near by waterfall. He stood under a tree as he hid

his chakra so who ever it was could not sense his presence. As he comes closer and closer to the water

fall he noticed someone in the middle of the lake. His eyes widen as he saw someone doing a dance like

training on it. At first he didn't know who it was but as soon as he saw a majestic dog lying near the end

he knew it was

"Miyuki" He said as he saw her hands move to the rhythm of the fall. How the water sparkled form the

rays of the moon. (Picture Hinata as Naruto saw her) the clouds cover her beautiful body, her hair seem

to dance as her body moved and as she turned around use her hands which had white chakra lifting

some water up she combined water and mist to make a heart shape cloud.

"She's…she's beautiful" He simply said

He slowly backed away knowing that he had to leave back to the house before he was seem.

When he got to the front door he felt a familiar presence

"You're late Kisame"

"And you're here; I thought you would have been back at the layer with them.

"Cant they think I'm dead"

"Everyone except HIM"

"Hn, well HE is the one that gave me the pills"

"Pills" He asked with curiosity

"The pills that stored my chakra and made it look like I died"

"Oh, well ready to go?" He asked

"No"

"No, not yet"

"What don't you mean not yet we have to go to Konoha remember?" He asked aggravated

"We will, in two days" He said

"Fine He said as he disappeared

Itachi headed back to the house and he went to lay down.

He kept thinking about her about her body and her eyes.

"What is wrong with me?"

He heard someone open the door. And felt her chakra again.

"Tora be quite he's sleeping"

She headed upstairs and went to her room. She sat on her bed as he began to dry of her hair, after that

she laid in bed and fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

She woke up when the rays hit her eyes. She got up and headed down stairs only to see Itachi gone. She

felt her heart stop for a second.

Then she heard someone in the Kitchen

"Tora is that…?" She said before she saw Itachi

"Itachi"

"Hai, good morning"

"Good morning" She told him with a smile, soon she left her heart beat again she didn't know why but

she felt safe with him around.

"I must leave tonight" He simply told her

"But…" She began to say she only looked and bit her lower lip; she knew she was no one to tell him to

stay here.

Then there was a nock at the door

"Who could that be?" She thought as she opened the door only to see a tall blue shark-like man down to

her. She froze, she was scared he had a grin like smile in his face you could see the sharp teeth he had.

His face was a like blue color with three gill-like marks on the side of his face; he was wearing a black

cloak with red clouds. And a huge sword on his back.

"Well, well well what do we have here? Itachi never told me he got a girl from here, aren't you

pretty" He said as he was about to touch her face

"Don't touch her" Kisame hear as he saw Itachi behind her.

"But Itachi if you had your turn I want…" He began to say only to be cut by Itachi

"Put a hand on her and I will kill you…Kisame" He told him as he activated his Sharingan

"Fine" Was all he said before he stepped back he knew well enough that an angry Itachi was bad. And he

didn't want that.

"Time to leave Kisame"

"Hai Itachi, well it was nice meeting you pretty lady" He grinded at her.

Miyuki only stood there as she was them run into the forest.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okaasan I apologize for not going home that night but he didn't want me to leave him alone"

"It's okay, and after that did you see them again?"

"Hai, the day after they left, I saw them in the ramen shop".

**FLASHBACK**

"Who was that Itachi?

"Who?"

"The pretty girl"

"Doesn't matter" He lied

"Hn, don't tell me you liked her"

Itachi only saw him with his Sharingan, Kisame swallowed and then didn't ask anymore questions

"What will it be?" The man asked

"Two specials old man" Kisame told him

Itachi looked around only to see Miyuki again. He stood up and walked towards her., Kisame only

Watched as he approach her.

"Itachi, Itachi you do like her" He smirked as he broke his chopsticks in half.

"Miyuki-Chan" He told her grabbing her attention Tora got in between them.

"Tora down" She told her, Tora sat down.

"I just want to thank you for what you have done and to give you this" He told her as he took off his

three ring necklace.

She looked at him

"Take it, as a thank you gift"

She took it and smiled

"Arigato Itachi-Kun" She said as she gave him a hug. She blushed when knew what she had done and

soon let go.

"Gomen Itachi-Kun"

"_From Itachi-san to Kun?" _He though he only smiled

"I also have something for you" She told him as she took of her necklace.

"Here" She simply said as she handed him necklace with a white crystal on it

He took it and bowed

"Until we see each other again" He told her.

"Good-bye" She said with a sad smile.

"Arigato and Good-bye" He told her as he left to the ramen shop.

She looked back again, and saw that they were gone. She didn't feel when a signal tear fell

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**OKAY SO YOU WILL NOT GET CONFUSE. THE FLASHBACKS WERE MIYUKIS THOUGHTS. SO **

**SASUKE AND NO ONE ELSE KNOW ABOUT THE NECKLACE AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT **

**HAPPENED, JUST THE FACT THAT SHE SAID SHE SAW THEM IN THE RAMEN SHOP. **

**OKAY IF YOU DON'T GET IT ASK **

**AND I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER. OH THIS IS WHERE THEY EXPLAIN SOME OF THE **

**TRAITS OF THE NIBI. ECT**

"Did they say anything else?" Shikamaru asked her

"No, because when I looked they were gone"

Sasuke seem to calm himself down

"Did he mention anything about anyone?" Sasuke asked her

"He simply said he had no family, at least not were he was, but he never told me he had a brother"

"I'm not his brother" He said angrily

Silence.

"MIYUKI HOW COULD YOU HAVE HELPED HIM, WHY DID YOU NOT TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL?"

Takeshi yelled at her

"Because, I...I wanted to help" She said in a low whisper

"DON'T YOU THINK MIYUKI IF YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO A HOSPITAL YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED?"

"NO, HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE SEEN" She said a bit louder

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT HE DID NOT WANT TO BE SEEN BECAUSE HE IS A CRIMINAL OR AN

**AKATSUKI**" He yelled not knowing what he had said to her.

Her eyes widen.

"Miyuki, I'm sorry" Takeshi told her

Miyuki touched the necklace as one singular tear fell.

Tora soon began to wine, as she knew her master began to cry.

"How much more until we are there?" Pakkun asked as he yawned

"At this speed we should be there by morning" Takeshi said.

"We need to rest" His mom told him

"But, we need to be there by tomorrow Okaasan"

"Well, we won't be unless the animals rest"

"Hai, Stop Kin, Tora" He told them

They stopped and they began to unpack. As the animals stretched and Sasuke made the fire, Shikamaru

and Takeshi went to find food. Miyuki sat on the floor.

"Tora why did you get in between Itachi-Kun and me?"

She only wined.

"Itachi why didn't you tell me you are an Akatsuki?" She asked herself as she held the necklace he had

given her.

"Miyuki-sama, are you okay?" She heard as an angle like voice asked her

"Hai, Usagi-sama I'm okay" She told the white cat who was looking at her.

"Miyuki-sama it is okay to be in love" She told her as she wagged her tails

"**Love** is just a word Usagi"

"It is, but it is not the word that matters it is how they show it that counts"

"I know nothing about love Usagi"

"That is what you want to think, but what does your heart tell you?"

"_It tells me that I want to see him again_" She thought as she held the necklace tighter

"Nothing" She lied

"Miyuki, Usagi and Tora come and eat" They heard. They headed towards theh camp sight and saw fish

cooking. Everyone was sitting around the fire.

No one said much. Sasuke sat under a tree. Shikamaru laid on the ground looking up at the sky. The

animals were asleep along with Takeshi. Amaya-Yumi looked at Miyuki who was resting near Tora.

She only smiled as she too fell asleep. The sun hit her eyes as she felt someone licking her

"Tora stop it" Miyuki said as she rubs her eyes only to see everyone awake.

"Time to move" Takeshi told her

She got up and got on top of Kin. As they headed to Konoha.

…**BACK AT KONOHA…**

"Just one more day she told herself as she looked out side the window as she remembered the talk she

had with her father after she had left the Inuzuka house.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Otosan, why did Okaasan put it inside of me, would it not be Hanabi since she was the last child she _

_had?"_

"_Because your mothers last wishes was for you to have a sister, someone you could teach. For you to _

_have a baby sister"_

"_How could she have waited five years? If she died after giving birth to me" She asked confused_

"_Hanabi is a miracle because she was a gift from your mother and from the Nibi"_

"_What?"_

"_She wanted to have another baby, so the Nibi granted her that wish before dying, and Hanabi was born _

_five years later"_

"_Who gave birth to her?"_

"_She was a miracle; no one gave birth to her"_

_Hinatas eyes were in shock. She know knew that her mother had died shortly after she was born and _

_five years later Hanabi was in Hiashis arms a gift from his loved one and the Nibi._

"_Your mother is well known in the cloud village because if lord Raidon, the father of the baby she also _

_saved._

"_Other baby?"_

"_Hai, Kaminari Miyuki"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She now knew her mother was a savior she not only saved her but she saved Miyuki, who ever she was

she hoped she thanked her mother.

As she got up and walked outside for fresh air she heard people yelling

"I heard they are on their way here" A boy said

"Yea and I heard they have a hot babe with them"

"AAAWWW, Uchiha Hottie is coming" Girls screamed

Hinatas heart beat faster as she hear the Uchiha name

"Could it be true?" She asked as ran towards the gate

She soon felt the ground as she looked up she saw

"Kiba-Kun I'm sorry"

"Naw, don't worry about it" He told her as he helped her up

"So Hinata were a re you going in such a rush?" She heard a deep voice ask

"Umm, to the gate to see if what I have heard was true and you Shino-Kun?"

"Same"

"So I guess we can go together" Kiba told them. As they walked towards the gate they met up with

Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten with Neji and Rock lee.

"Hey this is like a reunion" Naruto shouted

"Yea but we still se each other in the village you dork" Sakura told him.

As they walked there they saw their former senseis Kurenai with Asuma and Asuma Jr. Gai playing thump

wrestling (_you know 1 2 3 4 I declare a thump war_) with Kakashi who only read his book. As long with

Tsunade and Shizune holding onto Ton-Ton. Even Jounin and Genin were there.

"Wow seems like everyone is here" Ino said

"Not really, where are the sand sibilings?" Naruto asked her looking for them

"Temari and Kankuro had to leave for a mission" Hinata told them, "I was there when she sent

Shikamaru a message using Takamaru to send him a message saying that she will not be here for his

arrival"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Temari you're leaving?"_

"_Hai, Hinata Gaara sent Takamaru to tell us that we have a mission"_

"_What kind of mission?"_

"_Akatsuki have been spotted near the cloud village in lighting country and they are afraid they will be _

_seen near our village and Baki sensei wants us to check around"_

"_Akatsuki near the cloud village, I hope Sasuke don't over react to that" (too late…lol)_

"_I hope not because the description they told me is not good at all"_

"_Description?"_

"_Hai, Uchiha Itachi"_

"_What but Sasuke killed him? He can't be alive" Hinata said knowing if Sasuke knew he would be after _

_him once again._

"_We thought that too, but that's why we have to make sure"_

"_Aww, back to work already?" Kankuro said as he stretched_

"_Kankuro you can stay" Temari told him_

"_And let you have all the fun I don't think so sis"_

"_Takamaru take this message to Shikamaru" She told her_

_It only flapped its wings and set off._

"_Now I just have to wait" She said as she looked up at the sky._

_After about six or seven minutes Kankuro saw Takamaru_

"_Hey Takamaru is back" He said pointing to the Hawk circling in the sky_

_Takamaru soon landed on the floor and Temari soon got the note out of the pouch he had on his back. It _

_reed_

_What a drag, Well please have a safe trip back, love you too_

_Shikamaru_

_She only smiled "Well time to head back Kankuro"_

"_Hai Hai"_

_Temari got her fan out and opened it making a lot of wind, Hinata cover her eyes_

"_Bye Hinata"_

"_Bye Temari, Kankuro" She said as she saw them ride the giant fan to Suna with Takamaru by their side_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh well, umm who will greet Shikamaru?" Naruto asked confuse

"Us you knuckle head" Ino told him.

Hinata only looked at the gates her heart began to beat faster and faster, when she saw everyone crowd

she knew they were closer. Her and the others walked towards the gate where the saw them just outside the gates.

"EVERYONE STEP BACK" She heard Tsunade yelling the people. Hinata smiled when she saw the familiar face

"Sasuke-Kun" She smiled as she saw him getting of a giant black dog along with Shikamaru and Pakkun.

And then saw two other people get of an equally large golden dog. And next to him was a big white two

tailed cat with a beautiful woman on top of her.

"Pakkun" He heard same one say his name only to see Kakashi reading his book and Gai holding back his tears

"I won Kakashi, which puts me one point more two finally beating you" He said with the watery eyes

"YAY, GAI SENSEI WOOHOO" Lee cheered him

"Hn, did you say something Gai?"

He only sweat dropped and put his head down

"Kakashi, I saw no point in this mission" He told him walking towards him

"Hn, oh no I just wanted someone to walk you" He told him calmly

Pakkun just looked at him and then disappeared.

She saw Sasuke looked around, and when he stopped her. He said nothing he began to approach her

Her heart skipped a beat and she left herself blush every step he took felt forever until he was in front of

her.

"Hinata" Was all he said before he embraced her.

Her eyes closed as she his warmth the warmth of his body

She embraced him

"Sasuke-Kun" She said with tear in here eyes

Sasuke looked at her and whipped the tears away, as he bent down and kissed her

She once felt his warm kisses, but this kissed beats the last kiss they had, well it had been three days

and two nights without him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke the kiss she saw his

onyx black eyes she loved.

"Sasuke please don't ever leave me again" She told him with a smile

"Never"

"SHIKAMARU YORE BACK"

"Yes Ino I'm back" He said looking around and then up in the sky

"Temari the one I wanted to see isn't here" He thought with a sigh

"You're back you lazy ass" He hears a familiar voice

As he looked around he saw

"Temari? You're here I thought you said"… He began to say when he felt a pair of lips on his.

"I missed you too" She told him breaking the kiss

Shikamaru hugged her and smile as he kissed her

"That is so sweet" Ino thought as she hung from Choujis arm.

"Aw Yumi-sama how was the trip?" Tsunade asked her

"Fine" She told her

"Tsunade-sama this is my son Takeshi and my daughter Miyuki"

"A pleasure" She said

"Pleasure to meet the Hokage" They told her

Miyuki only looked at Sasuke who was hugging a petit girl with indigo hair and creamy white eyes

"Is that Hinata?" She asked herself.

**WELL THIS IS IT UNTIL MONDAY… AND HELL YEA MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW **

** IF YOU **

**WOULD BE NICE TO MAYBE REVIEW THAT COULD BE MY PRESENT…LOL**


	20. Chapter 20

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 20; GOSH I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR GETTING THIS **

**FAR…THANK YOU XREILAX, AND **

**SAKI-HIME FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT MEANT A LOT TO ME…ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 20 ENJOY.**

CHAPTER 20

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Hinata"

Hinata knew about Itachi and how he had been spotted near the cloud village she just hoped that the

news didn't reach Sasuke. She knew Sasuke would want to go after him and she would loose him.

"Hinata, did you have a chance to talk to your Otosan?"

"Hai, I did. And you need to rest" She told her as she grab his hand only to be stopped by

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga, what is it?"

He thought back to what Hinata told him

**FLASHBACK**

"_Niisan, it will mean a lot to me if you are in peace with Sasuke-Kun"_

"_Hinata–Sama why of all people did it have to be him?"_

"_Niisan, why did you pick Ten-Ten?"_

"…"

"_See there is no difference there. You love Ten-Ten and I love Sasuke. And I wish you to understand that _

_this is important to me"_

"_Hinata I still think of him a simple person"_

_Hinata only looked down, she knew trying to talk to him would be like trying to touch a star._

"_But I will try"_

_Hinatas eyes were watery with happiness_

"_That is all I ask" She told him as she hugged him_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Uchiha, I know no simple way to say this"

Sasuke only looked at him

"But if Hinata says she cares for you this much, then I will try to get along with you, but I make no

promises"

"I assure you I care for here too" He told him as looked at Hinata

"Uchiha, Nara Come over here" Tsunade told them

Shikamaru pulled his head up from Temari' lap

"What does she want now?" He told himself

Sasuke only looked at Tsunade and saw Miyuki and them, he had forgotten about them for a minute or

two.

As they went to Tsunade Shikamaru took Temari. Sasuke took Hinata, and Hinata took Neji as he took

Ten-Ten, Lee soon followed along with everybody else.

"Miyuki-Sama I would like you to meet Hyuuga Hinata"

"I am Kaminari Miyuki" She told her as she bowed

Hinata looked surprise.

"_This is the other baby my mother had saved. Kaminari Miyuki"_ She thought as she bowed

"Amaya-Yumi-Sama" Shikamaru told her

"This is Sabaku No Temari" Te told her as she looked at Temari

"Nice to meet you" She told her with a smile

Temari smiled

"I see you are from the Sand village"

"Hai"

"And the Kazekage?"

"He is doing well"

"By now her younger brother is Kazekage" Tsunade told her

"Brother?" Takeshi asked

"Hai, her brother Sabaku No Gaara is the Kazekage from Suna" Shikamaru told him

"Wow, how old is he?"

"16 and Kankuro is 18 he is the middle child" She told him

"Well Yumi-Sama I must leave they will show you around the village as for where you will stay"…

"They will stay with us" They heard someone say

Tsunade looked at

"Hiashi are you sure?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" He told her

"Very well" Tsunade said as she left

"Hiashi-Sama it has been along time hasn't it" Yumi told him with a bow

"Indeed it has Yumi" He told her with a bow

"Takeshi, Miyuki I will be with Hiashi, you can go and see around"

"Hai"

"We will show them around" Shikamaru told Yumi

"Arigato Shikamaru" She said as she left with Hiashi. Usagi soon followed

"Wow, check out those dogs over there Kiba they are huge!" Naruto yelled as he was the two largely

dogs next to Miyuki and Takeshi. Takeshi looked at the boy with the boy with the orange suit and the

one with red fang marks on his cheeks.

"What do you feed them steroids?!" Naruto asked him

"No" Takeshi thought aggravated.

"Tora is the black one and Kin is the golden one, she is pregnant she's going to be a mother soon"

"She's going to have puppies?" Ino asked as she admired the black dog

"Hai, I just don't know when"

"Well, this is a drag, these were our teams and sensei's" He told them looking around in the

people around them

"This was my team, before I became chunin, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino" He told the

"We were the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" Ino told said

"The what?" Takeshi and Miyuki asked curiously

"The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the first generation are our fathers" Shikamaru told him

Takeshi looked at the long haired blond in a purple sleeveless button-up shirt and a short mini-skirt. She

had fish nets in her elbows and in both of her knees; next to her was a very large tall brown hair man

with what looked like to be samurai-esque armor.

"Our Sensei was Sarutobi Asuma. He is now married with Yuuhi Kurenai and have a son Asuma Jr" Chouji

told them as they looked at a man with brown hair and smoking a cigarette with a red eyed black hair

women holding a baby in her hands.

"Hn well this was my team" Sasuke told them

"Was?" Miyuki thought

"No we ARE his team" Said a blond hair boy

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura"

Miyuki smiled at the blond haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks, and saw the short pink haired

Kunoichi she had on a short skirt with a red short sleeve shirt and gloves on her hands.

Sasuke only smiled "Teme"

"What was that?!" Naruto asked

"Naruto shut up you're making a fool of yourself"

"Our sensei was Hatake Kakashi, the one reading his purvey book" Sakura told them

"Purvey book?" Takeshi asked

"Yea, one of the legendary sanins wrote it, Jiraya" Naruto told them

"Anyway that is Hinatas team, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba along with his dog Akamaru"

Sakura told them. Takeshi saw a boy with a black high collar outfit with and over size jacket and the

hood up; he had black glasses covering his eyes. And a satchel on his back.

The boy who was impressed with the dogs, he has two blood red fangs marks on his cheeks, spiky brown

hair and simple black jacket and pants.

"Ha Shino you're scaring them" He said

"Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun is not scary" Hinata told him as she saw a tiny bug on her finger

"He cares for his teammates, and is very strong"

"Ah Hinata he knows we're kidding, Right Shino?"

"I suppose Kiba, our sensei was Yuuhi Kurenai but with her baby she is now off duty" Shino calmly said

"And that leaves Hyuuga Nejis team which has Ten-Ten and Rock Lee" Kiba told them as he got on top of Akamaru

Miyuki looked at the kunoichi with the two buns on her hair with clothing that made her look Chinese in

appearance, next to a boy with a flak-jacket showing he was now a chunin under a green jump suit his

hair looked had a shape bowl cut to it just like his sensei.

"Maito-Gai or Guy was our sensei" Lee said as he looked at his former sensei he had the same

appearance as Lee so it was not hard to see him.

"Well, can we now go this is such a drag" Shikamaru wined

"Oh come on Shikamaru you just got here stop you're wining"

"Ino I need to rest" He told her

"Yea Ino Shikamaru has been gone for a couple of days so let him be" Chouji told her

"If you guys need me I'll be home like you should be Uchiha you need to rest"

"Shikamaru-Kun I'll make sure he get some rest" Hinata told

"Hai well I leaving now I will see you later Takeshi, Miyuki-Sama"

"Bye Shikamaru" Miyuki told him as he saw Him and Temari walk off together

"Naruto we should be heading off also"

"Hai, Sakura-Chan lets go to Ichiraku for some ramen"

"Okay, these time my treat Okay Naruto-Kun" She said as she smiled

Sasuke only looked at Hinata

"Hai they are now a couple Sasuke-Kun" She said as she looked at him

"Hn I thought that knuckle head would never be able to get a girl"

"Chouji, Ino would you like to come?" Naruto asked the couple

"Hai, I guess" Ino told them

"Alright Naruto now your talking" Chouji told him as they walked towards Ichiraku ramen together

"We should be going as well" Neji said

"Roger that Neji, come on Ten-Ten we are still young we shall enjoy our youth" He told her as they left.

"Hinata we also need to leave we'll see you later okay, if you need us we will be in our usual spot"

Shino told her.

"Hai, Arigato Shino-Kun"

Takeshi saw as everyone had left the only once left were Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata looked at them and smiled

"Would you like me to show you around?" Hinata asked as she stayed near Sasuke

"Arigato but we had a long trip and we prefer to rest a while"

"I understand Miyuki"

"Yea we also need to eat something" Takeshi said as Kin wagged his tail

"I guess the dogs are hungry as well" Miyuki told him

"Yeah, so you can go rest and we will see each other later" Takeshi told Sasuke.

"Come Hinata I will walk you home"

She only blushed as Sasuke walked with Hinata.

Miyuki watched as Sasuke reminded her so much of Itachi

"What wrong Yuki?"

"Nothing Takeshi"

"Are you still thinking of him?"

"No of course not"

"Then let's go find that Ramen place"

"Hai" She told him as they headed to Ichiraku

"Sa-Sasuke how did your mission go?"

"Good, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I stayed with Kiba for a while and trained with Shino and them"

"Hn" He simply told her

"Sasuke-Kun can I ask you something?"

"What is it Hinata?"

"What did you mean by I want to be with you?"

Sasuke had remember when he told her how he wanted top be with her, but how was he going to ask

her

"That I want to be with you, I want to be the one that protects you from any harm"

Her heart kept skipping a beat, as he got closer and closer she began to walk backwards.

"Hinata, I want to be with you"

As he walked closer to her he saw she was about to hit a wall, he smiled as he heard her breathing

became faster. He lifted her chin he saw she was bright red blush, the blushed he missed so much

"S-Sa-Sasuke" She stuttered as she left his hand lifting her chin she looked at his eyes and closed hers as

she left his lips on hers; soon she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she felt his hands around her

small waist.

"Sa-Sasuke" She manage to say as they broke apart from the kiss

"Hai Hinata"

"I also want to be with you"

He knew he could not have her, at least not yet. As much as he wanted her he couldn't until he made it

official. If its one thing his mother taught him was to protect the one you love, and to not take advantage

of a girl unless they knew they were ready.

"Hinata I love you too" He told her as he hugged her

"Sasuke you need to sleep" As she grabbed his hand and took him to her room

Sasuke looked at her

Sasuke sat on the bed as he watched Hinata take some clothes out of a bag.

"I had some clothe here for you for when you got back"

"Arigato Hinata-Chan" He said as he took the black pants and a white V shirt

"I will be right back"

"Hai" he said as Hinata left Sasuke took of his shirt headed of to the shower.

He let the water run down his body. He then felt pain in his neck

"Ahh" He said as he touched the curse mark as it started to glow

Feeling pain in his neck he head a voice

"_My my, its been a long time hasn't it little Otouto?"_

"Itachi" He said before he felt more pain in his neck

As he let the water run his body he felt his breathing became weaker, then the voice stopped so did the pain.

As he breathed heavily trying to catch the breath he almost lost he turn off the water, as he looked

himself in the mirror he only saw himself.

"S-Sasuke-Kun where are you?"

"I'm, I'm in the bathroom Hinata I'll be right out"

Sasuke put on his boxers and the pair of black pants. He looked in the mirror to see if the marks were

still glowing seeing that it wasn't he opened the door, and saw Hinata with some fresh tomatoes and rice

balls, along with some tea.

"I know how much you like tomatoes (SASUKE LOVES ME…GET IT THEY CALL ME TOMATO HE LIKES

TOMATOES…LOL) and some rice balls"

"A-Arigato Hinata"

"Sasuke you don't, are you okay?"

"Yea I just need to rest that's all"

Sasuke laid on the bed and Hinata laid next to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, Hinata had her head on his chest the beat of his heart was a soothing sound and

she fell asleep.

* * *

"Itachi don't tell me we are looking for that girl again"

"…"

"My my, does Sasuke know you're alive?"

"Hai he knows"

"Can't wait to see the look on his face"

"Hn"

"What about the mission?"

"What we need is in the village hidden in the leafs"

"Okay and how long will it take?"

"As long as it has too"

As they made there way to the leaf Itachi knew once Sasuke saw him there was no way to explain what

really happed to the Uchiha clan.

"I only have to wait until he dreams" He thought as they knew there were closer to the village were he

would never expect to see the girl he never stopped thinking about

"Miyuki Hurry up I'm hungry" Takeshi yelled as Kin barked

"What is this feeling I have?" She thought as she held on to Itachi necklace.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOR EVER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I HAD TO WORK AND SCHOOL BUT I **

**MANAGE WITH THIS CHAPTER. PLZ R&R. AND I NOW HAVE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: THE **

**MOVIE, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN 1, 2, 3 AND NARUTO SEASON 1 VOLUME1 AND VOLUME 2. I'M **

**SO HAPPY…**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Wow I'll have seconds Teuchi"

"Coming right up Naruto"

Naruto sat with the rest as he spotted Takeshi and Miyuki

"Hey guys over here"

Takeshi spotted them, Miyuki over here" He told her as she walked slowly

"I'm coming"

"Hey Naburo"

"It's Naruto" Naruto corrected him

Sakura giggled

"Sorry" He simply told him

"What will you have today?" Teuchi asked him

"Two specials please and some rice balls"

"Coming right up"

Miyuki noticed how everyone got along

He saw the blond girl Ino with her now boyfriend Chouji

"Ino, is Shikamaru going to come?" Sakura asked her

"I don't know he went to go rest remember plus he's with Temari"

"He'll come" Chouji told her

"How do you know?"

"I know" He simply told her

"Miyuki-Chan are you okay?" Naruto asked her as she saw her thinking

"Oh I'm fine Naruto"

"Your ramen is getting cold"

Miyuki just smiled and began to eat

"Come on you lazy you need to eat something"

"What a drag" They heard the lazy bored voice

"Shikamaru, Temari we were just asking about you"

"Really?" Temari asked Sakura

"Wow looks like everyone is here" The hear a familiar voice

"Kiba" Chouji told him as Shino entered Takeshi looked at him as he sat in the corner.

"Teuchi let me have the right side of the menu"

"Hai Chouza" Teuchi told him as he entered the room

"Ah, what a drag"

"Dad what are you doing here?'"

"Shikamaru is that you?" He asked as he squinted his eyes at Shikamaru

"Hai" He told him as he sat down next to Temari

"You became Chunin?"

"What? Yea I did like 3 years ago you are the ne that went with me when I got promoted" Shikamaru

told him with a sigh "_What a drag the old man has lost it_" He thought

Temari just laughed "_Like father like son_"

"See those man they make the first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" Naruto told Takeshi as he saw

a man with bright red hair and two purple marks on his cheeks and samurai armor

"That's Akimichi Chouza, Choujis dad"

"The man with the fur coat and the scars on his face is Shikaku Nara, Shikamarus' father"

"The man with the red vest and the long hair is Inoichi Yamanaka, Inos' father" Naruto told him

"What about him?" He asked as he looked at Shino

"Shinos dad is Aburame Shibi, the one with the dark glasses" She told her as he saw him near Inos' dad

"They're clan is known for their destruction bug"

"Bugs?" Miyuki asked

"Hai, they feed on their chakra and in return the bugs do as they are order such as help them in battle"

Takeshi swallowed he didn't want to be in that position, he never knew they had so many powerful ninjas

"And what about Kiba?" Miyuki asked in curiosity

"Oh right he has his mother Inuzuka Tsume, and his sister Inuzuka Hana, they are have close

relationship with canine and share some of their traits; like the great sense of smell"

"They work alongside Kuromaru, the three siblings and Akamaru" Naruto told them

"What about the kunoichi with the buns" Takeshi asked

"Oh you mean Ten-Ten" Sakura told him

"Yea she's pretty cute" Takeshi said

"Careful she is Hyuuga Nejis girl" Naruto warned him

"And he is well known for being a genius and his Kekkei Genkai"

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"Hai the famous Byakugan"

"And what does it do?" Miyuki asked

"With the Byakugan you are able to see 360 degrees', makes you see through solid objects. And it can

see your chakra as well as your charka circulation system and can cause internal injuries that can lead to

death" Sakura told him

"Yea pretty cool but when you are in battle with him its not pretty so if I were you I wouldn't try

anything with Ten-Ten" Naruto told him as he order another bowl of ramen

"What can she do?" Takeshi asked Sakura

"She is the leaf village weapon master"

"And don't forget bushy brow"

"You mean Lee"

"Yea, he is great at Taijutsu"

"Wow a lot of interesting ninjas all sound good to battle with" Takeshi simply told her

"Yea, so what can you do?" Naruto told him

"Hmm now that I think about it you are missing to people to explain what they can do"

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously as he slurped some noodles

"Sabaku no Temari and you two"

Miyuki told them

"Oh right I trained under one of the legendary sanins just like Naruto. I trained under Lady Tsunade and

have great strength and am a Medic Nin"

"Just like you Miyuki"

Miyuki smiled

"And well as your number one ninja I can do a lot of things, but am known for my sexy-jutsu" He said

with a chuckle

"Naruto don't even dare to try it" She told him as she raised a fist

"Okay. So Miyuki what can you do?"

"It to me a while to combine clouds and mist"

"What?"

"Ah Naruto do you think at all? Clouds are made up of water; they are formed when water evaporates to the sky,

mixing it with mist it might give you…I don't know what it gives you" She said as she thought about it

"When I combine mist with water I get ice"

"ICE?"

"My mother told me I have a special chakra that helps me combine and create ice techniques"

"Wow that's amazing"

* * *

Hinata slowly open her eyes only to be met by two onyx once

"Sasuke?"

"…"

Hinata saw a look in his eye, she didn't want to admit it but she was scared the look Sasuke had, was

more deep and emotionless.

"Sasuke?" She said again this time getting his attention

"Hn?"

"Are you okay?"

"_How can I be okay if I now know Itachi is still out there, I was too weak to kill him_"

"Hai I'm okay" He lied as he laid back and closed his eyes, she had a feeling he was lying but she didn't

want to make things for uncomfortable as they already were so she laid back and fell asleep

* * *

"Itachi when do we struck?"

"Tomorrow"

As Kisame looked at Itachi he noticed the look he had…

"The Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi must be out of his mind to do that at a time like this"

As Itachi slowly opened his eyes showing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So soon Itachi can't this wait"

"No"

"Itachi if you use it now our mission will be jeopardize"

Itachi knew the mission had to succeed in order to take HIM down. He deactivated the Mangekyo

Sharingan.

"You need to rest in order to succeed tomorrow, oh and when are they arriving?"

"Ah glad you made it how was your trip Zetsu?"

"Fine like a vine" Said the Venus-fly-trap man as he emerged from the ground

"And yours Sasori?"

"A bother I told Deidara I don't like making people wait"

"Ah Itachi doesn't mind. Right Itachi huh?"

"He doesn't but I do" Kisame told him

"Enough both of you" Itachi told them

"Looks like everyone is here, the mission will go right huh" Deidara said with a smile

"We'll make sure it does" Sasori said as he looked at the peaceful little village just underneath his feet

* * *

**WELL THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 21. THIS ISN'T MUCH BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE **

**GREATER. I PROMISE**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…ENJOY…**

Sasuke and Hinata slept when they heard a loud explosion

"What's going on?"

"Akatsuki"

.,.,.,.,

Why didn't you tell me?" Miyuki said as she looked at Itachi

"I couldn't"

"Couldn't? You couldn't tell me you are an S-rank criminal"

.,.,.,.,

"Leave her alone" He growled

Hinata only felt as she hit the floor.

"Sasuke" She whispered before becoming unconscious.

.,.,.,.,

"My my, it has been a long time has it Otouto"

"Itachi, Why are you here?" He growled

"I came here to let you know what really happened 9 years ago"

"There's nothing to expl"…but before Sasuke could finish he saw himself looking into Itachi's' Mangekyo

Sharingan.

.,.,.,.,

Her eyes became watery as she saw him fall

"SASUKE!"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The village was at peace, Miyuki sat near the open window as she looked out, she saw very few people

out and most of the lights were turned off. She looked up at the sky; she smiled as the wind hit her hair.

She looked down

"_I wonder how he's doing?"_ She asked as she held the necklace he had given her before he left her

Village.

* * *

Itachi looked at the village, his village. The village that use to be his home

"Itachi don't tell me you're changing your mind?" Kisame teased him

"Hn, no I'm just admiring it one last time" He told him as he looked at his old

house in the Uchiha compound.

"Itachi we can't just simply walk in there and take our trophy, we need a distraction" Sasori told him

"Sasori my man you're looking at him hmm" Deidara told him as he grabbed some clay with the mount in

the palm of his hand he did some hand signals and

"Now that is what I call a master piece hmm" He said admiring the giant bird of clay in front of him

"Good are you ready?"

"It's about time we had some fun hmm" He said as he jumped on top of the bird.

"What is it Zetsu?" Itachi asked him

"How did you survive?"

"Pills that he gave me. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw the fight and well id really seemed like you had died"

"Pills, I dint want to go back there I had to make you think I was dead"

"Yea that is before HE told us you were still alive"

"Hn so He did"

* * *

"Morning already?" Miyuki said as the very thin light hit her eyes

"ARF" Tora barked

Miyuki went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The water hit her skin making her wake up. As she got out and got dress in her white and blue kimiko.

She looked outside only to a giant white bird.

"What's that?"

"Miyuki!" She heard Takeshi scream her name.

* * *

"Time to take this village down hmm" Deidara said to himself as he made five medium clay spiders,

Just as a Kunai was thrown at him making a cut on his shoulder

"Oh looks like I've been spotted hmm" He grinned as he saw two leaf ninjas.

"Take him down" He screamed

"Don't let him pass" One screamed

"Ah this is pitiful just give me the Jinchuuriki and this village stays hmm"

"Alert the Hokage" One said

Deidara just smirked "Looks like they want it the hard way hmm"

* * *

Tsunade looked at the smoke that soon followed with another explosion. A ninja appeared with a puff of smoke

"Lady Hokage there is a report of a giant white bird circling the sky and smoke out side of the village,

What do we do Lady Hokage?" The ninja asked

"Get them all here at once" She said

"Hai" He told her as he disappeared

"Lady Tsunade we were just inform it was him" Shizune told her

"What? Are you sure?"

"No doubt about it it's them"

Tsunade clenched her fists

"This isn't good" She thought

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata still slept when they heard a loud explosion. Hinata and Sasuke got up from the bed.

"What's was that?" Hinata asked as she looked out the window.

"Don't let them enter the village!" They heard ninjas scream as they jumped from roof to roof.

Sasuke ran outside and looked at the cloud of smoke just outside the village. He then felt the familiar chakra.

"No it can't be" He thought just as he was about to make a run for it

"Sasuke!" Hinata scream but he had left.

* * *

"What is it Takeshi?"

"Lady Hokage wants us in her office"

"Where is Okaasan?"

"She's at the Hokage tower

"Where is Hinata-Chan?" Takeshi asked her

"Sasuke!" They heard someone scream

They ran out only to see Hinata

"Hinata what's wrong?" Takeshi asked her

"He's out there looking for him"

"For who?"

"His brother"

"His brother?" Miyuki asked

"Hai, Uchiha"…

"Uchiha Itachi is here?" She interrupted her

"Hai you know him?" Hinata asked her

"…"

"We need to find him" Hinata told them as they headed towards the gates.

"Lady Hokage what's going on?" Amaya-Yumi asked her

"Akatsuki" She told her

"_Is that…Is he one of them? The same man that Miyuki helped_?" She asked herself

Just as an ANBU showed up

"Lady Hokage we need more people near the gates, the chunins are placing the people in the safe areas

"Right Kakashi's team and the rest should be on there way there"

"Right" He said before disappearing

Itachi and Kisame ran throw the village looking for him

"Stop right there" Kakashi told them

"Well if it isn't copy ninja Kakashi" Kisame grinned

"Don't forget the handsome devil of the leaf Maito Gai"

"Itachi you go ahead. I'll take care of these clowns"

"Hn" He said before running off

"Not so fast" Kisame ran after Kakashi, who tried to go after Itachi

"Were are you going?"

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked as he clenched his fist.

"Just a little visit" He laughed

"Well your time here is cut short" Kakashi warned him as he lifted up his forehead protector from his left eye

"Ah the Sharingan" Kisame grinned

"_Ah that Kakashi a cool and hip leaf ninja_" Gai thought

"Alright Kakashi lets see who can take him out first" Gai told him

"Right" Kakashi told him as they both charged at him.

* * *

"There she is. The Jinchuuriki of the two tailed beast" Zetsu said as he emerged from a tree

Someone threw a kunai towards the tree making Zetsu show himself and dodge it.

Hinata stopped and looked

"Kiba, Shino" She said

"_This guy is something else_" Kiba thought as he saw the half black half white man inside the Venus-fly trap plant

"Hinata we'll take care of him" Kiba told him

"Hai" Hinata said before she ran off to her left

"_It's him. I just hope he hasn't found him yet_" She thought

"Alright finally some action. Ready Akamaru?"

"ARF"

Shino threw his hands up making his bugs come out of his sleeves.

"Well show you what happens when you mess with the leaf shinobi" Shino told him

"Right, man beast clones" He as Akamaru turned into Kiba

"Human beast clone…fang over fang" He starts spinning rapidly towards Zetsu.

* * *

Itachi looked back only to see

"Hinata it's been a long time. You haven't seen my Otouto…right?" He said in a monotone

"What do you want with him?"

"Are you alone?" He asked as he looked at a tree

"Come out" He said

"Miyuki don't" Takeshi told her. Miyuki felt her legs move she soon saw

"It's you"

Itachi looked at her with the emotionless eyes.

"Hn" He told her as he looked at Hinata once more

Miyuki began to walk towards Hinata

"Damn it Miyuki" Takeshi said as he ran towards them

Itachi threw a Shuriken. Takeshi threw a kunai blocking it

"Miyuki is this him?"

Miyuki looked down and slowly nodded

Takeshi clenched his fists.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miyuki yelled before Takeshi did as she held her tears

"Tell her…tell her what? Does she know Itachi?" Hinata thought as she noticed a change in Itachis eyes

"I couldn't"

"You couldn't. You couldn't tell me you are an S-rank criminal" She screamed as she threw a shuriken at

him.

Hinata waited for him to dodge it but it hit him. The shuriken sliced through his left shoulder cutting his

cloak.

"I helped you and you…you were a fake"

"…" Itachi looked at Miyuki and said nothing.

It was true that he was a fake. He didn't tell her anything about him only his name. And that he simply

had no family near him.

"Say something" She said as she threw another Shuriken. This time it didn't hit him.

"Get out of here" Itachi told her

Miyukis eyes widen as she saw fireballs going directly to Itachi.

Hinata looked back and saw

"Sasuke"

"My, my it's been a long time hasn't it Otouto"

"Itachi" He growled

"Hinata go get out of here"

"No, I won't go" Hinata told him as she went to his side

"Hinata leave"

"Sasuke. I'm not leaving, I bowed to get stronger"

Sasuke was surprise she had not stuttered.

"Sasuke you're weak"

"Shut up" He growled as he looked at Itachi

"You're weak. You know why? Because I still live. You were and will not be strong enough to kill me"

Sasuke ran towards him his Sharingan spinning with anger

"Chidori One thousand bolts" He said as he ran in a zig zag pattern

Itachi waited for the right moment to jump back. As Sasuke looked at him he threw a punch, Itachi

blocked it and aimed for this gut. Sasuke jumped back just in time to dodge it.

"Itachi. Why are you here?" He growled as he only stood feet away from him.

"Simple. To explain" Itachi told him as he threw another punch this time hitting him in the gut.

"Sasuke" Hinata screamed as she ran towards him. A shuriken was thrown at her

"Not so fast hmm" Deidara said

"Live her alone!" Sasuke growled as he saw Deidara on the air. He made some hand seals

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" An in instant a giant fire ball was going towards Deidara who simple flew

higher on his bird

"I though the Uchiha was one of the best hmm" He teased him just as he saw the fire disappear he saw

the giant Shuriken aiming for his bird

"Wind Demon Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows" Sasuke thought as he saw the giant shuriken slice through

the bird. As Deidara fell to the floor Hinata ran towards him

"_Gentle fist_" She said as she aimed for Deidara she felt blood drop on her hand

"_I got him_" She though

"You think you got me hmm" She heard Deidara say

After the smoke from his fall had clear away she saw that a kunai was jabbed in her lower abdomen.

She placed her hand over the wound and with a gentle fist she hit one of Deidara chakra point just under

his right arm

"_I can't move my hand_" He though as he was mad enough. He hit Hinata making her fall back

Hinata only felt as she hit the floor

"HINATA" Sasuke screamed as he felt another hit in his gut.

"Sasuke" She whispered before becoming unconscious

"Like I will ever listen to an Uchiha hmm"

"Leave Deidara" Itachi told him as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat he knew what the Mangekyo Sharingan can do, but he had to

know how it worked before he took out his revenge on all Uchihas.

He had always had a grudge towards all Uchiha members after being easily beaten by Uchiha Itachi, after

all that's how he got into the Akatsuki organization. When he never wanted to join, he was forced to join.

"I have what I want"

"Deidara listen to him it would be wise if you do" He heard someone say he turned around and saw

"Sasori my man"

"Let's go Deidara I had enough with this. Do you have her?"

"Yea she's right here" Deidara said as he picked up Hinata from the ground

"No" Sasuke said as he ran towards them

Itachi simply blocked him with a punch to his face baking him fall back

"No I won't let you take her" Sasuke said as he felt pain in his neck

"_AHH the curse mark again_" He thought

"Looks like we did hmm" Deidara teased him before leaving the village

"Don't be late Itachi" Sasori told him

Sasuke felt hopeless. As he saw Hinata being taken away from him

Miyuki only watched from behind a tree. She knew the man she had once known was not the man she

was looking at.

She know saw Sasuke fighting with his brother.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Like I said to explain" He told him as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt

"Explain? Explain what?" He said as he was being pulled towards Itachi.

"I came here to let you know what really happened 9 years ago"

"There is nothing to expl"… But before Sasuke could finish he saw himself looking into Itachi's' Mangekyo

Sharingan.

Miyuki got Goosebumps as she heard Sasuke scream.

Her eyes became watery as she saw him fall.

"SASUKE!"

**FINALLY I'M DONE I KNOW I'M NOT GOOD IN THE WHOLE ACTION THING. BUT THAT FOR YOU TO **

**IMAGINE LIKE GAI AND KAKASHI FIGHTING KISAME. THAT'S WHY I ENDED IT THEN THEY CHARGE AT **

**HIM SAME WITH SHINO AND KIBA BATTLING WITH ZETSU…USE YOUR IMAGINATION. I HOPE YOU **

**LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT'S REALLY LONG HOPEFULLY I GET SOME REVIEW. I'D LIKE TO THANK **

**ShadowOwl FOR THE REVIEW. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME…**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**YAY, MY TWENTY-THIRD CHAPTER. ENJOY ILL DO THE TALKING AT THE END…**

_**Italics mean he's in the Genjutsu**_

**The periods……divide the real and illusion.**

**I know it had been like two weeks maybe more but I'm sorry I had to work and didn't have **

**time to update… but here is now chapter 23 I hope you enjoy it**

It was too late. Sasuke was in the Genjutsu.

_Sasuke saw himself when we was younger running through the compound of the Uchiha, only to see _

_corpses of his aunt and uncle and everyone else in the clan fall to the floor. The blood splashed all over _

_the ground as Itachi slathered everyone._

"_ITACHI, WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!?" Sasuke yelled as he tried covering his eyes, He was _

_forced to open his eyes, only to see Itachi slowly killing his parents' right in front of him. He knew it was _

_just an illusion but the odor of blood in the air was so unbearable he felt he couldn't breathe it in. As he _

_then felt the blood of his parent splash in his face._

"_ITACHI PLEASE STOP!?" Sasuke begged as he didn't want to see this anymore, he closed his eyes one more time._

* * *

Miyuki watched as Itachi simply held Sasuke with a tight grip. Sasuke yelled once more harder louder

than ever. As she saw blood came out of his mouth.

She saw how unconscious he was, but that did not stop his body from trembling.

"ITACHI" Miyuki yelled

* * *

"_No Sasuke" Itachi told him as he felt Sasukes body began to tremble._

"_The person you saw, the one who killed mother and father 9 years ago WAS NOT ME"_

_Tears began to form in Sasukes eyes "Itachi why?" Asked Sasuke with a shaky voice_

"_Look closely Sasuke who do you see?" Itachi told him as she forced Sasukes eyes to open with a punch _

_in this lower gut._

_As Sasuke catches his breath he opened his eyes from the impact and pain. He was still in the Genjutsu, _

_as he looked in front of him he saw…_

"_Otosan?" Sasuke managed to say as he looked at his father who was talking to some military police _

_officers from the Uchiha clan._

"_We are meeting tomorrow night, everyone must attend" Fugaku told them_

"_Right, we need him most of all Fugaku" One told him_

"_I know I'll make sure he's here" He told the officer_

"_Who?" Sasuke asked _

"_Me, I was our clans' weapon" Itachi answered him_

"_Weapon?" Sasuke asked as he saw Itachi's eyes with hatred._

"_Hai, my so called friend Shisui was working for Orochimaru. They were planning to over throw Konoha"_

"_No" Sasuke said as he managed to punch Itachi in the face._

_As Itachi stepped back he looked at Sasuke_

"_You don't understand"_

"_You want me to understand? Understand what Itachi, that you killed your best friend to gain the _

_Mangekyo Sharingan?"_

"_No I killed him for the protection of the village" Itachi told _

_Sasuke then saw Shisui with no other than…_

* * *

Itachi heard his name.

"Miyuki" He said. He had to make it quick; he was running out of chakra.

Miyuki felt Itachi's chakra began to fall. The jutsu, the Genjutsu he was using was draining all of his

Chakra quickly and it only had been two minutes in the real world.

"How long have they been there in the Genjutsu Takeshi?"

"It could be days or years I don't know" Takeshi told her.

"Where is Hinata?" Miyuki heard someone scream

"Over here!" They heard Kiba yelled.

He showed up with Akamaru, Shino and Neji.

They were in bad shape; Kiba had scratches and blood coming out of his shoulder. Shino simply had the

bottom of his coat ripped.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji asked

"She…she's gone" Miyuki said as her eyes began to water

"What! What happened?" Neji asked as he looked at her towards the field he saw Sasuke in Itachi's grip.

"Akatsuki" He said as he was making a run for it

"Stop" Miyuki told her as she summoned Tora

Tora blocked his way as she growled.

"Miyuki what are you doing?" Takeshi asked her "You cannot interfere this is none of our business"

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Neji questioned her.

"Move Miyuki"

"No"

* * *

"_Orochimaru?" Said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi._

"_Lord Orochimaru everything is according to plan"_

"_Excellent Shisui, together we will take this pathetic village down" _

"_Hai lord Orochimaru"_

"_Shisui and Orochimaru?" Itachi thought as he saw them from a far distance._

"_Hm until another day perhaps Shisui" Orochimaru said as he disappeared._

"_Shisui, I cannot allow you to do this" Itachi thought as he appeared in front of Shisui._

"_Itachi, ready for the meeting with the clan?" He asked_

_Itachi activated his Sharingan._

_As Shisui looked at him he grinned, "You know huh?"_

"_I will not allow you to betray your village"_

"_Then do what you must" Shisui told him as he took out a kunai_

_In an instant Shisui felt the real Itachi behind him. He felt a kunai peers threw his heart._

"_You see I killed him, because I had too. It was an order"_

"_An order" Sasuke asked_

"_Hai by the Hokage, he ordered me to kill our clan"_

* * *

"…"

"Miyuki I ask you one last time move" Neji told her as he looked back towards the field

"Miyuki you cannot be serious what will the Hokage do? What will father think?" Takeshi told her as he

walked towards her.

"Neji I know you want to help but interfering with the Uchiha's won't help either" Shino told him calmly

"You expect me to listen to you; you are not the one who has lost someone"

"No, but think carefully you are a genius after all, Uchiha Itachi is still here"

"So what's your point?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his head

"The other Akatsuki were merely decoys someone else must have gotten to her before Itachi did"

"The blond, the blond Akatsuki in the giant bird took her"

"Itachi didn't do it. He was with Sasuke all this time" Miyuki told them as she looked at Neji.

"Why are you defending him?" Kiba questioned her as Akamaru growled seeing that

"I…I don't know?" She said as she looked back at him.

* * *

"I can't say nothing more Sasuke" Itachi told, Sasuke realized Itachi must have been running out of

chakra because when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the dark world

…**..The real world now, no more Genjutsu…..**

"Miyuki look" Takeshi said making her look back at the field, her eyes open wide when she saw Sasuke

on the floor and saw that Itachi was breathing heavily.

"Let's go" Neji yelled as he ran pass Tora.

"Neji wait" Kiba shouted. As he and Shino made a run for it too.

Miyuki's heart began to race as she thought the worst. They were going to finish Itachi there and she had

to do something about it.

"I need to get out of here" Itachi thought as he saw the Jonin running towards him.

"What have you done to Hinata?" Neji asked as he ran towards Itachi

"Nothing, But I should not be your concern right now if you care for your fellow ninja you should take

him to the hospital" Said Itachi and disappeared.

Neji stopped to catch his breath, and looked down at Sasuke "Get some medic-nins here now!" he yelled

at Kiba "Right" he said as he jumped on Akamaru and headed towards the village. Neji clenched his fists

with anger as he looked down to the floor.

Miyuki then got on top of Tora. "Tora smell that Chakra?" She asked the large dog.

Tora wined and soon followed it.

"Miyuki why-? Takeshi began to ask as he saw she was gone

"Miyuki?" She said looking around.

**THAT IS IT FOR RIGHT NOW. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE LIKE BEFORE **

**BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE FREE PERIODS BUT WHEN I GET MY LAPTOP I WILL I PROMISE, **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…R&R **


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**WELL I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A LAPTOP BUT I'M PUTTING EFFORT IN SCHOOL. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. ON WITH THE CHAPTER. OH AND THIS IS A MIYUKI ANS ITACHI MOMENT. I LOVE IT.**

Miyuki's heart beaten faster than normal.

"There is no way he could have gone far, his chakra was really low"

"Arf" Tora agreed

Tora began to slow down. Miyuki knew she had found him. Her breathing low and steady hiding her

Chakra so Takeshi wouldn't be able to scene it and come looking for her.

Tora laid down as Miyuki got off her.

"Arigatou Tora" Said Miyuki as Tora disappeared. She then looked around; she closed his eyes and

focused to try and fine this chakra…When her eyes open wide and her body froze; as she felt his chakra

behind her.

"Miyuki" She heard him say

As much as she tried to keep it calm and just turn around she couldn't, her heart was beating faster than

ever.

"I-I-Itac-hi" Miyuki stuttered more nervous than ever making her body tremble, as she felt his breath on

her neck; sending Goosebumps down her body.

"Miyuki you must leave"

Her body still trembling she asked "Why?" She then took a deep breath and turned to face him. As she

slowly did her heart began to skip a beat and her stomach flipped.

She couldn't help but cry when she saw him in front of her. Regret, disappointment and happiness

all at once went threw her head.

He had loss so much chakra she was surprise he was still standing. She regretted everything she said to

him, she regretted cutting him with the shuriken because he lost blood in the battle with his brother;

Sasuke who held anger towards him for all of these years and still more to come. She was disappointed

most of all, they way she saw it she should hate him he is an S-rank criminal, a Nukenin, and

betrayed his own village. And even killed his family and clan. As Sasuke had told her. But couldn't.

She couldn't hate him, she hated herself. When she felt sorrow and sadness for. She didn't know what to say; the tears just kept coming.

"Gomen" She heard him say. She saw an emotionless face; but his eyes had softened.

"She's crying?" He said as he looked down at her light blue eyes they seemed green due to the yellow

surrounding the pupil the tears made her eyes shine from the little rays of the sun that hit her face. Her

eyes were filled with tears sure; but there was more to it than that, they were filled with sorrow,

confusion. He saw her body tremble.

Was it fear? Was she scared of him? He couldn't blame her if she was.

He saw loneliness in her eyes, how she had felt when he left. He felt like dirt like trash maybe even lower.

he didn't know what to say to her.

"I-I-itac-hi" She stuttered again softer than before but he heard it.

"…" Then it hit him; an intense pain ran threw his body that made him fall onto his knees. The pain was

Incredibly painful as though

"Itachi what's…what's wrong?" Miyuki asked as she got to her knees.

"N-n-nothing" He lied as he held himself with one hand while the other hand was on the side of the head

as thought if his head was hurting

She felt his heart beat slowing down. She knew the loss of chakra and the use of his eyes must have

been it. As she saw him held his side of the head she felt helpless…until

"Lay down" She told him in a shaky voice She thought quickly sending chakra to her hands and slowly he

collapsed to the ground she turns him in his back and put her hand on his chest and the other one over his

eyes. She focused as much as she could. She closed her eyes and saw the light within her.

"_Focus Miyuki focus_" She though her breathing became steady as she began to glow.

"She's an interesting one" He said with a wide grind on his face as she watched the young kunoichi.

After a few minutes she felt a shortness of breath she opened her eyes and slowly took her hands off

him. And fell back her body felt numb and tired, she had given him some of her chakra leaving her

almost out off it her eyelids became heavy as she tried to keep her eyes open she couldn't. And finally

decided on closing them falling into a dreamless sleep…

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS BY FAR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO I **

**TOOK MY CHANCES AND POSTED IT ANYWAYS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**PLZ DON'T HATE ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS ONLY 799 WORDS MAYBE LESS, BUT I **

**COULDN'T THINK ANYMORE I HAD A BLOCK AND WITH SCHOOL AND WORK I DIDN'T HAVE **

**TIME TO PUT MORE BUT AT LEAST I ADDED A CHAPTER. ANY WAY THIS IS CHAPTER 25. **

**AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS WILL CONTAIN LOADS ON INFORMATION.**

"_Hinata wake up_!" A voice told her

"Who are you?"

"_You don't remember me_?"

Hinata then remembered.

"You're…the…the two tail demon"

"Hai, so you do remember"

"Why are you here? Last time I heard from you was before Sasuke left to Kumo in the lighting country"

"_Hai but I was not needed there_"

"Then why come now?"

"_Because you are in danger_"

"D-danger?" Hinata asked as she remembered the last thing she saw before everything when black.

Akatsuki, the blond with the giant white bird And Sasuke fighting Itachi

"Where am I being taken?"

"_Akatsuki hideout_"

"What about Sasuke?" Asked Hinata worriedly

"_He is in bad shape. But he will be okay_"

"What? How do you know this?"

"_You see I am not only in you_."

"What do you mean?"

"_Part of me is inside Miyuki_"

"Miyuki…how? Is it even possible?"

"_I know you have many questions but we don't have much time_"

Hinata's head was full of unanswered questions her father had told her that her mother had died giving

the Nibi to her not after given birth to Hanabi. She couldn't think that was even possible.

"_Thinking about your Okaasan_?"

"Hai I just don't get how after Hanabi was born she put you inside of me, wouldn't I remember and I

thought after you are born…

"_It is impossible true. But not for your mother_" He interrupted her

"What…what do you mean?" Hinata asked him

"_You see Hanabi was as you might say…a gift, your Okaasan almost died after putting me inside of you, _

_As well as for Miyuki, but her last wish was for you to have a sister as she was my master I granted her the wish_."

"And how is Miyuki part of my Okaasan past?"

"_You might have heard, your mother saved Miyuki from death_"

"From death?"

"_Hai she was born a week or so from your birthday, I believe January 7, Miyuki was very weak as a baby _

_and her mother Kaminari Ayama-Yumi was afraid she was not going to make it. Your Okaasan…Hyuuga _

_Akane (OC) gave some of my powers to her when she was in her last minutes of breath_"

Hinata never got to know her mother, but she was proud of what she had done for her and Miyuki.

"She's crying hmm?" Deidara watched as a tear fell from Hinata's eye, she was still unconscious but what

they didn't know was Hinata knew what was happening and they soon they would find Hinata's real power.

"She is away from her loved ones hmm" Deidara chuckled as he played with his clay.

"Akane?" She whispered her name. Hinata now knew the name her mother's name.

"_Hinata we don't have much time. You must get a hold of yourself before we can escape"_

"Get a hold of yourself Hinata" She told her self

…**In the woods…**

"Arf" She heard Tora bark. "Tora?" Miyuki whisper

Everything was blurry. She blinked a couple of times to make the image clearer and when she did she

saw Tora being tied down with robes.

"Tora!" She screamed and got up from the floor, she got up and began running towards her, the more

she ran the farther Tora seemed.

Tora howled and whined in pain as she was being hit by flaming pieces of wood. She couldn't do

anything but watch as she saw her precious Tora slowly being battered to death.

"TORA!" Miyuki screamed as she woke up from the terrible nightmare, catching her breath as sweat falls

down her forehead

"You're up" She heard "Itachi?" She whispered as she looked for him. She looked right. Nothing. She

looked left. Nothing. She turned her head to look right once more and there he was kneeling right in

front of her. Two maybe an inch and a half way she looked at his black onyx black orbs.

"_Ita-chi this close to me?"_

"_She gave me her Chakra?" He thought as he looked at her_

"Miyuki, we meet again" He looked at her in the same emotionless tone on his face

"…" Miyuki said nothing to him, she made an effort to stand up only to get a wave of pain in her lower

stomach. She fell back down and put her arms around her stomach as she breathed faster, sweat began

to form on her forehead again "_She lost almost all of her Chakra_"

"Miyuki you need to go to home and rest you have lost a lot of chakra"

"I just need some rest"

Itachi looked down at her she looked gorgeous in her deep sea blue short sleeve Kimono. The white sash

on top of the light blue top complimented the white lilies on the kimono that went from right to left. The

bottom of the kimono was just above her knees the right side was a bit longer that the left side with

fishnet on both her thighs.

"Miyuki why did you give me your Chakra?"

"I knew you needed it"

…**In the Hokage tower…**

"What do you mean Miyuki is gone" Said an angry Hokage. Tsunade yelled at the Jounin in front of her

"She was gone when we went after Itachi" Kiba told her slightly hidding behind Neji, how only stood his guard

"AND YOU TELL ME SHE HELPED HIM?" She slammed her fist on her desk breaking her

seventh desk in half

"If I may say something Hokage-Sama" Takeshi said

"What is it? And it better be something good if you want your sister to go back to Kumo"

"She" Takeshi swallowed the lump in his throat which made it harder to breath and talk

"SHE WHAT?" The blond growled with anger she looked at him in the eye to detect any lie. And if he did,

neither he or Miyuki would go back to Kumo.

"She did interfere, but she did NOT help him" He clenched his fists "The situation between brothers was

not our concern…"

"He is an s-rank criminal who escaped with one of your Kunoichi!"

"He did escape, but not with Hinata"

"He's a criminal who could be taking Miyuki were Hinata is…don't you get it they are both in great

danger, they both have the Nibi power inside of them"

"Miyuki has the Nibi inside too? Impossible. I thought Hinata had it?" Neji told her

"You Know about it huh?" She asked as she saw the intense look in his face

"Hai she told me not too long ago"

"Hinata is the one with the Nibi inside" She began "But Miyuki has such great Chakra and power

from the Nibi. My concern is that they will try to take that away from her"

"I still don't get it" Kiba asked confused he was about to speak again when the door suddenly open

"Why was Hinata taken by Akatsuki?" The loudest ninja asked

"Naruto" Tsunade growled

"WHY IS NOBODY DOING ANYTHING?" He yelled even louder

"Shut up everybody" She yelled as though she thought everyone was yelling when it was clearly only

Naruto. Naruto stayed quite but clenched his fists.

"As I was saying Miyuki has some of its power, but Hinata Is the one who possess the two tail Bijuu"

"_What she's…Hinata's just like me_" Naruto thought. He listen to what the Hokage had to say

"That is why we have to sent a group after her, before it's too late"

"I'll go" Naruto interrupted

"NO. I will not let you go. They are also after you" She told him

"I'll be bait to the Akatsuki" He told her and ran out the door

"NARUTO!"

"He might have an idea Hokage-Sama" Neji told her

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Iie" He told her

"For how long have they tried to get him now?" Neji told her "Awhile correct?" He answered.

"Face it once Naruto says something there is no way we can change his mind" Kiba told them

"Arf" Akamaru barked in agreement

".." She said nothing "All are dismissed except _you_ Takeshi"

Naruto ran faster than ever "_I'll get you back Hinata. I promise_" He ran from roof to roof he made a stop

by the hospital to check on Sasuke. He was upset when he saw him all wired up. He had heard

about the fight with him and Itachi. Why was he not there helping his friend? He was mad

"Sasuke I vow to bring her back, even if it costs me my life" He told him. Then leaped out the window

towards the gate in hopes that Akatsuki will be out there. Looking for _him_.

**1,505 BETTER THAN LAST CHAPTER WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER…NOT MUCH **

**TO SAY EXCEPT THAT I'M NOW IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING A ANOTHER HINATA/SASUKE **

**FIC…CALLED VAMPIRE KISS…HOPE YOU GET TO READ AND REVIEW IT AS SOON AS IT UP.**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 26 ENJOY. Thanks for whoever reviewed my last chapter. Oh and **

**please read my new story VAMPIRE KISS…it's a long one shot. Thanks hopefully for those **

**who added me to your favs or story alert or anything else please my goal is to at least get to **

**75 or 80 reviews. **

Tsunade was walking back in forth like a trapped lion in a cage.

"Takeshi what will your mother think when she finds out that her daughter is missing?" She asked him

giving him a long intense stare. Takeshi felt as though he could not breathe, he tried an effort to talk but

couldn't.

Tsunade looked at him "Your mother will know of the situation"

He didn't want her to know, he just wanted to go out and look for her, it has been the second full day

they would be in Konoha and his mother was spending most of the time in the Yamanaka flower shop

with Ino's father Inoichi. He knew that her mother will be devastated with Miyuki's disappearance.

"I understand" Takeshi told her, although in his mind he didn't want his mother to find out

"You are dismiss"

Takeshi walked out the door, when he bumped into…

"Mi lady I just hear that Naruto left the village!" Shizune yelled.

"WHAT" This meant trouble.

"_I'll be bait to the Akatsuki_"_ Naruto had yelled before running out the door_

Naruto had run out the village and out of his mind. He vowed to get Hinata back and there would be no stop to him.

"GET KAKASHI HERE IMMEDIATELY"

"Rig-"

_POOF, _"Did someone call?" The silver man said as he read his book.

"_Was he __eavesdropping_?" Shizune wondered looking at the half masked man sitting on the edge of the

window.

"Kakashi, Naruto has lost it he…"

He sighed "Let me guess it has to do with Hinata's disappearance?"

"He is out there in search of the Akatsuki and he is using himself of bait"

"What?" Kakashi questioned her, putting his book in his pocket and was about to leave when,

"I'll go too"

"Takeshi no you won't…"

"My sister is out there" Takeshi interrupted an angry Hokage.

"I know, but she has done enou-"

"I know my Otosan won't be happy if he knew that our _allies_ did **nothing** to save his daughter"

Tsunade was now between 'wall and kunai' she knew the Raikage would be very un happy to know his

daughter is missing, and well it not that they weren't doing anything well, they were until Naruto broke loose.

"No that's final, you are dismissed"

They disappeared with a _POOF._

Just outside the tower Kakashi looked at Takeshi

"I need to find her, I promised my dad that I would take cares of them, but I fail to do so"

"And we will but _we_ can't leave empty handed he need to pack so meat me in the gate in 5"

Takeshi was confused did he say _we _did not hear the Hokage she had said no but

"What are you saying?" He questioned him suspiciously

"We are getting both Kunoichi and Naruto so go pack"

"Right" He said did some hand signs and Kin appeared Takeshi hopped on his back and ran toward the

Hyuuga compound where they had been staying.

"_Hmm that's a big dog, I wonder if I could ride on Pakkun if he were t hat big_?" He snapped out of it and

headed to his house. Takeshi held on to Kin's fur, he didn't want his mother to find out that she was gone.

When he arrived to the compound he headed to his room which was right next to Neji's.

"Takeshi-san" Neji called him.

"Neji" Takeshi replied as she walked inside his room, he got his bag and began to but Kunai knives,

scrolls, medicine and shuriken.

Neji stopped Takeshi as he was about to leave.

"I'm going too" Neji told him calmly Takeshi said nothing; Neji was in the same situation, he had lost

someone close to him too.

"Alright, but you need to pack up"

Neji showed him his bag; it was already ready and ready to go.

Then they ran toward the gate, when they got there and surprisingly Kakashi was there.

They headed out towards the gates and out to the woods in search of Miyuki and Hinata and the now

knuckle headed dork that was dumb enough to use himself as bait to Akatsuki.

…

"_Hinata are you still with me_?" The Nibi asked her

"Barely" She told it.

"_Well, stay with me just for a few more seconds_"

"I'll try…but I can't my body feels num and I can…" She was cut off.

"_Focus your energy on someone you care_" It told her.

"Sasuke" She thought of him, she remembered him clearly more than ever actually. His onyx black orbs,

his smile, his; his kisses.

_It was bad enough that she was out cold, but if she did no effort to move her body or regain conscious _

_Hinata could be lost in both mind and spirit. Akane knew, she knew that the demon would bring both _

_good and bad things to her. She took a decision of putting me in her, to protect her. And that is what I _

_am going to do NOW_.

"_Focus Hinata_" It told her again more of a command than a say.

When her body seemed as it was flying (_Sure she's in Deidara's bird and in the air but not like_) her body

seemed to regain spiritual conscious. Her breathing calmed was normal and not slow how it was before,

and then she felt it, she felt adrenalin rushed through her body at once.

"Umm Sasori is it natural for someone to glow?" Deidara asked the puppet king. (Hee hee puppet king,

well it fits)

"No, why do you-" He didn't get to finished as he turned around he saw, he saw the white eyed girl

glowing; glowing in white chakra.

"What the-?" Sasori said out loud.

"Hmm…wait you lied to me, you said that no one could glow!" Deidara told him in a childish voice.

"_This is it Hinata, are you ready_" It asked her.

"H-hai I am" White chakra was pouring out of Hinata's body, she opened her eyes. The eyes that were

once the light creamy pearl were now a dark sea blue, she was slowly getting up where she was

(Deidara's bird's back…lol) she looked at them with rage, her Byakugan was activated and with her now

sea blue eyes focused on them in an instant Hinata lifted her arms making a strong blast of air, Deidara's

bird vanished in an instant making them fall to the forest below. With a few fallen trees the Akatsuki

manage to fall on their feet.

"Where is that brat?" Sasori said frustrated and looking around for Hinata.

"There she is, hmm I guess you were wrong my man that girl did glow hmm"

"Shut up Deidara" He growled as he saw Hinata. She was in sight and in her fighting position.

"Looks like she still has a fight left in her hmm" Deidara told the master king who now was really

frustrated, he hated waiting but most of all he hated making people wait.

"Let end this now" Sasori told her

"Hai" She said almost in a majestic yet powerful voice that could give the chill to anyone.

Hinata ran towards them using her gentile fist she aimed (Finally some action…enjoy) at Sasori's puppet Hiruko.

"She won't be able to penetrate through Hiruko, which is one of the toughest puppets I've seen so far

hmm she's got no chance" Deidara thought thinking that she was running after (Deidara) her own death.

His eyes widen when he saw Hiruko's long mechanical, scorpion-like tail right next to his feet, she had

broken it as it was nothing. He saw that she had made her chakra longer and sharper which helped avoid

the poison in the end of the tail. Hiruko cracked in half finally showing Sasori's true face. Well the real

Sasori who had been hiding under his puppet.

…

They ran through the forest when Takeshi growled "This is going to take forever" he did some hands

sighs and with a poof Kin appeared.

"Kin, sniff the air for any sent either Tora or Miyuki"

"Arf" He barked and sniffed the air, he sniffed right and left when his ears perked up and wagged his tail.

"Arf" He barked again making a run for it towards the far woods on the west side of the village.

"Come on" Takeshi told them as they ran after the giant golden dog. It felt forever when Kin finally

howled, "He found something" Takeshi yelled running even faster. Passing trees flashed by them when

they reached an opening; finding that they were looking for, but she wasn't alone…

"Miyuki," Takeshi yelled finding his sister on the ground, "Yuki, answer me Miyuki wake up," he told her

his sister was now in his arms, she was still breathing which was a good thing, but how had this happen?

And who? It didn't take long for Takeshi and the rest (Kakashi and Neji) to feel the chakra near.

"Come out!" Takeshi growled throwing a kunai to the far distance of his right side. The kunai was

reflected back to him, landing next to his foot. Kakashi looked up and saw "Itachi," Takeshi gently put

Miyuki down and looked up at him. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" he simply told her. Takeshi could take it anymore he got up Miyuki grabbed his hand

"Ta-Take-shi" she said barely holding her breath. "Miyuki what happened what did he" she interrupted

him before he finished "Not-nothing" she slowly tried to get up, Takeshi slowly helped her. Kin laid

behind her and supported her. "He, didn't do-do this to m-me"

"Then who did" Neji asked her not taking his eyes of Itachi.

Kakashi observed Itachi for a second and noticed he also had a couple of scratches, and his Akatsuki

ring; which was normally in his right ring finger, was gone.

"What do you mean he didn't do this?" Takeshi asked her looking at her. Her eyes were covered in tears.

"He, prote-tected me" she told him, Takeshi's eyes were wide in both confusion and shocked.

"He protected you? From who?" Kakashi asked her still looking at Kakashi.

"Akatsuki" she said.

**YEA I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED AND NOW THAT I HAVE IM HAPPY,IM ALSO HAPPY BECAUSE **

**PEOPLE HAVE ADDED MY NEWEST STORY VAMPIRE KISS TO THEIR FAVORITES, BUT I HAVEN'T HAD REVIEWS FOR IT AND **

**IT MAKES ME SAD. BUT PLEASE, WHEN YOU HAVE TIME R&R IT I BEG YOU. WELL THIS WAS A CLIFFHANGER AND I **

**WON'T UPDATE SOON BUT I WILL AS SOON A I CAN I PROMISE, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY GOAL IS TO GET AT **

**LEAST 80 SO I CAN PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AND AT LEAST 15 OR 20 REVIEWS FOR VAMPIRE KISS. IT'S NOW COMPLETED.**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

**OKAY I GOT A REVIEW THAT GOT ME OFF GUARD I ADMIT. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THAT **

**THIS IS A HINATA/SASUKE FICTION FIRST OF ALL. SECOND I KNOW THE LAST COUPLE OF **

**CHAPS HAVE BEEN ABOUT MIYUKI AND ITACHI…IT HAS NOT TURNED INTO A STORY ABOUT **

**THEM. UMM HOW CAN I SAY THIS…WELL I CAN'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY AND I WON'T, BUT **

**I SAY THIS TO ALL THAT HAVE ADDED MY FIC TO THEIR FAVORITES AND OR ALERTS I **

**REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I LOVE THAT VERY MUCH. I WON'T RUIN IT FOR YOU…SO **

**WHOEVER WANTS TO CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY I AM GLAD THAT YOU WILL BUT IF **

**YOU DON'T WELL THAT IS UP TO YOU. NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 27…**

Kakashi and the rest stood there in shock, Itachi sat down holding the cut he had on his left side.

"He saves you from Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Impossible he is an Akatsuki," Neji yelled.

"True. Why would you bother to help us?" Kakashi questioned Itachi.

"Hmm I can care less for you," Itachi told him.

"Then for who?" Takeshi asked him.

"Miyuki" He told them.

"Me?" She whispered, Takeshi looked at her and back at Itachi.

"Why?" Takeshi questioned him.

"I am still trying to answer that myself," he looked at her "And yet I can't find an answer."

Miyuki's heart sunk, he had saved her from his own members; members that would and will hunt him

down sooner or later and question his actions, or worse kill him for his betrayal. She shock of the

thoughts that still ran towards her head and looked at him; he was hurt from his fight with Hidan and his

partner Kakuzu. She looked at Itachi and smiled, but soon her smile faded "You're hurt," she told him

managing to get up to her feet with the help of Takeshi and Kin of course. Itachi slowly got to his feet as

well, and covered his wound, "It's nothing, you need to leave; before" he began in a angry/serious tone,

which made Kakashi and them get into a defense stand "They get away with Hinata, or worse they find

the nine tail,"

"How do you know abo-" Kakashi began to question him but was cut off by him.

"I know more things than you know, like the fact that Sasuke is in the hospital,"

…**Konoha hospital…**

He laid down in bed, breathing slow and steady when his eyes shot open. In an instant the pulse monitor

went crazy.

"Hinata!" the door flew open and a nurse showed up, "What's wro-…He's gone," she said looking at a

empty bed, she ran to the cabinet "His clothes are gone too…Doctor!" she yelled running out the door he

took a deep breath finally breathing the cool spring air, he let the wind pass threw his hair as he ran on

tops of the roofs, "Hinata" he said coming to a stop.

"Uchiha Sasuke where do you think you're going?" a sharp voice asked.

"Nara,"

"You are suppose to be in the hospital,"

"No I am supposed to be looking for Hinata,"

"Aaahhh what a drag and I suppose you want me to just let you go,"

"Hai?"

"Look I know Neji will bring her back, as for Takeshi will bring back Miyuki"

"Hmm and I suppose the idiot made a show about that too?"

Shikamaru looked at him and said nothing, For a second Sasuke said nothing then his eyes widen "He's

out there? The dobe is out there looking for her," he told him knowing the answer he didn't have to ask

him, he knew he was out there.

"Hai," Nara said before he even noticed Sasuke passed him and began to run out the main gates.

"Uchiha! Stop," it was too late Sasuke was gone.

"Oh man what am I going to tell that troublesome women," the lazy boy Nara asked himself as he

scratch his head.

"Hinata and the dobe are out there," An irritated/mad/upset Uchiha said. He knew he had to look for

them. He ran pass the forest into an open area, "Damn it where? Where?" he asked

"Sharingan" he said, in an instant his eye were blood red looking around he felt an enormous amount of

chakra followed by a very loud explosion.

"What was that?" he asked

…**In the woods…**

At last Hinata could see who had taken her from her home; he looked very young about Sasuke's age or

so he had red hair and brown eyes; his ring is was his left thumb. His puppet was smashed into two, and

he still controlled the scorpion like tail with strings. Deidara summoned a bird and it flew t wards her with

a smile he said "Art is an explosion" after the poof of smoked disappeared Deidara was surprise to see

she had to scratches on her, "Wha-"

"Sasori, is this the-"

"Yes it is, it's the jinchuuriki's chakra" the red head puppet master said as he controlled the tail with his

chakra, he focused the end of the tail' with the poison it had he was going to finish her.

Hinata dodged the exploding bird, and had time to dodge the poison from the puppets tail.

"She is more skilled than I thought yeah?" Deidara admitted to himself.

"Hinata this is it" the Nibi told her, true the Nibi had taken over Hinata's body and he has been doing the

fighting; he wasn't straggling anymore now that Hinata was conscious. His chakra ran threw her body

once more giving her the power to finally put an end to this. Hinata ran toward them, Sasori with on

hand moved Hiruko's head up and unleashed several poison needles. Hinata dodged it, but was not fast

enough to dodge the second; she was hit.

"You got her, she's finished" Deidara told him.

"…" Sasori didn't say anything and looked at the girl who was on the ground; he knew the poison was

going thru her body.

"Poison?" she said looking at the needles, she couldn't feel the effect Hinata looked at the red head boy

and smiled, the needles were being pushed off her body by a great amount of white chakra. The small

blood that came out vanished and her wounds were healed.

"I didn't think I was going to do this so quickly; and to think we just started with the battle," he said

pulling his cloak off.

"Oh I finally get to see the true puppet master hmm," Deidara said to himself with a smirk. His eyes

widen to see that Sasori's real body was a puppet, "He's a human puppet?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him; she knew she couldn't hit any chakra points simply because his body was an empty

lifeless shell. She thought carefully and closed her eyes and focused some of the Nibi's white chakra on

her palms "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist" she yelled causing so much wind to come at once, Sasori help his

ground. It was too fast to dodge Sasori went frying. Deidara dodged the attack just before the lion

formed wind had hit him just like it had hit Sasori.

"Hmm looks like I'm up" Deidara said, as he made some hand signals "I was hoping the clay my hand

was chewing didn't go to waste" a medium size bird poof in front of him and was flying directly towards

Hinata. She threw a kunai and made a direct hit, l the bird was gone. She ran towards Deidara and made

a direct hit on both his arms and legs. He fell to the floor "I can't feel them, and I can't move hmm"

Hinata gave all of her attention to the red head puppet master himself. The rage came to her and soon

her body was covered in white chakra, it began to take the form of a cat, the white chakra extended

from behind making two tails, she had cat like ears from chakra and whiskers appeared in her face, her

teeth grew and she hissed at him.

"The Nibi's chakra is leaking from her body making a small version of the Nibi," he thought looking at the

cat ninja in front of him. She scratched the ground with her long sharp nails.

She growled; her voice was not majestic anymore, "Sassssori, you're done" she hissed one more time

before she jumped in the air. Sasori waited for her, when she vanished

"Were did she go?"

…**Back in the other woods…**

"He's in the hospital because of you" Takeshi told him.

"Hai" he agreed with him.

Kakashi took the opportunity to appear behind Itachi and grab him he pushed him on the ground and put

a kunai near his throat "Don't move"

"Stop, he's hurt," Miyuki told him running towards him.

"Not this again Miyuki" Neji asked her, he saw her pushing Kakashi away

"He's hurt" she told her

"He's-"

"I'm not going anywhere Kakashi," Itachi told him getting back to his feet and resting on a tree. Miyuki

looked at his wound and put her hands over it, "Hold still," she told him her hands began to glow with

white chakra

"That is why they were after her, for her chakra," Itachi said

"Her chakra?...Byakugan!" Neji asked, activating his Byakugan he was the form of her chakra inside of

her she saw "The Nibi,"

"She has chakra from the two tail jinchuuriki inside of her" Itachi told them

"Miyuki you are the same as Hinata?" Neji question her.

"Iie, Hinata has the jinchuuriki inside of her, Miyuki contains powerful chakra from the Nibi" Kakashi

explained to him "But in a way yes they are both alike, only in the chakra of course,"

Miyuki finished with a deep breath "There, your injury is healed you should be fine," she told her.

"Arigatou" he said

"You go on ahead and look for Hinata I will take him back to Konoha," Kakashi told them.

"Iie," Itachi interrupted before anyone said anything.

"…" Kakashi did some hand signal and summoned Pakkun.

"Kakashi, what is it this time?" the little brown dog asked.

"Go with Neji and the rest, I am going to take him back to Konoha"

…**Back to Hinata…**

Pieces of puppets were everywhere, Hinata hissed as she looked the red headed puppet, the cat version

of her saw he had no scratches on him; he lifted his hands and with great force water come out, Hinata

dodged it and hissed, with her Byakugan activated she saw a small cylinder-shape device that contained

his real human heart; that was his only living thing and is she could hit it directly he would be finished.

She ran towards him one more time, to her surprise he now had a pair of poles that had five large blades

that spun like a propeller, I guess he waited to use those, he lifted both of his hands up which had pipes

that spew out fire, like a flamethrower. She knew he could throw water out of there not fire, she once

again dodges it and took a deep breath. She jumped from the tree branch hissed one more time,

fearsome wind acted up again making Sasori close his eyes for a second, the direct hit made her go back and hit a tree.

"That sounds close" Sasuke said speeding up.

As he came to a clear end of the forest he saw, "Hinata?" he looked at the two tailed white cat that was

near a tree, the once so called forest was covered in puppet pieces, he looked at the other end of the

forest and saw the person she was fighting, Sasori of the red sand.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said getting her attention, she hissed at him and the tails wagged in the air that

passed, Sasuke approached her slowly and said her name again "Hinata," he saw her blue eyes and the

whisker like marks on her face, the cat ears perked up and she stood there, "Hinata, it's me…Sasuke"

"Sa-su-ke?" she said tilting her head in question, "Hai, Hinata…I've missed you," he told her finally

getting to her,

"_Hinata, breath it is over now, I must leave now_" the Nibi told her. (The inner Nibi)

"Hai, arigatou" inner Hinata told it.

Sasuke saw Hinata's whisker like marks disappearing and her body became weak, he ran in time to catch

her in his arms.

"Sa-suke-kun" she said with a small smile, Sasuke couldn't help it he hugged her in his arms. Hinata

closed her eyes; she finally felt saved. Sasuke looked at her eyes, which were back to their creamy pear

color he loved. Hinata looked at his eyes; she was surprise to see he was crying; Uchiha Sasuke was

crying?

"Iie, please don't cry," she managed to tell him. Sasuke looked at her and hugged her again.

"I'm not," he whispered in her ear, Hinata's body was still put her numb but she slowly put her arms

around his muscular shoulders and hugged him back.

"I've missed you too," she told him, Sasuke looked at her eyes once more, they were filled with love, the

love he missed so much; he couldn't help it he pulled her towards him and kissed her, the kiss started

soft and gentile, then Hinata responded she grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him closer, he took a hold

of Hinata's petite waist and kissed her deeper, his tough found hers and fought, the kiss they had was

electrifying enough for Hinata's body to move a little. The separated for air, they were both breathing

heavily when Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go home," he told her.

"Hai," she told him.

He carried her bride style, walking into the forest they dissapeared.

…**In the other part of the forest…**

"Kakashi I am sorry for this" Itachi told him, "Wha-" he managed to say when with a poof Itachi was

gone.

"Itachi," Miyuki said lowering her head, he was gone.

With another poof he appears behind Miyuki, "Arigatou," he told her. Kakashi threw a kunai but he

dodged it. "I am not going anywhere," Itachi told him. He removed his Akatsuki cloak and threw it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked him.

"I will tell you after we find Hinata, my days in the Akatsuki are over." Everyone's eyes were both in

shocked and confusion.

**A/N- okay inner Nibi is inside of Hinata's head, she is the only one that could hear him. Just **

**making sure you get it, oh now that Sasuke and Hinata are back together I can tell you a bit **

**about why the whole Itachi/Miyuki thing. First of all Itachi got close to Miyuki; as she did to **

**him, we all know she looked for him, helped him with his wounds ect. Second is that he **

**returned the favor by helping her, when Hidan and Kakuzu attached… in the next chapter **

**the flashback will appear. And last but not least Hinata and Sasuke are back,…yay… and if **

**you still don't get it ask me I will be glad to answer them. Arigatou, until next time. Oh **

**Please R&R this chapter.**

Don't forget about VAMPIRE KISS. I got a review…from xREILAx

(.net/u/1439124/ )- _"I thought it was great!! I realy enjoyed it! :)"_

And I want to, Thank you so much, the first review meant a lot; especially from you who always reviews

my chapters…Arigatou. And check out her story Irresistible. It is now complete and it is amazing. Trust

me I read it and it was heart stopping.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

**I'll do the talking in the end…enjoy**

"His days in the Akatsuki are over?" Kakashi questioned himself. He looked at Itachi he was still behind

Miyuki, she looked shock.

"What do you mean your days in Akatsuki are over" Takeshi asked him.

"We must find Hinata," he told him.

"But he nee-"

"He's right" Miyuki told him "We can't waist more time" they nodded and headed deeper into the forest.

…**On the other side of the forest…**

"Hey what about me?" A frustrated Deidara yelled; he still couldn't move he was on the ground "Come on

I have an itch, hmm" he said.

"AKATSUKI!" a voice echoed.

"Hmm?" Deidara looked to see where it was coming, when he saw "You?" he asked. The blonde looked

around he saw puppet pieces and trees split in half, as he walked he noticed claw marks? On the floor,

he got a shiver down his back, "What happened here?" he asked looked around when he noticed a body,

he ran towards it he noticed it was one of the Akatsuki, "What the hell happened here?" he yelled

frustrated "Hmm looks like you're too late for the party" he hears, Naruto looks around and notices the

other blonde "Where is Hinata?" he growled picking him up from the floor.

"Beats me the Uchiha boy took her,"

"Itachi" he said as he clenched his teethe together, "No not him, Uchiha Sasuke" he said seeing at the

blonde's (Naruto) reaction he smirked.

"Sasuke?" he asked, he looked down and began to shake, and he clenched his fist

"_Huh, looks like this blond has a soft stop_," he thought.

"Alright yay Sasuke, he took Hinata home," he yelled he then looked at Deidara and smiled.

"Now to take care of you" he told him, Deidara looked confident and said "I don't think so hmm" in an

instant he pulled Naruto to the side and did some hand signals "Ninja Art Suicide Bombing Clone" (_Jibaku _

_Bunshin_) Naruto jumped as far away from him, just in time for the explosion.

The explosion made Naruto hide behind a tree and cover his eyes, while the fearsome wind past,

**...Somewhere in the forest...**

""What was that?" Kakashi asked "Neji,"

"Already on it," he said "Byakugan" he said activating it. He looked in the far distance and pointed south

"There, I see Naruto and the blonde"

"You mean Naruto" Pakkun asked.

"No the one who took Hinata,"

"Deidara," Itachi told them; sure he was not in handcuffs or anything, he stayed near Miyuki but he had

ten pairs of eyes looking at him (Takeshi, Pakkun, Kin, Kakashi, and Neji) he would not be able to get

away fast enough his body still hurt from the last fight. The fight with Hidan and Kakuzu.

**...Flashback...**

"Ah Itachi you finally fucken got her," a loud Hidan said

Miyuki looked at the man with medium length silver hair, it was slicked back making him look in his

twenties or so, she backed away a little, she looked at him he had the Akatsuki cloak but it seemed he

had no shirt under it. He had his headband around his neck as any Akatsuki it had a scratch on, which

symbolizes that they no longer care for their village. On his back he had a blade on his back with three

sharp edges, (Triple-Bladed Scythe)

"Hidan watch your mouth," said in annoyed Kakuzu, Hidan looked at him "What the fuck, you of all

people tell me to fucken watch my mouth, yours is fucken messed up, it's stitched together."

The green eyes man just looked at him. Miyuki had never seen them before, they were scary, the silver

man looked normal compared to this guy, Kakuzu he was tall and muscular, his head was covered by a

white hood and he had a black mask, which made his eyes the only visible thing. They were very green

he had his Akatsuki cloak, but she could see that his hands were stitched together. She was scared the

silver haired man looked at her "You were fucken right Kakuzu, she is an interesting one, she hot too," he said

"Back off Hidan" Itachi told him stepping in front of her

"Oh I see you what that little shit to your fucken self, huh"

"No, now back off" Itachi told him.

"Lets' just get her and take her back to the hideout already"

"Hell no, this is bullshit if he had a turn I fucken want one too"

Miyuki began to shake, what were they going to do to her. Itachi felt her body begin to shake against his,

he had to do something he was not going to allow then to take her, she had to go back home with her family,

"Fire Style: fireball Jutsu" he said making a huge fireball and releasing it towards the Akatsuki members

who dodge it, "What the fuck was that for," Hidan rudely asked

"You are not taking her," Itachi growled.

"What?" Kakuzu asked him angrily "She was the Jinchuuriki's chakra that could be very useful"

He told him

"I can care less about that, if anyone tries to take her they will have to go through me" he told them calmly.

"Have it your fucken way then," Hidan told him grabbing his Triple-Bladed Scythe from his back, he ran

toward him yelling "I've been waiting for this," Itachi grabbed Miyuki and took her to a tree branch "Stay

here" Miyuki nervously nodded and saw Itachi run toward the bad mouth silver haired man, with his

blade he took a good swing at Itachi, as he only dodge it and kicked him in the chest, the silver haired

man went flying back

"Son of a bitc-"

"Hidan get the girl I'll take care of him"

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope form) and caught them in his Genjutsu.

**... Konoha hospital...**

The door swung open and Tsunade walked in "Hinata glad you're back in Konoha, and you" she said

taking a look at Sasuke "What were you thinking?" she yelled grabbing a hold of his shirt "You could have

gotten yourself killed"

"Hmm I know" he told her, but I needed to find her," he told her calmly.

"Lady Tsunade, where is Neji-Nissan?" Hinata asked her, Tsunade turned to face her and let go of

Sasuke, "I'm afraid they haven't return, Neji along with Takeshi and Kakashi are out there looking for Miyuki,"

"How about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "Not yet," Tsunade informed him. Hinata looked at Sasuke "Naruto is

out there too?" she asked him.

"Hai, he was out looking for you," Sasuke told her. Hinata smiled, Tsunade looked at them "Shizune send

out a messenger bird letting them know she is back" she told the black short haired medic-nin who had

Ton-ton in her arms, "Hai," she said running out the door.

"Now then, I will go; I leave Sasuke at your watch Hinata?" she told her, Hinata sat on the bed and

nodded "Hai," she said as Tsunade walked out the door, Hinata looked out the window "Gomen Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked at her; she dropped her head down, but he could see the tears running down her cheeks

"For what?" he asked getting up from the chair across the bed he walked towards her and sat on the

bed.

"For causing all of this, if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened,"

"No, it isn't your fault, Hinata," he told her. He reached for her chin and lifted it up so she could face him,

Hinata looked at his onyx black eyes, "Hinata if it wasn't for you, I would be here right now, Hinata you

are the reason why I get up every morning why I am still here," he smiled at her and whipped the tears

out of her eyes, "Sasuke," she said closing her eyes, she leaded towards him; she brushed her lips

against his and whispered "Arigatou" Sasuke. Sasuke responded to the gentile kiss, her lips never tasted

so good. He had missed her so much.

…**In the forest…**

"He made himself explode," Naruto said still covering his face, after the wind had past he jumped to the

bottom, he looked around when he saw "Neji?"

"Naruto what happened here,"

"He…," he began to say looking around, when he saw Itachi and growled "You" he said charging at him,

"Naruto stop" Miyuki told him.

"What why he asked" looking at him.

"He is in, in all of this, it's his fault Sasuke was in the hospital"

"…" Itachi looked at him and didn't say anything, if he knew the truth, if only everyone knew the truth.

"Naruto what happened here?" Takeshi asked him.

"He blew himself up" he told him bot taking his eyes off Itachi.

"No that was a clone, the real one is," he did hands signals and summoned the pack of eight ninja dogs

(,_Ninken_) they came out of the ground with surprise they had the Akatsuki member on their powerful

mouth and claws Bull, the bulldog had sunk his power teethe on one of his shoulders "Ah finally," Kakashi

told him, Deidara looked at Itachi and had noticed he didn't have his cloak, "They got you too hmm,

pathetic for an Uchiha"

Itachi looked at him and said noting "You," Takeshi began "Takeshi let it go" Kakashi told him,

"Why," he asked him. Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw a bird circling the sky, when a scrolled fell

Kakashi caught it in his hands and opened it his eye widen and said "Because Hinata is back in the

Village" Naruto yelled "What, let me see that" he took the scroll from Kakashi's grip and smiled "He's

right she's back Sasuke brought her back" he said.

Itachi walked towards Deidara and looked at him, "Hmm looks like you have decided to go with the brats

of the leaf," he told him, "No," he began. Miyuki looked down, "I'm starting all over again, and I'll make

sure I do right,"

"Pathetic, hmm you've became soft," he told him. Itachi made a clone of himself and looked at the group

"Hmm" he said beginning to walk soon Miyuki followed, and so did the rest,

"Now to end with you" Itachi's clone told him "Clone Great Explosion" he said, with a loud powerful

explosion the blond Akatsuki member, and Itachi's clone was gone.

**There finally done with this chapter. I hopped you like it and please review, I hoped you **

**loved the Sasuke Hinata moment, don't worry next chapter will be more time with them, but **

**next chapter will probably take a while because I'm working on how the village will react **

**when they see Itachi, and how Sasuke will react. I'm also adding some lemon maybe or **

**maybe not, I'm still deciding well give me some ideas of how they can react and all that so i **

**can update think of how the village, Tsunade and Sasuke will react to Itachi's **

**presence. And well all the truth of Itachi's past will be revealed to everyone.**

**Bye til next time...plz R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

**Well I got great reviews for the last chapter I hope I get review with this one, well here's chapter 29.**

**And please let me know if there should be a sequel to VAMPIRE KISS, I have ideas but I **

**don't know so please review and tell me. Also check out my newest story that I put up well **

**the first chapter, it's called Shinobi Love the first chapter is called…well if you're curious **

**check it out, another hinasasu fic,**

Kakashi stood very close Itachi, Kin and Takeshi did as well, Itachi didn't look comfortable but he knew

he had a bad reputation. If only they knew. The walk back to Konoha was quite, all you heard was Kin growl.

"Strange he hasn't done any movement; there also hadn't been traps along the way, what he said could

it have been true?" Neji wondered. They had arrived to the main gates; Kakashi knew ANBU wound show

up like flies. He took Itachi and put a kunai on his throat "So you don't think of doing anything" he told

her, Itachi only smirked "Hmm" it's not like this was a big deal, although this was the first time he felt the

cold metal against his skin, as they walked in the main gates only to be greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"No way!?" said the ninja with the bandage across his face and over his nose.

"Get the Hokage here immediately Kotetsu" said Izumo

"Hai" Izumo said, Kakashi smiled under his mask "Ah Kotetsu-san" his facial expression changed serious

"I'll take care of him" he said with a single poof he and Itachi were gone,

"What are you sure you're not drunk?" the blonde told him.

"Um no, I'm sure it was him" he said looking at her as if she was drunk.

POOF

"No he's not drunk" Kakashi told her, Tsunade' eyes were wide as ever, in front of her was Uchiha Itachi.

"You!" she screamed hitting the desk and running towards him, she grabbed him by the collar and

punched him in the gut, Itachi went down.

"When?" Tsunade asked as she clenched her fists not leaving her sight from Itachi was still on the

ground, "He was found with Miyuki," he told her.

"Izumo, you are dismiss, and make sure none of this information gets out"

"Hai" he said disappearing out the room.

"What did you do to her you bastard," she yelled.

"Nothing" Kakashi simply told her, "Kakashi, you expect to believe that this bas-"

"Hokage-sama he was protecting her," Kakashi interrupted her, "I know it's hard to believe but he did

save her," Itachi was on the floor, no one has ever hit him like this; well he isn't an easy target to hit;

now he knew what pain was. Itachi knew it was not going to be as easy but he had to say it now or

never, he had done his part of protecting Sasuke; he never thought it was going to be today when she

found out the truth, but he had to take a chance he also had to protect her, Miyuki.

"H-he-ere" Itachi said getting up from the floor; Tsunade turned around and threw a punch only to hit

the floor Itachi jumped, "Nice, but too slow,"

"Is he mocking her?" Kakashi asked. Itachi made some hand signals and in an instant he had a scroll on

his hand, "Here's the truth; the truth about the past," he said. Tsunade looked at the black scroll that

Itachi had on his hand it said _FORBIDDEN._ She looked at it and smirked "You think this could change my

mind," she hit the scroll making it fly across the room "Get him out of here before I kill him!" Tsunade

said clenching her fists hard against her skin she cut threw it with her nails, blood was dripping, ANBU

showed up, "Keep him on 24/7 maximum guard"

"It can't be it really is him," the ANBU with the cat masked thought.

"And Kakashi bring me the Kaminari shinobi here immediately" Tsunade growled

"Right" he said disappearing.

"Get him out" She yelled, "Hai" all three ANBU said as they disappeared, talking Itachi with them.

Tsunade walked like a trapped lion.

**Back in the front gates**

"I hope he's okay," Miyuki asked looking up at the Hokage tower, Takeshi looked at Neji as he was

leaving, "Hey where are you going?"

"Hmm to see if Hinata-Hime then go home, the mission was done," just as he turned around he was

"Neji my youthful friend are you okay?" Lee asked him as he hugged him

"Lee let go of me!" Neji told him pushing him away, "Lee leave him alone he's tired" said an annoyed voice

"Ten-Ten," Neji told her, it really was good to be home, he held her hand and smiled "Let's go see Hinata

then we can go eat something," he told her "Yay, were shall we go" Lee jumped happily "Umm Lee I

think he means us," Ten-Ten sweat dropped. Neji looked at Lee and said with a sigh "Fine" Lee's eyes began to water.

"Oh Neji how lucky is Ten-Ten to have you," all three started walking and soon left Takeshi with wide eyes,

"Weird beyond creepy," Miyuki smiled only to be surprised by the silver headed man that was standing

behind her, "The Hokage wishes to see you both immediately" Takeshi turned to face him as well and

nodded.

**Back in the Hokage office**

"Where are they dammit," an angrier Hokage yelled as she slammed the fifth desk this week,

"Um s-sure th-they are co-coming Hoka-age-Sama" a nervous Shizune said putting Ton Ton down on the

floor, when a nock was heard "Come in," Shizune said, the door opened and Miyuki, Takeshi and along

with his big golden Dog walked in, "OINK" Ton Ton squealed when he saw the huge dog, he hide behind

Shizune who was also worried and stepped back.

"Miyuki…" An angry Hokage started "Where is Okaasan?" Miyuki interrupted her.

"She is on her way home" she told them she saw the looks of relief in their faces, "They know nothing of

what happened, Hiashi knows nothing as well, your father the Raikage sent a message saying that your

mother was needed back home, Hiashi agreed to accompany her and see him. Don't worry she was

spending her time in the Yamanaka flower shop with Inoichi"

"Good I didn't want her to be concern" Takeshi told himself as Kin barked in agreement with his master.

"Now, to deal with you two, Miyuki what in the hell did you think when you were with him? He is a

missing-nin-"

"I know" miyuki interrupted her, "Then what the hell did you think? What did he do to you?" she asked her.

"Nothing, he saved me, that's how he got hurt,"

"I didn't believe her either but-" Takeshi said looking at his sister "But on our way here Kakashi nor

either Neji or I had to put effort bringing him here it was almost as thought he wanted to come by

himself, he had also mention about his last days in Akatsuki"

Tsunade looked at them carefully; they weren't lying.

"Could he have been telling the truth?" she thought.

"_Here's the truth; the truth about the past," _the scroll she looked for the scroll when she saw it near the

wall, she walked up and got it, Takeshi and Miyuki looked at her, she slowly opened the scroll and began

to read it, her eyes were wide open,

"He-he was telling the truth?" she said with shock.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said with concern, "Get Kakashi here immediately" she said

"Hai" the black haired medic-nin said heading out the door with Ton-Ton following her, he didn't want to

be in the same room as a dog that could easily eat him in one bite.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade told them. She couldn't say anything more she was in plenty of trouble,

and to think she came here to train or at least she thought she was going to.

"Come on Miyuki," Takeshi told her he looked at Tsunade and bowed showing regret and respect. They

headed out the door; Kin followed them.

Miyuki just wanted to know where he was she knew they had to leave in a day or two, but…

"Miyuki you won't be able to see him after this so just don't think about it," he told her as though he had

read her mind. "I know it's just that…I have to go," she told him running off.

"Miyuki, well I guess it's just you and me Kin…Kin?" he asked looking for him, when he saw him running

after Miyuki."Any time now," she said running to the Hyuuga compound, she heard Kin bark after her;

looks like he knew it as well. Miyuki ran to the room her and Tora were staying she kneeled beside the

mat on the floor where Tora sleep, she summoned her, with a puff of smoke Tora appeared, "Hey girl

how do you feel?" she asked her petting her back, she looked down at her belly it was big now. She

smiled "Anytime now huh?" she talked to her. Tora only whined. Kin opened the door with his nose and

wagged his tail, "Hey boy, you're ganna be a daddy soon," Kin barked with happiness, he nudged Tora

with his nose and licked her face, Tora began to breath heavily and whined, "It's time" Miyuki said to herself.

"Need a hand?" a voiced asked she turned around to see "Kiba?, how did you-"

"It was Akamaru he smelled Tora in pain, so I came to check if she fine" he told her, "Is she going to give birth?"

"Yeah, she is" she said with a smile. Akamaru was getting close when Kin barked and growled stepping in

front of Tora. "Akamaru, stay there don't get close boy" Kiba warned him, "Arf" he barked sitting near the

door. Kiba walked near Tora, "So you know about dogs" Miyuki asked knowing the answer would be yes

but she didn't know him well so she wanted to break the ice.

"I guess my family works with dog we even have trains like the great sense of smell,"

"Yeah Sakura had told me that when we got here," she thought think back at what she and Naruto had told her.

**Flashback from chapter 21**

_"Oh right he has his mother Inuzuka Tsume, and his sister Inuzuka Hana, they are have close_

_relationship with canine and share some of their traits; like the great sense of smell"_

_"They work alongside Kuromaru, the three siblings and Akamaru" Naruto had told them,_

**Done with the flashback**

"That's cool" she said, she was about to talk when she heard Tora breath heavily and whine, she and

Kiba turned to see Tora laying back, her tongue was out and she was going into labor.

**In the Hospital**

"Sasuke you did great. You're an awesome shinobi," Lee said with watery eyes

"Lee stop taking about me in past tense I'm not dead," Sasuke told him.

Neji and Ten-Ten sweat dropped, ""Hinata-Sama you have must eat something" He told her,

"I'll take care of her go eat and rest you must be tired" Sasuke told him, it's been forever but they are

managing with each other they are getting a bit better than before.

"Hai, I leave you in her hands" he said, Ten-Ten grabbed Lee and started walking, Neji soon followed.

"I don't know why I have to come back here?" Sasuke question Hinata while the nurse was giving him a

check up, she took out a needle and put some kind of liquid in it, Sasuke wasn't really paying attention

"You weren't suppose to leave but you did" the nurse told him as she put the needle in his arm. He didn't

even flinch he just wanted to get this over with and go home, she wrote something on her board, "You

are okay just try not to use the Sharingan for a while"

"But-" he began

"He won't, arigatou," Hinata said from her bed.

"Hinata-Chan you can leave as soon as you like" she told her, "Arigatou," she said with a smile.

Sasuke was finally going to have her back home, he and the nurse stepped outside to give her time to

change, after fifteen minutes Hinata opened the door to see Sasuke with her things, "Lets now go home,"

he told her grabbing her hand, she blushed and walked down the hallway when

"BAKA BAKA you did bring her back" Naruto yelled

"Dobe, be quite you're in a hospital" Sasuke told him, he smiled and looked at Hinata "Its good to have

you here again Hinata" he said

"A-Arigatou Naruto" she said with a smile. Sasuke wanted to go home but with the blond here, "Naruto

go see Sakura or something," he said annoyed

"Well I am going to meet her but I came here first but now that I see she is in good hands I'm leaving"

he said and jumped out the window.

"Dork" Sasuke said walking with Hinata again.

Once Sasuke and Hinata were in the house he set her thing on her room, he went down about to make

dinner for her when he found her on the sofa already asleep, he picked her up and headed upstairs he

set her on the bed and was about to let go when she grabbed his arm and whispered "I don't want to be

alone, please stay" she said, she didn't even have to be asked twice he laid next to her and hugged her

waist she turned and face him, she felt his breath on her neck and she smiled, she kissed him and before

she even pulled away he kissed her back, Hinata grabbed on to his neck, she felt his hands roam her

waist, it sent Goosebumps on her body, but she loved the feeling, the feeling she always got when she

was with him.

"Hinata I love you" Sasuke said after pulling away and breathing heavily

"Me- too Sasuke-Kun" she said resting her head on his chest, with his arms around her waist they fell asleep.

Back in the tower

"This- this can't be…this can't possibly be true" Kakashi said lifting his head band from his Sharingan eye,

he looked at the scroll to possibly find the letter that he had read twice was really the handwriting from

the third Hokage; and it was.

"_I assume that you Tsunade the fifth Hokage is now reading this, it is time for you to really know what _

_happen the night of the Uchiha massacre," it began_

"_Itachi's actual mission was to disappear into eternal obscurity, no one else beside I the third Hokage _

_along with the leaf elders (counselors ) and Danzo knew what was happening and what had to be done, _

_we no longer trusted the Uchiha clan._

_Itachi had discovered the presence of Uchiha Madara who was going to claim a war, because the clan _

_had turn their backs on him, Itachi had agreed to help him kill the clan if he did attack. Madara agreed, _

_Itachi had also found out that the Uchiha clan was plotting a coup D'etat to take over our village. We _

_sent him to spy on the clan's every move. Uchiha Fugaku was the mastermind the plan; Itachi was a spy. _

_He entered the black ops on his father's orders. He was a double agent. _

_When Itachi was only four years old, the third great ninja war took place and he witnessed the death of _

_many people, people he knew, he should've never had to experienced war at such a young age, that _

_trauma made him into a conflict hating peace loving man that cared for his village._

_He had to be known as a missing nin and a criminal, he joined Akatsuki this is the truth of the bloody day _

_in the Uchiha Clan. No one must ever know this information, but as far as I know Itachi's goal is to kill _

_Madara, if he has then that is why you are reading this. Itachi appealed to me, asking me to protect _

_Sasuke against Danzo and the counselors and I ask you to do the same_

_The third Hokage, __Hiruzen Sarutobi,_"

**Okay a month past but I had trouble with this one I hope you like it thought and please **

**review my story Shinobi Love the third chapter is up. I have nothing more to say except R&R **

**and I'm **


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

**Hey there I hope you're not to mad I have had a block but I think I'm done with **

**it, so there is chapter 30. Bad news in the end…lol**

**BTW**

**I know it been a while so I'll give up feedback on so what has happened. **

**Kakashi and Neji found miyuki with Itachi. They headed back to Konoha where **

**an angry Hokage trashed her place when Itachi was in front of her after **

**beating him up a bit she told the ANBU to take him away, but before that Itachi **

**told her it was time for her to fine out the truth about the Uchiha massacre. **

**that's when she told the ANBU to take him away. Sasuke was in the hospital **

**with Hinata and they got home, finally. The Hokage read the letter summoned **

**Kakashi to make sure it was his hand write; it was. And Tora is in labor.**

…

Tora panted and whined waking Miyuki and Kiba who had stayed the night; Hiashi wasn't there so he

wouldn't have to take Akamaru out of the house. It was almost 5 in the morning when Kin barked making

Miyuki wake up and ran to her side she was turning and whining.

"Tora" Miyuki told her, Tora whined

"She needs her time alone" Kiba told her, miyuki looked at him "How do you know?" She asked

"Well like I told you yesterday I have dog traits and I understand what they say, after all we do work

with them" she smiled and nodded at Tora and asked her with concern "Are you going to be alright?" she

petted her, "A-arf" she managed to bark quietly, Miyuki, Kiba and Akamaru left her and Kin alone.

…

Sasuke woke up the following morning and saw Hinata still sleeping, it had been a long day for her and

him but he couldn't go back to sleep he always woke up at 5:00 am even before being with her, his

thought ran back at the man that had put him in the hospital; Itachi and because o f him he couldn't

bring Hinata home faster. He blamed himself. He looked up at the still dark sky and when he saw ANBU

running to the tower, strange he thought ANBU don't just show up for nothing, he looked and decided to

see what was up, surely it has to do with Akatsuki and his brother and all that has happened, he got

close enough and hid his chakra as well as a Sannin; he was with one for years. He saw the Hokage

talking to the ANBU

"Lady Tsunade he says he needs to talk to him"

"Iie he cannot find out he is here" she told them.

Sasuke wondered who; who was here and the whoever it couldn't fine out, they nodded and they were

gone. What was going on, who was here why so much ANBU

"Lady Tsunade what's wrong?" Shizune asked her,

"It's Itachi,"

"_Itachi_?" wondered. Why would, then he put the pieces together, was he here? Is it Itachi they had?

"He wants to talk to his brother," Tsunade told her, Shizune looked and asked "Why? What does he want

with Sasuke?"

"I don't know and I'm afraid to fine out" she told the brown haired girl.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on the Hokage; they did have had Itachi, and never told him, Sasuke clenched

his fist with anger, he vanished silently back to his house, he couldn't tell Hinata about this he needed

some information but who, "who could possibly know about Ita-" then it hit him, "Miyuki" he said out

loud not even finishing his thoughts or his name. The name he has hated for years. He then ran to the

Hyuuga compound where they had been staying.

…

Hinata woke up to only release he was gone, "Sa-Sasuke K-Kun?" she said getting up, only to feel pain

on her right arm she held her arm and wondered what she had done to make her arm hurt, she slowly

took of her jacket and saw a huge scratch on it, she wondered again about what she had done, she

couldn't remember anything, all she remembered was a voice speaking to her, the Nibi. She went to the

bathroom to take her mind out of all that has happen to her. She let the warm water run down her body;

when she began to have flack backs.

_She hissed, she saw claws marks on him. The forest was no longer a forest she had cat eyes claws and a _

_tail that swung all directions, her voice changed "You took me away from him"_

She closed her eyes and screamed, she knew she was a jinchuuriki, but what is her purpose now? She

had become stronger, indeed she had changed and she had Sasuke. Speaking of him she hadn't seen

him this morning, where was he? If she only knew he was at the Hyuuga compound looking for…

"Miyuki!" he screamed.

Miyuki heard her name and walked to the front of the house where he saw Sasuke, "Sasuke-san what are

you do-" Sasuke didn't let her finished "Where is Itachi?" he yelled, Miyuki's eye dropped to the floor, she

was leaving in two days maybe tomorrow and she didn't know when; when her father would tell them to go back.

"I-I don't know" she told him honestly, she wished she knew where Itachi was. Sasuke scowled at her

"Liar where is he? You've been helping him all this time…WHY" he yelled even louder by this time

his Sharingan was activated and spinning out of control. "Grrr" Akamaru growled, "Are you sure

Akamaru?" Kiba asked him, "Arf" Akamaru barked confirming. Kiba ran towards the front gates.

…

Hinata let her tears run with the water as she saw blood, her blood and her opponents.

"Iie" she screamed once more. She turned the water off and wrapped her body in the warm towels and

went to the room where she sat on the bed looking in the mirror she saw herself, but she also saw a blue

cat, she still couldn't believe the fact that she was a jinchuuriki how is she supposed to live with Sasuke

without people trying to get her for the power she posses; she had always asked herself is she being use

for her power, or is it true love that Sasuke is giving her? What was she thinking Sasuke was there when

Naruto broke her heart, when she was about to kill herself, when she found out she was a jinchuuriki,

and he found her he has been caring for her. The power she holds inside was a gift from her Okasan; she

did it for her she did it out of love. She got those thoughts out of her head and changed in her usual

(Don't want to describe you know sweater yadda yadda) and headed outside in look for Sasuke.

…

"Uchiha let go of her" Kiba yelled at an Uchiha who was holding on to Miyuki by her wrists "Don't get in

this dog boy" he yelled not taking his eyes out of Miyuki, who by now was shaken by fear.

"I-I already told you I-" be began only to be shaken and yelled at "Stop lying"

"Uchiha I said let go," Kiba warned him again this time with a growl, "And I said don't get in this dog

boy, this doesn't concern you," Sasuke looked at Miyuki and saw fear in her eyes.

Miyuki's heart dropped as soon as she saw those blood eyes they had fear written all over them, her

mind began to spin around and her body fell, she fainted. Her body fell in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke felt her body fall in his arms, he didn't have time for this, and he had to look for him,

"Uchiha" Kiba began

"She's useless have her" he told her throwing Miyuki's body at him, Kiba grabbed her and went back

hitting the wall he closed an eye "He threw her as if she was a rag doll," he thought holding on to her, he

got up and saw Sasuke gone.

…

"So what are you planning to do Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her, the Hokage sat on her desk resting

her chin on her fingers, she was thinking on whether Sasuke should know about Itachi, and whether he

should see him; Sasuke had to know the truth so she thought she really didn't know. After a while she

got up and ordered "Bring me the ANBU and the Junín here, as well as for Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha

Sasuke,"

"Hai," Shizune said running out the door, she sat down again, and she knew this was going to be tough,v

too tough someone could die. She wasn't going to take any changes she was going to need all the help

she could get.

…

**Well it was a long wait and I have decided to leave the Uchiha brother meeting for the next **

**chapter, that was the bad , also there might be 35 chapters to this story so I can **

**work on Shinobi Love and a sequel to VAMPIRE KISS anyway I hope you like it and aren't **

**too disappointed, R&R.**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

**This is chapter 31 enjoy…please let me know how it is, and hope you like it, it's been a while **

**but I updated.**

…**Recap…**

"_So what are you planning to do Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her, the Hokage sat on her desk resting _

_her chin on her fingers, she was thinking on whether Sasuke should know about Itachi, and whether he _

_should see him; Sasuke had to know the truth so she thought she really didn't know. After a while she _

_got up and ordered "Bring me the ANBU and the Junín here, as well as for Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha _

_Sasuke,"_

"_Hai," Shizune said running out the door, she sat down again, and she knew this was going to be tough, _

_too tough someone could die. She wasn't going to take any changes she was going to need all the help _

_she could get._

…

Sasuke ran looking for someone who might know, this time not he didn't care what he did to do to get

the information he wanted. "Dam that women" he growled as he ran from roof top to roof top when he

got stopped by ANBU, "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke the Hokage wishes to see you" ," said the ANBU with the

cat mask on, "Finally" Sasuke thought running towards the tower Sharingan fully activated and the ANBU

close by. It felt forever until he reached the tower and to his surprise all the Jounin and ANBU were near

the front door that didn't stop him from yelling "Where in the hell is Itachi?"

"Sasuke calm down that's why you were brought here" said Tsunade stepping out of the tower, "He need

to talk to you," she said before she heard "He's ganna die," Sasuke yelled "Sasuke if you do anything

stupid you will be brought down; by force now I suggest you calm yourself down," she told him raising

her voice. she saw Sasuke face and clenched his fists, he calmed himself down and she nodded to the

Jounin and ANBU "Follow me" she said, it didn't take long for the black haired men to follow her followed

by the ANBU and Jounin, "Sasuke don't do anything that will take the opportunity away," Kakashi told

him close by, Sasuke didn't even bother on listening; he knew better than that. They walked to her office

and told him "Your weapons leave them here, all of you" she told them "The ANBU squad will be

outside," she said as they nodded. Sasuke had to be patted down when they had taken every weapon

Tsunade said with a sign "Let's go" she said Sasuke next to her he asked "When you bring him in,"

"We didn't," she simply told him not wanting to say anything else even she wondered why he came back.

They walked out to the top of the Hokage Monument, they entered inside the Hokage faces Sasuke's

heart ached a bit; was he nervous? No it was anger and frustration.

…

"Where can he be?" Hinata asked herself waking out to town; she decided to go to her favorite tea shop,

she sat out in the bench and took a sip; it really was great being back, she was looking out to the

Hokage faces when she had a bad feeling in her stomach. "Hinata I heard you were back" a voice said

she looked up to see "Hai Ino," Hinata looked up and saw Ino with her boyfriend "Kombanwa Chouji" she

told him, he smiled at her while he ate some barbeque chips. "Well Hinata it was nice see you again I

have to go see my in-laws, bye" the long haired blond told her as she and Chouji left, Hinata smiled

everyone seemed peaceful and happy.

…

"Miyuki, Miyuki" she heard her name; the blue eyed girl slowly opened her eyes and asked "What-what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kiba asked her, she looked down when she heard small cries "Tora," she said

forgetting about the pain on her shoulder and running to the room sliding the door open she saw three

small pups, "Tora, Kin" she said tears building in her eyes she smiled as Kin pushed her near them, she

got on her knees and grabbed the little brown one, it had the tip of the tail white as well as for its small

round belly it gave a small cry, "Hello little one" she told it, Kiba came in after a while and smiled "Wow

they are so…" Akamaru barked "Cute" he finished, Kin Growled "Kin settle down Akamaru wouldn't hurt

them" Kiba told the huge golden dog "He loves puppies right boy?"

"Arf" he barked walking towards them slowly enough Kin let him.

…

A door opened, as the ANBU stood outside Kakashi, along with Shikamaru, Guy, Iruka, Anko, and Asuma

walked inside with Sasuke; Sasuke looked around and saw "Itachi!" he yelled.

"It's been a while Otouto" the deep calm voice said, "What are you-"

"Listen Sasuke" Itachi interrupted him "I am here to simply tell you that I am not the bad guy," he

continued, seeing Sasuke sure did bring back memories; memories he knew were both good and bad. He

saw Sasuke clench his fist and run towards him "Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled only to be stopped by Kakashi

"Kakashi what do you think you're do-"

"You know this is s a family issue; there is nothing you can do" he told the blonde Hokage, she took a

deep breath and gave the 'stay down' sign to the Jounin who were ready to jump and stop him. Sasuke

kicked him or at least tried to Itachi dodged it and didn't hit back he began telling him "You were too

young to understand, I had no choice"

"You did! You had a choice" Sasuke yelled while trying to land a good punch "I COULDN'T KILL YOU,"

Itachi yelled Sasuke froze to that "I couldn't kill you, I had to kill everyone because…because our clan

was on planning to destroy Konoha I loved Konoha I never stopped loving my home place" Itachi said

before he went flying back hitting the wall, Sasuke had kicked him in the chest sending him flying,

"Iie, they're all lies"

"Iie" Itachi said getting up "I couldn't kill you because I care about you, I had to leave so you wouldn't

get hurt, I had the third Hokage put me under the S-rank and as well as for a missing-nin."

The Jounin had never heard this side of the story or ledged whatever it was. "I joined Akatsuki to be able

to came to the place I supposedly betrayed; but all this time I wanted to protect it. Protect you." Sasuke

eyes filled with tears "I've lived alone all of this year's" he said looking at him "Never grew up with a

family no one was there for me when I passed the exams no one to support me, no one to love to

respect no one to-" as he told him he clenched his fists until he heard, "Stop" Itachi told him in a low

whisper "I know it hurts you, but it hurts me too, I knew you would grow up without a loveable family, I

knew no one would be there for you; how do you think I felt every day I would think about you, every

minute every hour everyday that would pass I would think about the rough

days and night you would have," Itachi told him with a lowered head. "Iie Iie Iieeeeeeeeeee" Sasuke

yelled falling to his knees; the curse mark was spreading across his face, it hurt but how Orochimaru was

gone, he felt the pain run down his body, "Sasuke, this is bad" Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke.

He couldn't let the mark consume him, he had Hinata; after all these years he had someone to love some

to protect; he wasn't alone not anymore, "Iie," said Sasuke how's mark slowly began to turn back, he got

up and looked at his brother, "You" he said before looking back at Tsunade.

…

As Kiba petted Tora he asked Miyuki "Is Itachi really here?" Miyukis eyes widen of course he was looking

for him; she ran out without saying anything "OI Miyuki," Kiba yelled as he sweat dropping he heard the

pups cry "Oi, what now I have to stay with the new borns?" he said to himself his stomach growled "Man

I'm hungry" he said as Tora whined "Tell me about it," he told her.

"Where can he be?" she thought she didn't have Tora to smell his chakra that is if he was still alive; her

only hope was to run and sense his chakra.

As she passed by the Hokage tower she felt a lot of chakra, "He has to be there," she said looking up at

the monuments she jumped until she reached the top only to be stopped by the ANBU "You can't be

here," the man with the cat mask told her, "I know Itachi is here I need to see him" she said.

…

Itachi saw the curse mark on him and it killed him "All I wanted for you was for you to be known as a

hero; I know that because of me you only thought of revenge, Sasuke I want you to be happy; what did

was an order I couldn't let innocent people die because of our clan,"

"Sasuke I-"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, making his hands sighs for Chidori he ran towards him "GO" Tsunade said

running towards Sasuke when an explosion was heard outside, Tsunade and everyone turned, Sasuke

stopped and his Chidori vanished, Itachi dodged back and saw "Mi-Miyuki" she was glowing with white

chakra and as it vanished she said "Itachi, I finally found-" she had wasted almost all of her chakra on

that Jutsu falling backwards she felt two someone behind her holding her tightly "I thought you forgotten

about me," Itachi's sensitive voice told her miyuki hugged him and with small cries she told him "Please don't leave me,"

"Never," he lied, he knew today he died; today was the day for Sasuke to be a hero he had to die by his

hands. He looked down at miyuki and smiled he slowly cupped her face and brought it nears his; he

kissed her it didn't take long for her to respond back to the kiss; his kiss tears ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at his brother, he had found love. As much as he hated him he was his brother, all of this

year's Sasuke had lied to himself; Itachi had a special place in his heart; as well as for Hinata. He knew

what he had to do, he began walking when he said "Leave" Sasuke stopped and looked back at itachi

and with a smirk he said "Don't hurt her" his face got serious "I was alone; that is until I found her she

changed my life and for that arigatou;oniichan"

**Well, there you have it, there wasn't so much action but I hope you like it and thanks to you **

**who still review and hope you keep reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

**I'm sorry I know it's been a while, but I have been working on Shinobi Love and Thunder **

**heart, and the sequel to Vampire kiss…and that reminds me thanks to ya'll who been **

**reviewing the chapters…it means a lot. And for shy love I know there are a few chapter **

**maybe I'll stop at 34 or 35 well I have nothing else to say so ummm yeahhh enjoy**

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, he had let him leave…he let Itachi go; without a fight without a scratch. Had

Hinata really changed him?

"Why?" Itachi asked him, Miyuki still in his arms; Chidori had vanished, "I was never

alone, I have Hinata and you have Miyuki…You deserve to find someone; someone that changes you"

"I have," he said looking at Miyuki, she blushed and hugged him. Everyone stood in silence, was this

really Sasuke? Tsunade never thought that Uchiha Sasuke changed, but truly he has.

Under his mask Kakashi smiled, "You surprised everyone; Sasuke" he thought

Tsunade yelled making Sasuke look at her "Sasuke…you know we can't just let him leave"

"I know…" he told her "But aren't you the Hokage?" Tsunade's lip twitched "The nerve of him" she

thought, Itachi looked at her and knew what had to be done, "It's no use I have too…"

"NO ONE EVER KNEW UCHIHA ITACHI WAS HERE AM I CLEAR?" Tsunade yelled at the Jounin and

Chuunin present. They looked at her as thought she was crazy, who would just let an S ranked criminal

would go; just like that? Truth be told he wasn't the bad guy after all. Kakashi looked at his former

student and was the firt to answer "Hai," he told him who was followed by the rest "Good," she said

Tsunade looked at Itachi and growled "Leave before I regret it Uchiha," it didn't take long for Itachi to

vanish in a puff of smoke taking Miyuki with him.

…

POOF

"Miyuki I have to go…but you have to go home; Hime…"

"Iie, Itachi, I don't want to lose you," she said

"If you do you will be in danger, I'm still an S rank criminal in other countries"

"Demo…"

"I'll be 100 yards from the main gate," he told her and with a POOF he was gone, leaving Miyuki thinking,

what, was she going to do? She headed back to the Hyuuga compound, where she saw Tora and the

pups, Kiba, Kin and Akamaru were asleep.

"I wonder where Takeshi is?" she thought, "MIYUKI" she heard his familiar voice. She was Takeshi enter

the room holding a piece of paper, "We leave tomorrow morning," he told her. Her face feel but nodded "Hai"

…

Sasuke walked back home with many thoughts when he bumped into "Hinata"

"Sasuke-Kun I've been looking for you all morning, where have you been?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her "I love you Hinata-Chan" he told her not answering her question, he was

going to tell back at home, he hugged her. Surprised Hinata smiled and hugged him back "I do too

Sasuke-Kun" she looked at him and saw some blood and bruises "Sasu-ke what happened?"

"I had a reunion that's all" he told her. Hinata whipped the small blood from the corner of the mouth and

looked at him "Let's go" he told her. Hinata worried about him but didn't ask him she only smiled and

headed home with him. When they got home they sat down and Sasuke told her what had happen;

Hinata looked at him with shock, so Itachi had been in the village? He had gone to look for him. Miyuki

had gone too, was she okay? Hinata didn't say just listened "…So I let him go," he finally finished. Hinata

was quite for a while until she said "I'm so proud of you" "You what?" Sasuke asked her confused; she was proud of him?

"Sasuke, it takes someone truly to do what you did, your past was and still is hard. Sasuke you have

changed for the best," Sasuke looked at her. She really did understand him. She was the most amazing

person ever. "Arigatou," he told her with a slight kiss on the forehead, "It's because of you I have

changed." She was about to say something when the door slid open "Hinata, Sasuke…" they heard their

name being called. Hinata looked up and smile; she was okay that was good. "Miyuki-Chan, is something

wrong?" she asked her, as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't she was going back home leaving

Itachi behind. She wanted to be with "Iie…Arigatou Sasuke," she told him. Sasuke got up and noticed

Itachi's necklace on her, "For what?" he asked, sure he let him go but why was she taking him; it was

obvious he loved her as much as she loved him "For letting me know what love is…" she smiled "Takeshi

and I leave tomorrow morning" her smile faded "So thank you Hinata-Chan for taking us in,"

"It was an honor Miyuki-Chan, but you must rest for your trip tomorrow" she nodded and bowed "Good

night" Miyuki told them, "Good night Miyuki-Chan" Hinata responded Sasuke only nodded, as she closed

the door. As much as he tried Sasuke still couldn't believe that throughout the years he's life has been a

lie. He felt a hand on his and he looked at Hinata. But all that has changed, he has Hinata and that isn't a

lie; its reality. And he loves it. Miyuki ran towards the gates and smiled at the ninjas who bowed and let

her out, as soon as she was out of sight she speed up, "Ita-" she froze as someone grabbed her and

pulled her into the bushes…

**a small cliffy, I hope you aren't too disappointed, well I hope I get some reviews…**


End file.
